<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Horses by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila), fyeahgila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946982">Wild Horses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke'>AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/fyeahgila'>fyeahgila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rolling Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobia, Horseback Riding, M/M, Shyness, Slow Burn, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/fyeahgila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beautiful wilderness of Wyoming, Keith, a shy, young farmer, encounters a stranger with a broken down car. Instead of hitting the road again once it has been fixed, Mick, a law student from Chicago, keeps sticking around, helping out on the farm, learning lessons that law school could never teach...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Jagger/Keith Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyroyalpoet/gifts">pennyroyalpoet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys,<br/>yeah, this is me again, already :D I just cannot keep away from writing for these two. I've been soo much inspired to do this story and literally couldn't stop thinking about it the past month. So I was really glad and excited that I could finally start writing.</p><p>This one is dedicated to two people...one of them, I gifted it to, a really really amazing fellow author whose beautiful stories I absolutely adore and who encouraged me to try writing chapters with alternating perspectives. Thank you for your work, it's truly inspiring. </p><p>The other person is a Tumblr friend of mine who had to stand me plotting and rambling about this story almost every single day the past few weeks. Thanks so much for your patience and your input. Some scenes definitely wouldn't be the same without your influence. </p><p>I really really hope you are enjoying this story because I absolutely love it and it's so much fun writing. Thanks for reading and your feedback :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Yes, I'm fumbling and I know my car don't start<br/>
Yes, I'm stumbling and I know I play a bad guitar…"<br/>
- The Rolling Stones, Loving Cup</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Wyoming - 1971</p><p>The bright orange evening sun was settling down behind the mountains ahead of him as Keith was driving west along route 26, leaving the small town of Dubois. As always around this time, the road was completely empty. There was nothing much going on anyway in this godforsaken place. Sometimes, Keith was thinking to himself, that there probably was more livestock around than actual human beings. All the farmers had sheep and cows at the very least. His grandparents' farm, where he grew up on, wasn't an exception. They had a little bit of everything. And like every Thursday, he'd been at the farmer's market in Dubois, selling some of the goods he and his grandparents produced at the farm. On some acres of land, they were growing crops and vegetables, they also had a handful of cows, mainly for milk, about five dozen sheep for shearing and processing their wool, some goats for cheese, and about a dozen chickens for eggs. </p><p>Keith's favourite, however, were their two horses, one of which belonged to him, a gift from his grandfather. When not busy with the other animals, or general work on the farm, he'd always be out, going for hour-long rides through the wilderness. Sometimes, he really enjoyed being in complete silence and solitude, actually needed it after hard and long days of rough farmwork. His grandfather did understand Keith quite well, because he would be searching for his own kind of refuge, going fishing on nearby lakes. His grandmother on the other hand, kept prompting Keith to rather spend his free time in town, going out with friends, meeting pretty girls. </p><p>However, Keith didn't care too much about hanging out with his peers. There were some few people he actually was happy to spend time with, like his best friend, Ronnie, and his two year older brother, Art. But apart from that, he couldn't be bothered hanging out at bars too much, going dancing, or chatting up some girl. Much rather than being around other people, he preferred the company of his animals. They weren't as noisy and distracting and utterly confusing as humans, they weren't mean to him either, and couldn't abandon him. They wouldn't make fun of him for being this shy, wouldn't laugh when sometimes he stumbled upon his own words. Instead, going for rides on his horse, or fooling around with his sheepdog, always calmed him down, made him feel at peace. Something none of these rowdily and loud boys from his former high school class managed, neither did the overly chatty and clingy girls. </p><p>Keith just wasn't like them, had always been the odd one out. Had always been so much more reserved and quiet, easily abashed, already as a small child. He'd been the one that older, taller, kids picked on, for no other reason than him being a scrawny, insecure boy with way too big ears, a weird british accent, and a love for books and music that they couldn't even begin to fathom. Instead of playing sports with his classmates, he'd mostly sit by himself, reading, or playing the harp. And it had always suited him just fine like that, he didn't feel like missing out too much, because the alternative was being ridiculed even more, sometimes beaten up by some guys. </p><p>One day, in eighth grade, however, a new boy had come to his class, had just moved there because his parents decided to continue running one of the only few diners around which had belonged to his grandparents. His name was Ronnie, and being the new kid in a place where everybody knew each other, obviously, he'd been singled out as well, leaving him another pariah alongside Keith. Ever since then, they'd been best mates, helping each other to feel a little less outlandish. But while Ronnie, throughout the following years, had managed to get along quite well with some people, and eventually had even gotten himself a girlfriend, Keith still always had trouble fitting in. He didn't really mind, though, because as long as Ronnie had his back, everything was alright. </p><p> </p><p>Stuck somewhere in the middle of nowhere, with his car broken down, it slowly growing darker outside, and eventually also colder, Mick had absolutely no clue why all the bad luck kept teaming up on him and how in the world he deserved that. The only reason he had been passing through this place at all was to get away from the trouble that kept haunting him back at home in Chicago. He only wanted to break out for a while, get away for a couple of weeks, do a roadtrip, see Yellowstone National Park. But with little more than a hundred miles still ahead of him, obviously, his car had to be the spoil sport, stopping him short. </p><p>It had been almost two hours since the engine of his Ford Thunderbird had started making odd noises, and eventually ended up fuming, forcing him to pull over. Since he didn't really know anything about cars, let alone how to repair them, the only thing Mick had been able to do was carefully opening the hood, letting all the smoke escape before peeking inside, without the slightest idea of what was wrong, or how to fix it. He was painfully aware that some people who were more avid about cars might die to drive a vehicle like his, but Mick didn't care about the brand, nor how fancy others thought it was, as long as it would get him from one place to the other. The only reason he even had this car was that his father had given it to him as a gift for getting into law school about half a year ago. </p><p>Unable to help himself, there had been nothing left for him to do but wait for some other car to pass by and help him out since the area he was stranded in seemed completely deserted. He'd passed a small town about eight or ten miles back but after that, there was nothing but vast land, raw wilderness. The scenery around him was outright breathtaking, but in his current situation Mick didn't find the nerve to properly appreciate it. Almost two hours and not a sole car had passed by since. The only human being he'd seen was some heavy dude on a chopper, rushing by without even taking notice of him. There didn't seem to be a single soul around, except some birds. </p><p>He'd been sitting on the trunk deck of his Thunderbird for most of the time, waiting, hoping, for someone, anyone, to drive by. But so far it had been in vain. Soon it would be dark and probably it would get even fresher outside than it already was. Since his departure from Chicago had been rather hasty, he didn't pack too many clothes. And there was no way to foresee that in the middle of April it would be almost freezing in Wyoming. Chicago had harsh, cold winters, he was used to that. But eventually the temperatures would continuously rise and summers in the city were hot, excruciating. He definitely wasn't prepared in the slightest to spend the night there on the street, his heater not working due to the broken engine, and with less than ideal clothing. </p><p>The past four days that he'd spent on the road since leaving Chicago, he'd always managed to find a roadside motel before he got too tired to keep driving. This day, however, he had been so certain to still ride down some more miles until he could search for a place to stay the night. Only that his car had ended up messing with his plans. And now, he was stuck, with no way to fix his car, or get some help. There was nothing and no one around. Usually, Mick didn't pray, although he'd been raised to go to church each Sunday. But the only thing left to do for him now, was praying. </p><p> </p><p>Almost home, and already with his grandma's supper in mind, Keith was nearly startled as he noticed a lonesome car at the side of the road a few hundred metres ahead of him. As he further approached, he kept slowing down his own vehicle, gazing out through the front shield, trying to take in the situation. The car was a flamboyantly yellow Ford Thunderbird, one of the newer models, Keith had never actually seen up close, only in magazines. People around this place didn't really drive fancy cars like that. Nobody there could actually afford them. Instead, almost everybody had an old, rusty vessel, just like Keith himself. It was a seventeen year old pick-up truck that once used to be bright red but now was a dusty kind of orange. The only reason it was still driving, probably, was that Keith liked tinkering around with it, exchanging old parts himself, keeping it all as neat as he could. </p><p>He couldn't see the driver of the yellow Thunderbird at first, just noticed that the engine hood was open, apparently at an attempt to try fixing something. Only as he came to a stop behind the other car, cutting his own engine down, the driver's door flung open and more or less hastily the driver stumbled out onto the street. </p><p> </p><p>Mick didn't know whether there actually was some higher power out there, but eventually, someone had answered his prayers. After seemingly endless hours of waiting, with nothing left to do but hoping for the best, finally, another vehicle showed up on the highway. He was sitting inside his car, fumbling with the radio that wouldn't catch a single station, when he noticed the engine noise approaching. Looking into the rearview mirror, he almost couldn't believe it as he actually spotted two round headlights behind him growing larger as the car slowed down and eventually came to a halt. He was so perplexed for an instant, that he almost forgot to act, but once he came to his senses again, he grabbed for the door handle, pushing the door open, and nearly fell onto the street as he tried to get out of his car. </p><p>The driver of the other car, some old pick-up truck, had cut down his engine and cranked down the window as Mick approached. </p><p>"Oh thank god, you stopped...my car broke down and I've been waiting ages but you're the only one to pass by…", he started babbling, glad and incredibly relieved that he wasn't all alone out there any longer. That finally there was somebody who hopefully could help him. </p><p>"What's the problem?", the young man inside the pick-up asked, as he opened his own door, and then jumped outside. "With your car, I mean?", he added, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans, looking at him almost coyly. Only now that he was standing in front of him did Mick get a proper look at him. He probably was about his own age, early twenties, jet black, somewhat ruffled, hair. His face was all high cheekbones and he regarded Mick with a curious, but reserved look out of dark eyes. Even though quite ragged, in his torn jeans and washed-out denim jacket over a flannel shirt, the guy was some odd, raw kind of handsome. </p><p>"I have no clue, actually...it just...there was smoke and...I couldn't start it back up…", Mick tried to explain, feeling quite dumb for being so clueless about cars. </p><p>"What colour?", the other one inquired and since Mick had no idea what he was talking about, he just stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The smoke...what colour did it have?", the guy clarified, without really meeting his gaze, and Mick frowned, because he didn't know whether this would be of any relevance.  </p><p>"Is that important?", he wanted to know. </p><p>"Kinda…", the other just shrugged. </p><p>"I uh...it was black…", Mick remembered, nodding, as if to underline his statement. </p><p>"Can I have a look?"</p><p>"Sure, yeah...please. I have no idea how to handle that stuff", Mick encouraged him, hoping that somehow, they could get his car fixed together. </p><p>The other guy just nodded, before reaching inside his own car, fishing a flashlight out of the glove compartment before following Mick to the engine hood of his Thunderbird. </p><p>"Should I hold that?", Mick offered, referring to the flashlight, as the guy leaned down, inspecting the engine, starting to lightly drag on some of the tubes. He felt utterly useless and incompetent, just standing around, hoping that some random stranger could fix his car for him because he was completely clueless. He didn't get back any reply, as the other man seemed to be focused on the engine. </p><p>"Can you see anything?", Mick asked after some moments. He didn't even try to pretend knowing what all these tubes and stuff were for, rather watched the other's long fingered hands expertly handling all the car pieces he couldn't even name. </p><p>"Not really…", he eventually meant, straightening back up and closing the hood, before turning around to Mick, awkwardly cleaning off his oil stained hands on his tattered jeans. </p><p>"What does that mean?", Mick inquired, trying not to sound too panicked about the fact that it was almost dark, his car didn't work, and he was standing around in the middle of nowhere with nobody to rely on but a random stranger. </p><p>"Look...it's dark and...we got no proper light here. I can...I can tow you to our farm", the other guy suggested, it rather sounded like a question, though. "If you want...it's only about two miles off", he added, his gaze directed rather at Mick's car than at Mick. </p><p>"And then?"</p><p>"I...I'll have a look at it, tomorrow…", he said, almost casually as if they were talking about the weather. </p><p>"You will?", Mick couldn't hide his astonishment. It would have been perfectly fine with him if he could have towed him off to the next car repair shop. </p><p>"Yeah", he gave him a light nod. </p><p>"Okay, but...what am I gonna do? Is there a motel around you could drop me off at?", Mick wanted to know.</p><p>"Stay with us", the other one offered. "There's enough room", he meant with a shrug. </p><p>"Okay...alright, yeah. Thanks a lot", Mick returned, a little taken aback by the helpfulness of the other guy that he didn't expect from a perfect stranger. He might be somewhat shy and close-lipped, or at least come across that way, but he definitely seemed to be a good guy, Mick decided. After all he could just have passed him by, there was no obligation to help him out like he did.</p><p>"I'm Mick, by the way", he added after a moment, stretching out his hand for the other to shake. </p><p>"Keith", he simply said, holding up his oil stained hands in an almost appeasing gesture and Mick just chuckled lightly. </p><p>"You from around here?", Mick tried to engage him in some small talk, as they walked back to his pick-up truck to get a rope. Since obviously, Mick didn't have one in his own car. </p><p>"Grew up here", Keith mentioned, reaching into the bed of his pick-up for the rope. </p><p>"It's just...your accent?", Mick carefully hinted on, because he was almost certain that Keith wasn't speaking in some Western slang, but clearly had a British accent. </p><p>"My grandparents immigrated from England…", was all he offered in return. </p><p>"Is it always so freaking cold out here at this time of the year?", Mick mentioned, while he was holding the flashlight as he watched Keith attaching the rope to the front of his Thunderbird. He sure as hell wouldn't mind finally getting out of there, and get inside, to some place warmer. </p><p>"It's normal…", was the only thing Keith replied, before looking up at him from where he was kneeling on the ground. "Are you cold?", he inquired and Mick could basically feel the confused look Keith was regarding his outfit with. Just some black jeans and an azure blue shirt. Clearly, way too little for the current temperatures. Possibly unfitting, either, at the very least way too chic for a situation like that. </p><p>"Somewhat...I...I didn't really bring along too many clothes…", he explained, once more feeling quite foolish. Then again, he didn't really have much time preparing this road trip. It had been rather involuntary, spontaneous, a heat of the moment decision. </p><p>"Wait", Keith just said, getting up to walk back to his own car, rummaging about for a moment. When he came back, he carried an old brown suede jacket, lined with what appeared to be lamb's wool. </p><p>"Here", he handed it to Mick, who was rather speechless about the other boy. Keith seemed wonderfully pragmatic and despite his apparent shyness, still open-hearted in a quite touching way. </p><p>"Thanks", he mumbled, almost abashed, stripping over the way too large jacket. As he looked back at Keith, he found him smiling at him coyly.  </p><p>"It's my grandpa's", he offered and Mick only nodded, mirroring his smile. </p><p> </p><p>Keith didn't know what had gotten into him, offering some stranger to bring him back to the farm, letting him stay the night. He didn't even know whether his grandparents would be alright with it. Usually, he probably would have dropped whomever he found at the side of the road off at the next best inn. However, in order to do so, he would have had to return all the way back to Dubois and he actually just wanted to finally get home. Thursdays at the farmer's market always were exhausting, way more than the everyday farm work. Because he'd have to engage and chit-chat with so many people and he wasn't too great at small talk at all. Literally all he wanted was to get home, have some supper, and then go to bed. </p><p>When pulling over earlier, his sole intention was to check on the other car and its driver, making sure everything was alright. But since Mick - who was currently steering his own useless car behind him, as Keith was towing him off - had appeared to be utterly helpless, he didn't have much choice. He couldn't simply leave him out there in the dark, freezing, without light and enough supplies. Not when the chance for the next car to stop by before the next morning was close to zero. Not when he knew perfectly well from countless incidents with their sheep, that around these parts of the land, there were wolves roaming about at night. </p><p>Although he'd been slightly annoyed at first to have to make conversation with yet another stranger that day, least one that prevented him from getting home for supper, there was no way he could just leave Mick behind. It was more than obvious that he wasn't from around there. Not only his Illinois license plate told Keith so. But also the fact that not a sole person within at least a hundred miles would be driving a car like this. Of course, he would love to potter about on a vehicle like that. Especially since he'd never seen one of these newer models up close. So it hadn't been a hard call offering to try fixing the car. </p><p>And additionally, even though Keith was way too coy to admit so, actually he figured that Mick seemed rather intriguing. Not just because he was driving a really neat and expensive car. But also his whole attitude, the way he dressed and expressed himself, his mannerism. There was a lightness and naiveté, yet some sophistication about him that was oddly refreshing. It was quite obvious that Mick was upper class, probably a big city boy, yet there didn't seem to be anything outright snobbish or dismissive about him. For obviously being a rich guy, Mick appeared to be way less condescending and entitled than some of the folks Keith was used to coming across at the farmer's market. Surely, it wouldn't be a problem to let Mick stay the night. </p><p> </p><p>As they arrived at the farm, Keith could see light in the main house, as well as in the stable. His grandpa probably was milking the cows. Usually, Keith would help him out, for them to be done quicker, and he felt guilt rising up in his chest, because he neglected his duties just for the prospect of getting to tinker with a nice car. </p><p>Stepping out of his pick-up, Keith was greeted by his dog, Ratbag, first, gladly petting his head and back as the white and brown boarder collie excitedly tried to lick his hands. </p><p>"Keith! Where have you been this long, we already…", he could hear his grandma's voice from the entrance door, stopping short abruptly once she spotted the yellow Thunderbird and the strange boy next to Keith. </p><p>"What is going on here, lad?", his grandpa, who had just emerged from the stables, cut in before Keith even got an attempt at replying. </p><p>"This is...this is Mick. His car broke down...I...I thought I could fix it. But...but it's dark now and he...he doesn't have a place to go, so…", Keith all but stammered out his explanation, feeling the judgmental gaze of his grandpa upon him, thinking it probably wasn't the best idea after all to bring Mick to the farm. Luckily though, his grandma was a warm-hearted, good-natured woman who adored Keith, and luckily, his grandpa, even though somewhat stubborn and balky, sometimes strict even, loved her enough to listen to her opinion. So Keith was glad when it was his grandma who reacted first. </p><p>"Of course he can stay with us. Come on inside, boys, you must be starving. Supper has been ready for over an hour. I put it back into the oven to keep it warm", she gave back, all naturally, smiling at them and Keith almost let out a relieved sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what are you doing around here, Mick? Where are you from?", his grandma asked Mick during dinner, all the questions Keith hadn't dared asking yet, because he simply was too awkward. Being nosy usually was his grandparents' deal. </p><p>"I'm on a roadtrip...left from Chicago a couple days ago", Mick said, after swallowing down a bite of shepherd's pie. It was Keith's favourite and he was very grateful that his grandma had prepared it after an exhausting day like that. </p><p>"That's a bloody nice car you got there, son. What are your folks doing?", Keith's grandpa wanted to know as he sipped on his beer, regarding Mick with a wary look. Keith was aware that his grandpa, in contrast to his grandma, wasn't as delighted to have some foreigner sitting at his dinner table. But even after all the years spent in the US, after all the hard farm work, he still was a very british gentleman and way too polite to say anything about it.</p><p>"Uh...my dad, he's a lawyer. Got his own law firm", Mick explained as he took a gulp of his own drink.  </p><p>"And you're gonna step into his shoes?", Keith's grandpa assumed and Keith could swear he heard Mick suppress a little sigh, hiding it behind the paper napkin he was wiping the corner of his mouth with. </p><p>"That...kinda is the plan…", he eventually returned, his voice was just a mumble. </p><p>"So, you're going to law school?", Keith's grandma inquired and Mick only nodded. </p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"How wonderful. Isn't this just interesting, Keith?", she prompted Keith to take part in the conversation. So far he'd rather just listened, observing Mick. The careful, deliberate movements of his hands when he picked up his next bite of food, his honest smile when he told Keith's grandma that the dish was delicious, the way he smiled, almost contentedly, while enjoying the meal. </p><p>"I...uh...suppose so", he meant, awkwardly fixing his gaze onto his half full plate for a moment. "Where are you headed to? On your trip?", he then dared to pose the question that he'd wanted to ask Mick already before his grandpa had started with all the job stuff. </p><p>"I'd love to see Yellowstone National Park. Maybe even drive further west to the coast, stop by in San Francisco for a while", Mick said, giving him a little smile and Keith couldn't help but feel that Mick seemed grateful about the change of topic. </p><p>"Well now that is truly exciting!", his grandma exclaimed, smiling all widely back at Mick as if these were the most amazing news she had heard all month. Keith nearly was sure that it probably might be, considering that nothing ever happened around there. At least he certainly was somewhat amazed by Mick. It didn't happen every day that he came across someone who was that exceptional. Everything about him was extraordinary, from his yellow Thunderbird to his choice of clothing, and the way he gesticulated with his hands when he was talking, all engaged in his words. </p><p>"It definitely is, I cannot wait to get there", Mick agreed eagerly. </p><p>"Then Keith better get that car of yours fixed tomorrow so you can be back on the road again", he heard his grandpa commenting, and he quickly ripped his eyes away from Mick's radiant smile, stuffing another fork full of shepherd's pie into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry", Keith all but whispered as they left the old farmhouse after supper, making their way over to his own little wooden shed that he had built with his grandfather a few years back after graduating from high school. It only had two rooms, and a bathroom. The smaller one was his bedroom and the larger one an open spaced kitchen come living room. It wasn't much and it certainly wasn't fancy but he built it all with his own hands and it was his, so he actually was quite a little proud of it. Mainly, he enjoyed the fact that he was out of his grandparents' faces and had his own little place to retreat to, because his grandma could become a little too much, overbearing, sometimes. </p><p>"What for?", Mick asked, sounding almost baffled. </p><p>"My uh...my grandparents being that...that nosy and annoying", Keith sighed, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, as Ratbag, who was tagging along with them, bumped into his leg. </p><p>"It's fine, really, I didn't mind. They seem nice, especially your grandma", Mick returned and Keith could hear the smile in his voice. That night, it was new moon, so it was almost pitch black outside, they only had a flashlight to find their way. Although Keith probably could have made the hundred yards over to his place completely blind. </p><p>"She is", he nodded in agreement. </p><p>"What about your parents?", Mick wanted to know, the question Keith always dreaded. There wasn't much to tell about them, he didn't know them. And he certainly didn't want to explain all of this to Mick right now, not after an exhausting day like that. </p><p>"It's uh...it's a long story...I'm kinda tired", he meant, it wasn't even a white lie, but the truth. </p><p>"Sure, me too", Mick said, as they reached Keith's cabin. </p><p>"So...that's my place", he announced as he opened the door and switched on the light to show Mick around. </p><p>"It's really neat", Mick commented, looking around the main room. </p><p>The kitchen part wasn't big, just a stove, a mini fridge, a sink, and some cabinets. There was a wooden table with four matching chairs, a friend of his grandpa's who was a carpenter had made. In the living area there was a rag rug covering the wooden floor, a couch, a small coffee table and a shelf. On its top sat an old record player and on the case boards underneath, books and his record collection. He had hung some pictures on the walls: of Ratbag, and the horses, some with his grandparents or Ronnie, a few just portraying the wild outdoors around, mountains with snow covered tops, deep blue lakes, a sunset over a highway. Keith himself had taken these nature photographs when out for a ride with his horse. </p><p>"Grandpa and I build it", he offered, leaning down to pat his dog. </p><p>"You did that?", Mick was completely astounded, sounding truly impressed. </p><p>"Yeah, 'bout two years ago", Keith acknowledged. </p><p>"It's amazing, it really is", Mick said, an honest smile on his face as Keith looked back up at him. </p><p>"Thanks", he mumbled, a little taken aback, almost flustered by Mick's words and he busied himself with giving Ratbag some more pats to the head.  </p><p>"You can...you can stay on the couch", he meant after a moment, straightening up and pointing to his blue sofa, while Mick still was letting his gaze roam around the room. </p><p>"You're playing the guitar?", he said, once he spotted Keith's acoustic guitar on the couch, where he had left it the night before after strumming around for a bit. </p><p>"Yeah...you do too?", Keith asked back, hopeful that maybe Mick would be into some good music. He was from Chicago after all. Surely he must have heard about the Chicago Blues and their grands like Muddy Waters, Buddy Guy, or Little Walter. </p><p>"Not really", Mick chuckled. "I tried, but I'm terrible", he meant, shaking his head. </p><p>"Takes some practise", Keith shrugged, grabbing his guitar to put it back onto its stand. </p><p>"I'm just way too impatient for that", Mick grinned. "If it doesn't work out I'll only get annoyed." </p><p>"You could always try again", Keith suggested and Mick only nodded, as Keith shortly strummed over the steel strings, letting the sound ring through the room for a moment before putting his guitar down. </p><p>"Won't you play me something?", Mick asked, cheekily, smiling at Keith almost expectantly. </p><p>"Tomorrow", he promised, a small smile tugging at his lips as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey,<br/>wow, you guys. I'm honestly speechless about the feedback this story received so far even though it was only the first chapter! I think I've never gotten so many kudos and comments on just a single chapter before, so thank you all so so much, you literally have no idea how much I appreciate this. You guys enjoying this so far really makes me totally happy :)</p>
<p>Somewhere in the first scene there's a not so nice term of abuse that I am kinda sorry of using but considering that the story is set in 1971 I just wanted to keep it authentic. It's exactly the kind of term a stuck up, bigoted man like Mick's father would use and I just wanted to give a hint on his personality because it will become important in a later chapter. So, if you're feeling offended or anything, I apologise for that but it's just a story in the end and I don't want to let people dictate me what or what not to write (like somebody tried on Tumblr last night...)</p>
<p>Anyway, thanks a lot for reading. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You look at me<br/>
But I don't know what you see<br/>
A reflection, baby<br/>
Of what I want to be<br/>
- The Rolling Stones, How Can I Stop
</p>
</blockquote><p>The next morning, Mick didn't wake to an alarm clock but the distant crowing of a rooster. As he opened his still sleepy eyes, he needed a moment to orient himself, to remember where he was, and to classify the unfamiliar waking call. Never before had some poultry startled him awake. But never before, had he actually spent the night on a farm. Holding up his wrist in order to be able to read the time off his watch, he found out that it was only shortly after half past six in the morning. With a sigh, he closed his blurry eyes again, only for a little while longer. However, the crows of the rooster turned out to be way more persistent and penetrant than Mick had expected, so in the end, he shrugged off the woolen blanket Keith had given him and sat up, almost a little annoyed. For a minute, he wondered how his hosts could deal with this every single day.</p>
<p>As he let his gaze wander around the room, he noticed that the door to Keith's bedroom was open and it didn't seem like he was still around. In order to check his assumption, Mick got up from the couch, stretching his back, before slipping his jeans on. Then, still barefoot, he crossed the living space to have a peek inside Keith's bedroom. Indeed, the other boy was gone, his bed made, looking almost untouched. It was a small chamber compared to the spacier living room, there wasn't too much furniture inside except the bed, a closet, a little desk and some shelves on the walls. There also were photographs, like in the living room, of horses and beautiful landscapes. On one of the shelves holding mostly books and some small wood carvings, a Nikon camera was sitting. Pinned to the wall next to the bed, there also were two posters, one of some really nice looking light blue car and the other of a black Blues musician Mick would have recognised anywhere because he absolutely adored his music: Muddy Waters. </p>
<p>With a smile spreading on his face upon Keith's apparent formidable taste in music, Mick remembered the collection of records in the living room that he'd already spotted the night before. Only that he'd been too tired then to ask Keith about it. So he decided to have a short look at that as well, before he would go outside to find Keith. </p>
<p>It wasn't a huge collection Keith owned, only a sample of the records Mick had at home in his own room. However, there were some absolute classics by legends, not only Muddy, but also Chuck Berry, Jimmy Reed, Willie Dixon, Bo Diddley, Jerry Lee Lewis, and Elvis. Smiling to himself, Mick gently pushed one of Chuck Berry's early records back into the shelf, it was one he owned as well and was very fond of. While carefully tracing over the records, Mick couldn't believe that he had randomly encountered a guy in the middle of nowhere who shared the very same taste in music as he did himself. He didn't even know enough of his peers who were into the Blues. Most of his classmates liked Dylan, or Elvis, or the Beatles. But nobody would actually accompany him to the Blues clubs in the Southside. They said they didn't like the music, but actually, Mick thought, they were just being stuck up and racist just like their parents. Just like his own parents. He was constantly at loggerheads with his father, him yelling at Mick to shut down the "nigger jazz", as he used to defame Mick's favourite genre, or telling him to not hang out at Blues clubs. However, Mick couldn't care less about his father's opinion on his music, because as long as his grades at school still were great, he wouldn't do much more than complain. </p>
<p>Deciding that he'd been snooping around enough and didn't want to come across as rude, he went to the bathroom for a quick morning routine. Then he put on his shirt, slid into his shoes, and grabbed the old jacket that Keith had given him the prior night, before stepping outside of Keith's cabin to go look for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith was in the stables, feeding some grain to the cows as he heard footsteps approaching behind himself. </p>
<p>"Hey, morning", Mick greeted him, smiling, as Keith turned around. It was an odd sight, Mick in his surely expensive clothes, and probably even more expensive leather boots, standing amidst a stable full of cows and hay and dung. All the while Keith was wearing some of his oldest, dirtiest jeans and rubber boots. However, Keith noticed that Mick had thrown over the much too large suede jacket he had lent him the night before. </p>
<p>"Hi", he meant, his lips twitching into a smile, as he kept on pouring grain into the feeding troughs in front of every single one of their seven cows. </p>
<p>"Your grandfather said I'd find you here", Mick explained, keeping his safe distance from the cows, as he was standing there, looking completely out of place. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I...I've been milking them earlier…", Keith said, shortly patting the head of the last cow he'd fed. Once he was done, he picked up the bucket with grain, closing the lid and placing it by the stable door. </p>
<p>"How soon did you have to get up?", Mick inquired as he followed him out of the stable.</p>
<p>"Uh...usually a little after five...and first...checking on the sheep", Keith told him. </p>
<p>"And I thought I woke up early today", Mick chuckled, jokingly. "That rooster of yours is a pain in the neck", he added with a grimace and Keith quietly laughed a sympathetic laugh.</p>
<p>"You get used to it", he assured him. "Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was fine...thanks again for letting me stay", Mick said, honestly sounding grateful. </p>
<p>"Uhm...I can...I can look at your car again now...if you want", Keith suggested as they came to a stop in front of Mick's car which appeared to be even more out of place than its owner. All new and shiny and strikingly yellow, it was parked right in the middle between the main farm house, the barn, and the stables. Keith had never seen anything like it before and he doubted that he ever would again, once the car was fixed up and Mick was gone. </p>
<p>"Or...get some breakfast first?", he added in an after-thought as his stomach started rumbling. He was used to having only a cup of coffee after he got up in the morning, because he couldn't stomach any food that early. </p>
<p>"Breakfast would be great", Mick agreed and as they stepped into his grandparents' house, they were eagerly greeted by a tail-wagging Ratbag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After having some buttered toast and scrambled eggs with bacon that his grandma had prepared for them, Keith and Mick went back outside to have another look at the Thunderbird. </p>
<p>"How come you know about fixing cars?", Mick asked while Keith was popping up the engine hood. </p>
<p>"My grandpa showed me...when I was younger...been tinkering around a little ever since", he replied, leaning over the opened motor compartment to get a closer look. </p>
<p>"So, you think you can get this one working again?", Mick wanted to know as Keith scanned all the parts of the engine, trying to figure out what might be wrong. </p>
<p>"Probably…", he nodded. "It's a sweet car...I...I've never actually seen one of these before", he admitted, screwing around at some bolts with his bare fingers, and tugging at vaults. So far, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>"Really?", Mick sounded almost astonished. </p>
<p>"No...nobody around here owns one", Keith shrugged, trying to exclude some possibilities as to why the car wasn't starting anymore. </p>
<p>"Oh...uhm...if you'd like you could, once it's working again, you could have a spin around with it. If you'd like", Mick proposed and the suggestion had Keith looking up from the engine, wide-eyed. </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Sure, yeah. I don't mind. You're helping me out after all, so that's the least I could do", Mick said, all nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Thanks", Keith couldn't stop a giddy smile from spreading on his face. He'd never dared to even dream of getting to look at a car like that up close, but actually driving around in it? The prospect definitely had him quite excited. "I'll...I'll try to fix it quickly", he promised and Mick nodded in reply. </p>
<p>"I don't really care too much about cars...so I have no clue what's wrong", he announced then, coming closer to stand next to Keith as he also had a look inside the motor compartment. "I have no idea about what any of these parts even are or do…" </p>
<p>"I figured that", Keith commented, a little chuckle escaping him because Mick stared at the engine parts as if he was seeing them for the very first time. Maybe he did. </p>
<p>"Can you see anything now?", he wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Could you...maybe start it up for me? The engine?", Keith asked, because only looking wouldn't help much. He needed to hear the sound it was making, or if there was any sound at all. </p>
<p>"Sure, but it won't work…", Mick said as he opened the door and got behind the wheel. </p>
<p>"I just...I just need to hear...and see what happens", Keith explained and Mick nodded at him through the front window before trying to start the ignition. The engine stuttered for a moment, before dying down again after only a few seconds. When Mick tried anew, nothing happened at all. </p>
<p>"So...do you know what's wrong?", Mick asked, once he stepped back out of his car, looking at Keith expectantly. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I guess...I guess the motor starter needs replacing", he mused because the whole problem seemed awfully familiar. Just a couple months back he was facing the same trouble with his own car. "It...it doesn't look right...doesn't sound right, I mean", he added, chewing around on his lower lip as he kept thinking about it. </p>
<p>"Can you do that?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah...but...but I don't have a replacement part", he admitted, already fearing that this might be slightly problematic. There was one car repair shop in town, but he was almost certain that they didn't hold parts for something as fancy as Mick's car. Probably they could at least order it, though. </p>
<p>"So, what now?", Mick questioned, watching him as Keith closed the hood back down. </p>
<p>"There's uhm...a car workshop in town. We could drive there later...see what they can do. Maybe they...they can order a replacement...", he suggested because it was the only thing he could think of. He didn't know anyone else around who might be able to help them out there. </p>
<p>"There's nothing else to be done about it?", Mick sounded somewhat bummed about the news. </p>
<p>"Not really...", Keith sighed, cleaning off his oily hands on an old rug. </p>
<p>"So...this means I'm stuck here for now?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry…", he mumbled because there wasn't anything else he could tell Mick. Without a new starter he wouldn't get his car working again. </p>
<p>"Is there a motel in town you could drop me off at? I don't want to impose any more than I already did", Mick said then, almost surprising him. Keith hadn't expected him to say that because it didn't feel like Mick being at the farm was any kind of imposition. </p>
<p>"It's...it's alright. Really. You're...you're not imposing", Keith made clear to him, feeling his cheeks flush.</p>
<p>Truth was, it was really fun having Mick there. He didn't know Keith, didn't know his past. There was no reason for Mick to be mean to him. On the contrary, he didn't laugh or make fun at Keith for stumbling over his own words. He showed patience when he needed to re-formulate a sentence, not getting annoyed with him, or rolling his eyes. And above all, talking to him was surprisingly simple. Something that didn't come easily to Keith at all. Usually, it took him ages connecting with someone new enough to just hold up a conversation that lasted longer than a few minutes and didn't leave him feeling completely awkward. But Mick made it seem amazingly easy, by asking him questions, appearing honestly interested in him and what he was doing. It almost made Keith feel like actually being seen after having been overlooked and cast out his entire life. </p>
<p>"Oh come on, I'm staying here with you and I can do nothing but wait…and you've got all your work to do around here", Mick replied, looking at him all but incredulously as if he couldn't believe him. But Keith meant it. Mick wasn't a burden. </p>
<p>"Well you...you could...help out a little? If you want?", he coyly suggested because he didn't know how Mick would take it. He didn't strike him as somebody who would happily get his hands dirty. </p>
<p>"Milking the cows? I have no clue about any of that", Mick proved him right with his reply and Keith almost sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans. </p>
<p>"I could...I mean...I mean, if you want to...I could show you?", he stammered, hoping he wasn't being too pushy. </p>
<p>If Mick didn't want to stick around the farm and try helping out, there was nothing left for Keith to do but drive him to the next motel. But he didn't really fancy that option. Mick wasn't only nice and funny, he was like nobody Keith had ever encountered before. He was intriguing and ingratiating and there was so much about him that Keith didn't know yet, but for once in his life he felt like he actually cared enough to find out. That he wanted to get to know him, befriend him. Even if it did require him to be a little more outgoing. </p>
<p>"Would your grandparents be alright with that?", Mick inquired, apparently considering Keith's suggestion. </p>
<p>"Why not?", he frowned because he didn't see a problem with it. His grandpa surely would be glad about another pair of helping hands. </p>
<p>"Well...okay, why not", Mick eventually agreed.   "It's not like I've got anything to do, or anywhere I could get to without my car", he joked, smiling, making Keith smile as well. </p>
<p>"Do you want to see the horses?", he proposed and Mick eagerly nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's Misty...she's my grandpa's", Keith said, as they were standing in front of the horse boxes, pointing at the right horse. It was a completely white one, curiously looking at them, stepping a little closer once Keith held his hand inside the box, holding an apple for the horse to nibble on. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you like that, don't you...good girl", he talked to the horse, patting its nose. </p>
<p>Mick observed him feeding the white horse and quietly murmuring at it. He couldn't help himself, as a little smile crept onto his face upon getting to see the way Keith was acting around his animals. He was so gentle and sweet with them and it was utterly endearing. </p>
<p>"And that's Pirate, he's mine", Keith explained once he was done patting Misty, nodding at the horse on the left, a chestnut coloured one with a white blaze. </p>
<p>"Pirate?", Mick inquired, a lopsided grin on his face because that wasn't the most obvious name for a horse. </p>
<p>"I...I kinda...when I was little, I kinda...wanted to be a pirate", Keith stammered, clearly abashed, averting his gaze from him as he rather busied himself with opening the box and stepping inside to feed and pat his horse. </p>
<p>"Hey...that's adorable", Mick honestly meant, watching him run his hand over Pirate's nose and forehead. He wasn't sure whether he should step inside the box as well or whether it might upset the horse, because it didn't know him, so for now he stayed where he was. </p>
<p>"I like the name, seems fitting", Mick smiled at him once Keith had focused his eyes back on him. In that way, Mick tried letting him know that he wasn't making fun of him, because he almost felt bad about seeing Keith getting this awkward. It hadn't been his intention to deride him. He'd only met Keith the day before, but it hadn't been hard to figure out that he was incredibly shy and bashful. Although Mick didn't know why. For him, there was no apparent reason why Keith would be this coy. He was likeable and handsome, just an overall sweet guy who loved his animals and the outdoors and apparently had a great taste in music. And he seemed to be incredibly creative and possessed amazing craftsmanship. Obviously, Mick didn't mean to make him feel embarrassed. </p>
<p>"It is...he was a wild one", Keith said, as he kept patting his horse. </p>
<p>"Yeah?", Mick prompted him because he wanted Keith to keep telling him more about something he so obviously adored. </p>
<p>It was really nice hearing him talk about the things that interested him, even if Mick himself had not the slightest clue about any of it. But Keith seemed to be so engaged and invested in the things he did that it simply was inspiring. Keith's world was an entirely different one from Mick's but he loved every single peek inside that he could get. Because Keith wasn't at all whom he had expected to encounter in a completely remote small town somewhere in the deep west of the country. He was so much more interesting and enthralling than Mick would have given him credit for when first seeing him the prior night. And ultimately, this was the reason why he had decided to agree sticking around the farm until his car was fixed. Surely, it would be fun spending some more time with Keith, learning about farm life from him, getting to know him better. </p>
<p>"Uh...he was just...he was just scared. And I...I kinda figured that out...grandpa thought he was...bullheaded...but...he...actually he was just afraid", Keith told him. "I managed to...to calm him down and...after a while he would let me ride him", he added, making Mick smile. </p>
<p>"You really like them, don't you? The horses?", he wanted to know then, as he also remembered all the photographs Keith had taken of them.  </p>
<p>"They are...sweet-tempered. When you're being good with them. They are calm, usually. When you're calm too...I just like...watching them roam about sometimes. And...going for rides...it's beautiful...they're beautiful creatures", Keith explained and as he pressed a small kiss to Pirate's nose, all Mick could do was smile widely. </p>
<p>"Do you want to pat him? It's alright", Keith said then and Mick hesitantly stepped closer. "He's a good one", Keith assured him as Mick slowly reached out his hand to pat Pirate's forehead. </p>
<p>"I've never tried horseback riding", Mick confessed, grimacing a little. He felt like he probably was coming across as the biggest city snob ever: didn't know how to fix a car, had never even been this close to a horse before in his whole life, was wearing completely unfit clothes for these surroundings. </p>
<p>"Do you want to?", Keith asked, looking at him expectantly as they both kept patting the horse. </p>
<p>"They...look quite big. I don't know, I'm kinda scared of falling…", he admitted, somewhat insecure. Pirate's shoulder height was almost as tall as Mick was himself. If he fell, it would be quite a rough landing. </p>
<p>"You won't. It's okay, he's really dear...Misty even more so. You'll be fine. Just...think about it. I can show you...if you like", Keith assured him, giving him a little smile. </p>
<p>"I think that would be quite nice, yeah", Mick replied, mirroring his smile. Surely, it wouldn't hurt trying out something new, hearing Keith's depiction, it definitely sounded like a lot of fun.  </p>
<p>"Let's groom them before we take them outside...like that they can get adjusted to you", Keith suggested and went to fetch some brushes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were done grooming the horses and had led them out of the stables and onto their paddock, they decided that they should drive into town and consult the car workshop for a new starter for Mick's car. While they were riding along the highway that the car had broken down the day before, just into the opposite direction, there was some corny country song on the radio.</p>
<p>"Do you like country music?", Keith asked, because he truly was curious about what Mick liked listening to. </p>
<p>"I prefer the Blues", he meant and Keith listened a little more attentively at that. "Actually, I've seen your records earlier this morning. Muddy Waters, I love him...and Chuck…", Mick admitted and it had Keith shift his eyes away from the street to regard Mick with an almost disbelieving look. When he'd learned that Mick was from Chicago, he could only have hoped that he possessed some decent taste in music and maybe had heard of all these Blues legends. But Mick actually acknowledging that indeed, he was fond of this genre, was something entirely else. Most people Keith knew only ever listened to country music, because it was pretty much all they were playing on the radio. Apart from Ronnie, no one really was interested enough to care about music as much as to actually collect records. It wasn't the cheapest hobby after all. </p>
<p>"You do?", he asked, nearly astounded. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I got to see him live last year, Muddy. Down in Chicago, at the Checkerboard Lounge. It's in the Southside...a lot of black folks around there, many great Blues clubs and bars…", Mick told him and Keith couldn't believe his ears. Not only did Mick listen to one of Keith's favourite musicians, no, he had actually seen him perform live. </p>
<p>"You have seen Muddy Waters live?", was all he could say, somewhere between feeling completely amazed about it and being quite a bit jealous.</p>
<p>"He was brilliant, really...best thing I've ever heard", Mick mentioned, smiling at the memory. </p>
<p>"Wow...I wish I could see him too...but it's...it's not very likely. For someone like him...to come around to places like that…", Keith sighed. </p>
<p>"You could still go see him", Mick meant. </p>
<p>"I...I've never really been outside this county", be admitted. Growing up on a farm, always having so much work that needed to be done, Keith never really had been on a holiday trip. Or any kind of trip that was more than a weekend camping and fishing at a nearby lake with his grandpa or Ronnie. </p>
<p>"You haven't?"</p>
<p>"There's...there's a lot to do...at the farm. My grandparents...we never really could...just up and drive somewhere far…", he tried explaining, because obviously, to someone like Mick who was on a roadtrip across the country, this must sound pretty boring.</p>
<p>"Well, but you could now, couldn't you?", he wanted to know. </p>
<p>"I just...I never...I never really thought about it", Keith said. There always was so much stuff that needed to be done that he didn't even really have the time to consider anything like that. </p>
<p>"Can you play something by Muddy on the guitar? Or Chuck?", Mick inquired after a silent moment that only had been filled with the new song by Kris Kristofferson. </p>
<p>"I know quite a few of their licks, actually…"</p>
<p>"Will you show me?", he prompted and Keith had to chuckle lightly about how excited Mick sounded. </p>
<p>"Okay, tonight maybe", he agreed, smiling a little to himself. Mick sharing his taste in music was one thing, but him actually being interested in Keith playing something to him? It was more than he could have hoped for. </p>
<p>"Dubois? That's what this place is called?", Mick wanted to know as they passed the town sign welcoming them in the home of 963 inhabitants. </p>
<p>"It's pronounced like...due-boy", Keith grinned at Mick's French pronunciation, because actually, he wasn't that wrong. </p>
<p>"Why? It's French, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is...but folks didn't like it much...so...they pronounce it Dubois instead", he explained and Mick chuckled at it. </p>
<p>"That's ridiculous…" , he meant. </p>
<p>"You know French?"</p>
<p>"During my undergrad studies I took French for a few semesters, yeah", Mick nodded. </p>
<p>"It seems quite tough", Keith mused. Except from on the TV at the bar, he'd never really heard anybody speaking French. But it surely did sound hard. </p>
<p>"I like it, actually...it has a beautiful sound to it", Mick meant with a shrug. </p>
<p>"Tell me something?", Keith prompted because he actually was curious to hear Mick speaking French. </p>
<p>"In French?", Mick frowned, obviously caught off guard by Keith's request. For a moment, he just stared out of the window, apparently trying to come up with something. Then, he turned back towards Keith, a light smile on his lips. </p>
<p>"Merci de faire d'être coincé dans cet endroit abandonné vraiment utile", he said in French, and of course, Keith didn't understand a single word. </p>
<p>"What does it mean?", he wanted to know. </p>
<p>"You don't wanna know", Mick replied, chuckling, he sounded a little flustered. </p>
<p>"Is it...something mean? Or gross?", Keith guessed, making Mick laugh. </p>
<p>"No...it's...actually it's something nice", he said. </p>
<p>"Well...then you can tell me", Keith meant, giving him a short glance before fixing his eyes back on the street. </p>
<p>"Well, alright…", Mick sighed in feigned annoyance before chuckling a little. "I said...I said, thanks for making being stuck in this godforsaken place really worthwhile", he admitted. </p>
<p>"You really think so?", Keith asked, almost stunned, once more taking his eyes off the road to regard Mick. </p>
<p>Hearing him say that wasn't something Keith had expected in the slightest. Being used to all the advantages and conveniences of a big city, surely it must be horribly boring for Mick to be forced to stay around for longer than planned. Especially since he seemed so sophisticated and well-educated. Keith didn't even want to think about it too much, because it would only make him feel bad, but compared to Mick, he felt like a brute. Probably was. Usually, there was no way someone like Mick would be around someone like him, not if he had a choice. That's why Mick's next words startled him even more. </p>
<p>"It's fun hanging out with you, Keith", Mick meant and Keith could hear the smile in his voice. </p>
<p>For a moment, Keith didn't know what to reply. The only one who had ever told him this was Ronnie, and he was his best mate. Not someone he'd known for the better part of a day. But the fact that Mick - a boy from a city Keith could only dream of ever getting to see, someone with a mutual love of great music, who had seen one of Keith's greatest idols live - was telling him this, seemed almost surreal. And it flattered him immensely, leaving him momentarily speechless. </p>
<p>"I...I think so too", he could finally manage to return after a short while. "It's...it's really fun...hanging out with you", he added and as he stole another glance over at him, Mick was giving him the sweetest little smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the car repair shop, they didn't receive the greatest of news. At least Mick seemed to be pretty bummed upon finding out that he would have to wait about a week for a replacement of a starter that would fit his car. The guy working there told them that, usually, it wouldn't take this long. If it just was another old Chevy, they probably would have some replacement parts around. But not for a Ford Thunderbird model 1970. </p>
<p>"So...looks like you'll be stuck here for another week", Keith tried to hit a joking tone as they left the car workshop after Mick had ordered a new starter there. Mick only hummed in reply, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans as they were walking back to Keith's truck.</p>
<p>"You should drop me off at some motel", he quietly said, not meeting Keith's eyes. </p>
<p>"You can stay with us...it's not a problem", Keith assured him once more, not sure why Mick would be changing his mind again now after Keith had already told him that it was fine for him to stick around. "I...I could show you stuff...you could help", he reminded him as they got back into the pick-up. </p>
<p>"I'd only be standing in your way, Keith...I've never done any of these things before...like mucking the stables or so…", Mick argued and Keith thought that probably he just wasn't up for the hard work after all. That he might have been right with his first assumption, and Mick was a city boy through and through, who didn't want to get his hands dirty.</p>
<p>"You did really well with the horses earlier...they enjoyed it", he assured him and it was the truth. They had been all calm around Mick, actually enjoying it as he helped Keith grooming them with a brush. Mick only replied with a somewhat awkward grin, apparently not buying it, but Keith did mean what he said. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to stay? I don't wanna be a burden…", he carefully asked then. Maybe he just didn't want to intrude too much? </p>
<p>"You wouldn't…", Keith affirmed him. "I'd like...it would be...it would be nice...if you stayed", he eventually settled for, smiling at him lightly as he started the engine. </p>
<p>"Okay, then...thanks, really", Mick gave back, truly sounding grateful as he returned his smile. </p>
<p>"You wanna get some lunch?", Keith suggested, once it was settled that Mick would be staying with them at the farm. "I know a place…"</p>
<p>"Sure, let's go there", Mick agreed, grinning at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith!", the voice of his best friend greeted them almost as soon as they stepped foot inside of the diner. It belonged to Ronnie's parents and he had already been working there as well since they still went to high school together.</p>
<p>"Hey, mate", Keith gave him a little wave of his hand as Ronnie approached them, spotting a wide smile. </p>
<p>"Haven't seen you in a while, bud. Who's that?", Ronnie wanted to know once he realised Keith wasn't alone. He almost gave him a shocked look which Keith couldn't even blame him for. Ronnie knew everybody whom Keith knew, so for him to show up with some random guy who obviously wasn't from around there, probably seemed a little odd. </p>
<p>"Oh...that's...that's Mick. His car broke down", Keith simply explained, hoping that would do it for Ronnie. There really wasn't much else to tell. </p>
<p>"And you're fixing it?", his best friend guessed because, of course, he knew how eager Keith was about tinkering around on his own car.  </p>
<p>"We gotta wait for a replacement part first"  Mick interjected. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Ronnie", Ronnie then remembered to introduce himself, holding out his hand for Mick to shake. </p>
<p>"Mick, nice to meet you", he gave back. </p>
<p>"You guys wanna grab a bite?", Ronnie asked, looking at them expectantly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure", Keith said and Mick nodded in agreement. Obviously, they didn't just come around to have a chat with Ronnie.</p>
<p>"Okay, come on." </p>
<p>"How're you doing, Keith? How're your grandparents?", Ronnie wanted to know as he walked them over to a table and handed them menus. Although it was around lunch time, there weren't really many customers around. As was to be expected. Most people only showed up in the early evening for a drink. </p>
<p>"Alright, same old stuff going on at the farm", Keith shrugged because there really wasn't much to tell. The most interesting news was that Mick would be staying with them until his car could be fixed. </p>
<p>"Have you guys been knowing each other for long?", Mick inquired after he had just observed them for a moment. </p>
<p>"Keith's my best friend", Ronnie said, grinning goofily at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah...we met at school", Keith nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>"Where are you from, Mick?", Ronnie wanted to know then. </p>
<p>"Chicago." </p>
<p>"That's quite a long way", Ronnie meant and Keith only nodded. He didn't even have a clue how far exactly it was, but Mick had mentioned earlier that he had been on the road for four days before his car broke down. </p>
<p>"I'm on a road trip to Yellowstone National Park", Mick told him. </p>
<p>"And now your car broke down", Ronnie mused. </p>
<p>"Unfortunately…"</p>
<p>"It's a Ford Thunderbird from 1970", Keith couldn't stop himself from saying because he still couldn't quite fathom that he actually got to see a car like that. And that he got to hang out with the guy driving said car. Who also had a really brilliant taste in music. Considering that nothing exciting was ever happening in this town, this happening to Keith almost seemed too amazing to be true.  </p>
<p>"Wow. Your folks are rich or something?", Ronnie gawped, staring at Mick out of wide eyes. </p>
<p>"Uh…", Mick just made, getting visibly uncomfortable at this question. </p>
<p>"Ron...can we order?", Keith prompted him because he hadn't intended to give Ronnie an invitation to be that obviously nosy and annoying towards Mick. </p>
<p>"Oh, sure, of course...what do you want?", Ronnie replied, grabbing his pen and notebook to note down their orders. </p>
<p>"Sorry about Ronnie…", he sheepishly said once his best friend had taken their orders and disappeared to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"It's fine", Mick meant, giving him a reassuring nod over the table. "I just...don't really like talking about my parents", he clarified and Keith did get him only too well because it was the same for him. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I understand that", Keith mumbled, biting his bottom lip. </p>
<p>"I know", Mick simply replied, looking at him almost fondly. And indeed, there was some unspoken agreement between them, some kind of understanding, getting each other, even without losing any further words about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys! I am sooo amazed by all the feedback this story has been getting so far, omg, seriously, it's absolutely wonderful to read your comments and hear that you really seem to like this story, it makes me so so so happy, thank you soo much!! :) this probably might be my favourite story I ever wrote and I literally cannot wait to continue working on it! Knowing that you guys are enjoying it and wanna read it is honestly so inspiring and I couldn't be any more excited about this story :)<br/>This chapter is all cute and adorable, the next one will contain drama, hahah...but for now, enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"His coat is torn and frayed<br/>
It's seen much better days<br/>
Just as long as the guitar plays<br/>
Let it steal your heart away.."<br/>
- The Rolling Stones, Torn and Frayed</p>
</blockquote><p>It had been three days since Keith first brought Mick to the farm after picking him up on the road when his car broke down. Since it would still take a while for the new engine starter to be delivered to the car workshop, there was nothing left to do for Mick but stay put and make the best of it. And actually, surprisingly, he absolutely enjoyed it so far. Living on a farm was nothing like he could ever have imagined. Everything was so much different from his life in Chicago, more primitive, more simple, everyone just tried to make ends meet. Work there didn't mean studying law books, working through cases and paragraphs, preparing for exams, it meant actually tackling work with your hands, getting things done. And contrary to his first assumption, Mick wasn't even that clumsy as he had feared when it came to all the manual labour that needed to be done on the farm every single day. </p><p>The prior day, Keith had started showing him around, teaching him how everything needed to be handled. From checking on all the animals and feeding them, to mucking the stables, watering some of the vegetables, and milking the cows and goats. But first, Keith had lent him some of his old clothes to work in. </p><p>"You uh...you can't really be mucking the stables like that", he had told him the morning before as Mick was standing there in a new pair of dark blue jeans and a salmon coloured shirt, while Keith was looking at him quite amused. "You'll only get your clothes dirty…" </p><p>"Well, I didn't really bring any old stuff", Mick had shrugged because when leaving Chicago, he had packed sparsely. There hadn't really been any other option. Apart from that, he didn't even think that he possessed anything in his whole closet that might be fit for working on a farm. But he definitely thought it was very considerate and kind of Keith to be worried about the state of his clothes. </p><p>So in the end, Keith had looked through his own clothes, eventually handing Mick a bunch of them. And now he was strolling alongside Keith over wide meadows, wearing some of Keith's old boots that were one number too big, some torn jeans, and a washed out flannel shirt that fit just about right because they were the same size. With Ratbag right on their heels, they were on their way over to where the sheep were browsing, a piece of meadow enclosed by an electric fence.</p><p>"We're gonna have to move them soon", Keith mentioned as they had made sure that all the sheep were alright and the fence was still in good order as well. "Just a bit...but...the grass here doesn't look too good anymore", he explained. </p><p>"How often do you have to do that?" Mick wanted to know as they were standing amidst a good five dozen sheep. Some of them already did have their lambs that were staggering about on their thin little legs. </p><p>"Every now and again...if there...if there isn't enough fresh grass anymore", Keith informed him as Mick watched one of the lambs finding its way back to its mother, before eagerly starting to suckle milk. It was a completely idyllic, endearing view. </p><p>"There are some...some more of them are expecting lambs...we gotta keep an eye on them. Probably bring them back to the stables", he added as they kept looking around for said sheep. </p><p>As it turned out, they had arrived just in time to actually see one of the sheep lambing. It was lying down on its side on the grass, mowing and wincing while they could already see part of the lamb's tiny head. Mick had never experienced anything like this before and honestly couldn't tell whether he was amazed, or freaked out at how messy it all looked. </p><p>"What are you doing?", he asked Keith, all but astonished, as he kneeled down next to the sheep, pushing up the right sleeve of his ragged parka. </p><p>"Gotta help it with the feet...it kinda seems stuck...she...she doesn't look to be doing too well", he meant, nodding at the sheep that seemed to be in agony, twitching and mowing in distress. </p><p>"Isn't it...normal?", Mick wanted to know, grimacing and looking away as Keith, without further ado, slowly slid his bare hand along the lamb's tiny head and then into the sheep. For a moment, he felt like he was going to be sick at the sight of it, but he simply focused on Ratbag instead who was happily jumping around, keeping all the sheep herded up close. </p><p>"You should...you should be able to see the front feet too…not just the head", Keith said as he apparently started to feel around for the lamb's legs. </p><p>Mick stood by, waiting almost in strain, as he was biting around on his bottom lip while Keith was helping the sheep delivering its lamb. It was nothing like he'd ever witnessed in his entire life and he was utterly in awe of Keith because he had no clue whether he would be able to do the same. Actually he was quite sure that he wouldn't because he couldn't even properly watch it without feeling like he might throw up or faint. </p><p>In the end, it took Keith only a little while to locate the legs and properly place them, pulling them out of the sheep. After a moment, the whole rest of the little lamb followed and Mick yet again had to avert his gaze because of how messy and bloody it all was. Once he had cut the umbilical cord with his swiss army knife, Keith pulled out some old rug from his pockets, rubbing the lamb until it actually started to baa. </p><p>"There you go...yeah, yeah, you're alright", Keith murmured at the lamb, carefully picking it up and sitting it back down again in front of its mother for her to inspect it. "There you go…", he whispered, smiling lightly and patting the sheep's side as it started licking its offspring. </p><p>"That was...amazing", was the only thing Mick could utter because he literally was at a loss for words. Keith, once again, had completely startled him with some kind of knowledge and skill that Mick hadn't even been aware of existed. There was so much to do around the farm that required the most varied competences and Mick was almost certain that so far he'd only seen mere parts of what Keith's day to day life throughout the year looked like. There always seemed something else that needed to be tended to, most of which Mick didn't have the slightest clue how to handle. But Keith, who'd grown up on the farm, who'd done nothing else his whole life, possessed all this proficiency and Mick could only wonder whether he might be able to learn but fractions of what Keith knew. </p><p>"Does this happen often? That you gotta help them out?", he inquired as Keith was cleaning off his bloodstained hands the best he could. </p><p>"Sometimes yeah...had some...some messy stuff already. Uh...lambs not making it...sheep not making it", Keith told him as he had his gaze directed at the sheep and its newborn lamb that had found its way to its mother's udder on still wobbly legs and started suckling.</p><p>"What happened to the lambs then?", Mick asked, also observing the little lamb's first actions. Now that its mother had licked it clean, actually it looked like an ordinary, cute lamb instead of a bloody mess and he had to admit that it was really quite adorable. </p><p>"Uhm, I...I had to raise them by the bottle", Keith explained. </p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"It's...it's tough...uh...they need one every three or four hours in the beginning...so...you gotta get up in the middle of the night...like...like if it was your own kid", he explained, making Mick chuckle lightly at the comparison. </p><p>"So, how many lamb kids did you raise already?", he wanted to know, smiling at the imagination of Keith being responsible for helping some of these sweet little animals to grow up into proper sheep. </p><p>"At least one every other year…", Keith mused as they left the sheep and its newborn alone for the moment, rather looking around for the other sheep that were close to lambing. </p><p>"They're so adorable", Mick commented, smiling as he spotted two other lambs skipping around. </p><p>"They are", Keith agreed, and Mick could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing for fun around here?", Mick asked as they were walking over to Keith's cabin after supper that night. Keith's grandma had made some stew that they had more or less wolfed down after a day spent outside.</p><p>"Uh...there's...there's nothing much going on here…", Keith shrugged as they reached his cabin and he opened the door for Mick to step inside first. Apart from two diners and three bars, there wasn't really any place you could go to. Sometimes, some country or folk band would play at one of the bars, and people would line-dance. </p><p>"It's Sunday evening", Mick meant, sounding incredulous, as they both kicked their boots off, peeling out of their jackets. Mick still was wearing the one that actually belonged to Keith's grandpa and Keith still thought he looked ridiculous in it because it was way too large for him. </p><p>"People go to the bar maybe...have a drink", he said. Actually he didn't care too much about spare time activities like that. If he wanted to get drunk, he could buy some beer at the grocery store and drink it in peace, with Ronnie or his grandpa. Not surrounded by people he didn't know and didn't care about. Like that, it was way cheaper anyway. </p><p>"Maybe?", Mick repeated, a lopsided grin on his face. </p><p>"I...I don't really...I don't really like just...going out and getting drunk", Keith explained as he walked over to the kitchen to put the kettle on because he could need some tea. "You want a cup of tea, too?", he asked Mick, who had settled down on the couch, his elbow propped on the backrest, his face leaning against the palm of his hand. </p><p>"You're really so British", Mick snickered and Keith could feel himself blushing as he busied himself with turning on the gas stove and putting some tea leaves into a pot. "But yeah, I could need some tea, please...it's a little chill in here", Mick acknowledged. </p><p>"Oh...do you want me to fire up the oven?", Keith suggested because he hadn't perceived it as that cold. He guessed he was used to it. But Mick, having grown up in some town house in Chicago, probably was used to having a heater in each room to crank up whenever needed. </p><p>"It's okay, I'll just take the blanket", Mick said, throwing the woolen blanket over his shoulders and pulling it close around himself. "You don't need to fire up the oven now just for me."</p><p>"It's not a problem", Keith meant because it would take him all of five minutes. He had a basket with chopped wood standing next to the oven and some fir cones to help it better catch fire. </p><p>"I'll be fine", Mick assured him, giving him a little smile across the room, and Keith just nodded in reply, smiling back at him. </p><p>"Are they playing any music in town?", Mick wanted to know as the water in the kettle started bubbling, telling Keith it was hot enough to brew up the tea. </p><p>"There's country bands...and line dance", Keith let him know as he returned to him with a cup of tea in each hand, putting them down on the small coffee table before sitting down on the couch with Mick. </p><p>"Seriously?", he stared at him out of wide eyes as if he couldn't believe him. </p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Oh man...I'm really stuck at world's end", Mick sighed, a chuckle escaping him. </p><p>"Are you...bored?", Keith asked because why else would Mick be complaining about the barely existent choices of evening entertainment. </p><p>"No I just...I was wondering. What you're doing around here….", he shrugged, and as he stretched out an arm to reach for one of the tea cups on the coffee table, the blanket slid down from his shoulder. </p><p>"Fridays and Saturdays there's a...a drive-in theatre when the weather's right", Keith offered, watching Mick warm his hands on the hot cup. </p><p>It really was one of the only worthwhile things to do around there. He used to go a lot with Ronnie when they were younger. But now only every now and again, since most of the time, Ronnie would go with his girlfriend. Sometimes, when they were showing a really good movie, Keith would go by himself. He didn't care whether he was sitting alone in his car, he simply wanted to watch a movie. It wasn't like his grandparents had a TV. They were way too expensive. Ronnie, of course, did have one at the diner and sometimes, after closing hour, they'd meet up there, just skipping through the programs until it was too late and there was nothing left to be broadcast but snow and white noise. </p><p>Keith was alright with the sparse choices of diversion, because mostly, he was so tired after working all day, or riding out with the horses, that he just wanted to listen to some music and then sleep. Other times, he would read until his eyelids were heavy, or he'd play around a little on his guitar or harp. He felt like he could entertain himself quite fine. Though, while Keith figured that he was his own best company, he didn't mind having Mick around at all for a change. It was nice getting to be around somebody other than his grandparents after supper. He was great company, it was actually fun talking to him. </p><p>Mick was truly interested in everything going on at the farm because he'd never experienced any of it before. He would be asking him honest questions, actually caring about Keith's explanations. And surprisingly, Mick wasn't only theoretically invested, but already had proven over the past two days, that he wasn't shying away from hard and dirty work. Keith definitely hadn't expected this from him, and he was amazed that Mick was totally willing to muck in and help out where he could. </p><p>"What...what would you be doing in Chicago now?", he inquired from Mick, curious to hear some more about his life there. He'd dropped a few stories about college and law school, and mostly was keen about talking of Blues clubs and concerts and musicians he'd seen playing. </p><p>"Hang out with some friends at a bar...going to a music club, watching some band play...go dancing at a nightclub...stuff like that", Mick meant as he carefully took a sip of his tea. </p><p>"You gotta be bored here…", Keith mused, holding his own tea cupped with both hands as well to warm them. </p><p>"Not if you entertain me", Mick said, grinning at him almost as if he wanted to challenge him. </p><p>"What do you wanna do?", Keith asked, smirking at him, expectantly waiting for Mick's reply. </p><p>"Play me something on guitar if you like?", he suggested and it made Keith smile. Of course he could do that. </p><p>"Sure, yeah", he said, getting up to grab his guitar from its stand in the corner before settling down again. </p><p>He started strumming around a little, just hitting some random chords before actually getting into a rhythm, and playing various well-known tunes by some of his favourite artists. Actually, he could play these licks blindfolded because he'd been practising them for years. Yet, he still kept his eyes focused on his guitar, only looking up at Mick every now and again, finding him smiling in what seemed like appreciation. </p><p>"God, you're brilliant…I mean it", Mick commented the next time his eyes met Keith's, and Keith felt himself blushing at the compliment, ducking his head to focus his gaze back on his fretboard. Obviously, he was aware that he could play the guitar quite decently. He'd done so for almost eight years by now. But most of the time he just played for himself, sometimes for his grandparents. He wasn't used to anyone else actually appreciating and praising his skills like that. </p><p>"Thanks", he muttered, shortly looking back up at Mick, who was still smiling at him.</p><p>"I wish I could properly play too…", he all but sighed after an instant.</p><p>"If you...if you want to I could show you", Keith offered, stopping to pick around on the strings, already about to hand his guitar to Mick. But he declined for now. </p><p>"Later maybe? Could you just...keep playing for a little while longer? I love to listen to you play...", Mick admitted and if Keith wasn't mistaken, he could actually see his cheeks turning somewhat pink. </p><p>"Do you play anything?", he wanted to know after a moment as he randomly started strumming one of Muddy Waters' songs. While Mick certainly had expressed his adoration for music thoroughly, he didn't mention so far whether he also played an instrument. Only that he wasn't too great at handling the guitar. </p><p>"Not really...sometimes I sing, though", Mick said. "Can you play Love in Vain by Robert Johnson?"</p><p>"Of course…", Keith grinned and began picking the first tunes. Mick started humming along to it as Keith kept playing and eventually, he ended up singing. And Keith was so astonished about Mick's singing voice, that he momentarily forgot to play because the only thing he could do was staring at Mick. </p><p>"What? Am I that bad?", he inquired with an awkward chuckle, actually throwing Keith an irritated look as he realised that Keith couldn't stop looking at him in wonder. </p><p>"No...no, you're...you're amazing", Keith quickly said, stunned that Mick apparently wasn't aware of his talents. </p><p>"I'm not", he chuckled, clearly sounding flustered. "I'm just...making weird noises", he played it down and seemed almost coy now, a side of him Keith hadn't noticed yet.  </p><p>"No, you're not...I've never...I've never heard a white bloke sing like that...you're truly bloody amazing", he assured him, biting his lip because he wasn't really used to complimenting anybody. But Mick surely did deserve the praise, his voice sounded incredible.</p><p>"You...you think?", he carefully inquired as if Keith was the first to ever tell him. </p><p>"Yeah...I...I really like your voice…", Keith quietly admitted without directly looking at him, feeling his cheeks flush. </p><p>"Thanks", Mick all but whispered, he sounded oddly flattered. </p><p>"Do you...uh...do you want me to show you how to play something?", Keith asked then because he didn't know what else to do or say. </p><p>"Uhm...tomorrow, maybe? I think I'm too tired now to focus...", Mick meant and Keith nodded. </p><p>"Alright...I'm tired too", he confirmed, putting his guitar away. "Do you wanna use the bathroom first?" </p><p>"No, please go first...I need to finish my tea anyway", Mick replied, lifting up his still half full cup that probably was almost cold by now. </p><p>"Okay...goodnight, Mick", he gave back as he got up from the couch in order to go to the bathroom. </p><p>"Sleep well, Keith", Mick said as he had already halfway crossed the room. And as he looked back at him before disappearing into the bathroom, he could see that Mick was spotting a little smile. </p><p> </p><p>"You can try with Misty...she's...she's even a little gentler than Pirate…", Keith meant as they were standing on the paddock where the two horses were browsing. They had brought a saddle and horse-gear in order for Mick to learn horseback riding. </p><p>It was late afternoon and they'd tended to most of their other tasks around the farm already. In the morning, Keith had taught him yet another new thing: how to make cheese out of goats' milk. Mick had never tried it before, whenever he wanted some cheese, he just went to the store and bought it. Actually being able to produce food with his own bare hands, seeing the animals it was coming from, was an experience he didn't think he'd ever make. Keith had also shown him how to milk the goats, but Mick didn't manage to follow his directions yet. Also with the cows, he'd had a quite hard time so far trying to figure out how to actually milk them. But Keith had assured him that it all just required a little more practise and that it had taken him a while, too, to figure it out when he was a young boy and first tried it. Even if Mick didn't manage to help with milking yet, at least he could say that he had made goat cheese for the first time in his life. And he was quite a little proud of that because it had worked out pretty well. </p><p>"And not as tall", Mick commented, regarding the height of the horses. It wasn't that much, but Misty seemed to be considerably smaller than Pirate. He still was a little bit freaked out about not being able to handle the horse properly once he was sitting up there and then falling down. </p><p>"You won't fall", Keith reassured him, while he was gently patting the white horse's nose, apparently remembering Mick's fright. </p><p>"You will...lead her around, right?", he wanted to know, as Keith was slowly putting a blue harness over Misty's head in order to attach the reins. </p><p>"I mean...yeah...or...or I could just ride with you", Keith shrugged and Mick frowned at the suggestion. </p><p>"Together? Will she be able to carry us?" He couldn't quite tell whether the prospect of sitting on a horse together with Keith seemed better or worse than sitting on a horse by himself. Since he had tried neither, he obviously didn't have any references. </p><p>"Yeah, but...then we cannot use a saddle", Keith informed him with a lopsided grin and Mick shook his head at that. He definitely did not want to try that. </p><p>"Oh, no way I'm getting up on a horse without a saddle...how do you even do that?", he asked because he honestly couldn't imagine this actually working out. The only times he'd seen people riding horses bareback had been in movies and he figured that it probably were stunt people or something. Because surely, nobody would willingly sit on a horse without any devices to help keep them up there. </p><p>"I can show you", Keith grinned, handing him the reins that he'd just fixed. </p><p>"Okay, now I'm curious", Mick meant as he took the reins, securely holding them in his hand and taking a step back for Keith to have some space. </p><p>"Just...like that", Keith said, before he grabbed a handful of Misty's mane and then jumped into the air, swinging one of his legs over her back, simply hopping onto the horse. It all happened so quickly that Mick had barely time to process. All he could do was stand there and stare, wide-eyed, at Keith who was grinning at him from up on the horse's back. </p><p>"Wow…", Mick made, suppressing the urge to tell Keith to do it again because he wanted to see it another time. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything that nonchalant before in his life.</p><p>"How did you do that?", he wanted to know instead, still a little in awe. </p><p>He felt like nearly everything Keith did left him rather speechless. Even though Keith certainly didn't do it to show off because he wasn't that kind of guy. He was way too bashful and insecure, despite probably being one of the coolest fellas Mick had ever met. Keith played the blues guitar almost like he'd never done anything else in his entire life. He knew how to drive a tractor and how to catch sheep with a lasso and he could ride horses bareback. But apart from all these skills, he was incredibly humble and kind, sweet even, a gentle soul. </p><p>And Mick was utterly captivated by him, smitten. No matter what Keith told him or showed him, he couldn't stop being entirely fascinated and enthralled. And since Keith had admitted to him that he liked his singing voice two nights prior, Mick couldn't get the cute, shy smile out of his head anymore that had accompanied Keith's compliment. He was so sweet and endearing, and Mick figured that he was starting to hopelessly become enamoured with Keith. Him playing the guitar while smiling at Mick all sweetly, had completely swept him off his feet, stolen his heart. </p><p>But there was no way he could let his feelings get carried away like this, there was no way he should indulge in these thoughts any more than he already had. Because he'd be leaving in a couple of days, as soon as his car could be fixed, and then he'd probably never get to see Keith again. Even if he could stay longer, he could neither expect nor hope for Keith to feel the same. Considering that he grew up in some hicksville in the back of beyond, he could be glad if Keith still would want to talk to him if he found out about Mick's preferences. He knew he couldn't let himself fall, not for a boy he couldn't have and wouldn't see again. Not if he didn't want to come back to Chicago even more messed up than he had left. Not if he didn't want to end up pining after him. </p><p>That's why, the other night when Keith had offered to teach him something on guitar, Mick had told him that he was tired. In truth, though, he had wanted nothing more but for Keith to teach him some licks. Yet, he simply couldn't stand to be this close to him for a moment longer without getting completely dizzy and flustered. Not after Keith had told him that he liked his singing voice. Coming from a sweet, handsome guy like him, it truly had been one of the most flattering compliments ever and had made Mick feel all lightheaded and giddy. </p><p>"It's not that tough...you just need some practise. And also...it helps not to be a wuss", Keith chuckled. </p><p>"Did you just call me a wuss?", Mick asked, faking to be shocked. Probably he even was, a little bit, because he didn't expect something as bold as that coming from Keith. </p><p>"Maybe", he shrugged and Mick started grinning widely as he understood that Keith was messing with him to get him up onto that horse. </p><p>"Well, okay...okay, I'll do it, I'll get up there, but just with a saddle", he finally gave in and as Keith got off Misty's back, he gave him an almost pleased grin. </p><p>"Well, then...let's put the saddle on first", Keith meant, picking up the saddle from where he'd placed it over the wooden fence of the paddock. Mick observed how he lifted it up onto the horse's back, adjusting it, then fastening it underneath its belly. </p><p>"Up you go", he prompted Mick, who simply was staring at the horse and the saddle, trying to figure out how to best get up there. </p><p>"Uhm…", he made as he grabbed for the knob at the front of the saddle. </p><p>"Yeah, just...just put your left foot there into the stirrup...yeah, like that. And then pull yourself up, lifting your right leg over her back", Keith advised him and Mick tried to follow his description. </p><p>He didn't suppose that pulling himself up onto Misty's back looked even remotely as graceful and cool as when Keith had hopped on there before. But somehow, he still managed to get onto the horse's back without tumbling right down again on the other side. </p><p>"So...what do you think?", Keith asked him, holding the reins, as Mick was skidding on the saddle, trying to find a proper seat. </p><p>"It's...it's alright, I guess…", he said, while he was grabbing onto the knob as Keith slowly started leading Misty around along the paddock. </p><p>"You wanna hold the reins?", Keith asked him after a little while that he had just led the horse around and Mick got accustomed to the feeling of sitting in a saddle, the horse moving underneath him. </p><p>"No...I'm good", he quickly declined because he didn't feel like he actually needed to do that right on his very first horseback ride. He was just fine like that, with Keith leading Misty.  </p><p>"Alright", Keith chuckled.</p><p>"How do I get down again?", Mick wanted to know eventually as they'd rounded the paddock once. </p><p>"Kinda...the same way you...you'd get off a bike?", Keith tried explaining and Mick figured it seemed logical. Only that a bike wouldn't move without him actually pedalling.</p><p>"A bike isn't alive, though", he mused. "Will you catch me if I fall?", he couldn't stop himself from asking, a little chuckle escaping him. </p><p>"You won't fall...come on...just hold onto the knob on the saddle and then swing your leg over there", Keith instructed him and Mick nodded, before doing as he had told him. </p><p>A moment later, he was standing on the ground again, next to Keith, who was smiling at him encouragingly. </p><p>"See...you made it. Wasn't that bad, was it?"</p><p>"No...it was nice", Mick admitted, getting a little flustered as Keith kept smiling at him like that. He had some roguish handsomeness about him that was entirely captivating and was causing Mick's heart to skip a beat. </p><p>"Told you", Keith deadpanned and it made Mick smirk lightly, before he averted his gaze because he felt himself getting all giddy once again. </p><p>"If we...if we tried together without a saddle...you would sit in the front, right? Lead her?", he inquired as Keith took the saddle off of Misty's back. </p><p>"Well...if you didn't want to?"</p><p>"I...I want to hold you...hold onto you, I mean...it...it would feel safer", he bit his lip, feeling his cheek grow hot upon his slip of the tongue. He really needed to get a grip on himself or otherwise it might get a little too awkward. </p><p>"Do you want to try?", Keith asked, as if he didn't notice Mick's slip. Probably he hadn't. </p><p>"Maybe another time? I feel like I'm having enough of it for now", Mick said because he didn't suppose he could bear being that close to Keith right at this moment. He needed to get his thoughts straight first and blamed himself for having it this bad for Keith. It was utterly pathetic. </p><p>"Oh...sure, yeah…", Keith returned, and if Mick didn't just imagine things, he sounded a little bummed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, I had this scene with the sheep planned for weeks and then recently Mick posted that video of himself and sheep and I completely lost it, it's just sooo funny that he actually has sheep 😂 and also I didn't believe for a second that he actually knows how to fix a car lol xD</p><p>Another thing about the lyrics...whenever I've been listening to this song, I had to think of Keith and recently I read that Mick wrote the lyrics about him, so this definitely explains why they seem so fitting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>I didn't think I'd be back with this next chapter that soon but for some reason I ended up writing more and faster than expected so this chapter does not even contain everything it was supposed to be containing since I had to split it and the rest of what was supposed to happen here will be in chapter 5 :D<br/>Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and your feedback, it really means so so much to me and I really do love you guys, so thanks a lot for sticking with me and this story. Now, enjoy this next chapter...(it's a little bit dramatic lol but nothing too bad xD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Yes, I'm nitty-gritty and my shirt's all torn<br/>But I would love to spill the beans with you till dawn..."<br/>- The Rolling Stones, Loving Cup<br/></p>
</blockquote><br/>Thursday, exactly a week after Keith had first met Mick, they went to the farmer's market together, accompanied by Keith's grandpa. They helped setting up the stand, placing the eggs and the milk and the wool and the cheese they had brought onto a table. They didn't have any vegetables or fruit yet, because it wasn't the season. At least not for what they were growing at the farm. That day, Keith's grandpa would be selling their goods, while Mick and him wanted to drop by the car repair shop, to ask whether the starter for Mick's car had arrived already.<p>But for the moment, both of them seemed to postpone actually going there. At least Keith knew he did, as he kept strolling around the marketplace with Mick. If the replacement part was there, then he could fix Mick's car, which meant that he would be able to hit the road. Although he was aware that it had only been a matter of time for Mick to set off again, Keith felt oddly bummed at that prospect. If he was being honest, he didn't want Mick to leave just yet. There was so much that he still wanted to show him, so many things they still could be doing. He hadn't even managed to teach him how to play a single song on guitar. And apart from that round they made the other day on the paddock, with Keith leading Mick around on Misty, they hadn't really gone horseback riding yet, either. It had been a whole week, and still way too little time. Never before had Keith grown accustomed to anyone that quickly. Never before did he want to get to know anyone better this badly, and yet did he feel like he still barely knew anything about Mick. One week seemed so much, but ultimately not enough. And the time they still had now was scarce, limited. So Keith desperately tried to cling to every second he had left in Mick's company. </p>
<p>"You uh...wanna grab a bite to eat?", Keith asked him as they were passing the market stands, eyeing the goods on sale. Some few of the farmers didn't just sell things to take home with, but also food to eat right there. </p>
<p>"Sure...can you recommend anything?", Mick wanted to know as they stopped in order to orient themselves.</p>
<p>"That one guy over there...he's selling grilled sausages...they're actually quite good", Keith meant, pointing at an older man who had brought a barbecue. "He offers them with self-baked bread", he informed him and Mick nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>"Well, alright, let's try these then!", he said eagerly and they went over there to get some food. Mick ordered a portion for each of them, paying for them both. </p>
<p>"You didn't have to", Keith mumbled, almost abashedly as Mick handed him his share, but Mick only waved it off. </p>
<p>"It's fine...you did more than enough for me lately", he returned, giving him an honest smile. </p>
<p>"It's not...it's not like you haven't been helping out...you...you did a lot", Keith admitted, remembering all the things he'd showed Mick on the farm and the way he'd picked up on them, more or less easily. </p>
<p>"I've been standing in your way", Mick chuckled, as he took a bite from his sausage, humming contentedly. "That's really quite good!", he commented on the food and Keith smiled in agreement. </p>
<p>"You haven't...been standing in the way, I mean. You...you learned quite a few things, didn't you?", he added then after he swallowed a bite of his own grilled sausage. </p>
<p>"I had a great teacher", Mick gave back, spotting a lopsided grin as they sat down on a bench in order to finish their meal. </p>
<p>"Pity you gotta leave...before you could get a hang on milking", Keith said in a joking tone and made Mick snicker. </p>
<p>But actually, he meant it. He wished that Mick wouldn't be leaving that soon, but there wasn't really anything he could do or say about it. Mick hadn't planned being or staying there, the only reason they even had met was for his broken down car. And once Keith could fix it, there wasn't a reason why Mick would be sticking around any longer. </p>
<p>"We don't know yet whether the starter is there. Maybe there's still a few days for me to actually get it right", Mick returned, as well in a joking manner. Keith hoped it would turn out like that. But obviously, he couldn't count on it. </p>
<p>"Maybe…", he muttered, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of Mick driving off way too soon for his liking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they found out a while later at the car workshop, the engine starter for Mick' car had actually arrived that very day. The salesman told them that they were lucky to get it in their latest delivery, or otherwise it would have taken until the next week. Not so lucky, after all, if it was up to Keith. He wouldn't have minded in the slightest if the new starter just did arrive a couple days later. </p>
<p>Keith's heart almost dropped as he watched Mick pay for the replacement part, irrevocably realising that this meant Mick would be back on the road again very soon, on the leave. At least as soon as Keith got to fix his car. But he knew that it wouldn't be taking him incredibly long, it wasn't even a matter of hours. And then there was nothing that would be holding Mick back from finally continuing his trip to Yellowstone National Park. Keith couldn't even tell why he was this bummed about Mick carrying on. But he supposed that they'd been getting along really well, had hit it off quite amazingly with each other. And this wasn't something that happened to Keith very often. Actually, he mostly had a hard time meeting new people because he was too shy to open up and just talk to them, he wasn't that great at keeping up a conversation. That's why he much rather preferred spending time with his animals instead. </p>
<p>But Mick wasn't tough at all to chat to. They would always find new topics, Mick would listen attentively to what Keith had to say about his horses or his work with the sheep. And he'd ask him honest, interested questions, making it surprisingly easy to simply keep conversing with him. It definitely also helped a lot, that despite having entirely different backgrounds, they shared a mutual love for Blues music. The night before, they'd stayed up quite late, huddled up on the couch with two cups of tea, listening to some records, discussing songs and artists and lyrics. It had been wonderful and left Keith feeling all warm and content. And he desperately wanted more of that, nights spent with animated conversations and listening to good music and happy smiles. But with Mick leaving, he already felt the impending lonesomnes of this place looming over him. Not that he ever did mind it before. But now, after having Mick around the whole time, the contrast appeared way too stark. </p>
<p>"So...I guess uh...that means that you can leave now", he quietly said as they left the shop. </p>
<p>He had his hands pushed into the pockets of his ripped jeans, feeling like this already was goodbye. It might just as well be. For an odd moment, he was awfully reminded of the day about six years back, when he was barely fifteen and his first dog had died. She was an Australian shepherd named Fipsy and had been around for as long as he could think. He'd already played with her when he was just a small boy, not even in school yet. It hadn't been the biggest loss in his life, but the only one he could properly be mourning about. And now, being faced with Mick's impending departure, for some reason, he almost felt like losing a dear friend. Although he didn't even know whether he could describe Mick as his friend, after barely knowing him for a week. </p>
<p>"How long will it take you to replace it?", Mick wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Not long…", he shrugged. It wasn't that tough. </p>
<p>"Then I could go on my way tomorrow morning", Mick mused. </p>
<p>The expression on his face was inscrutable. He hadn't been particularly excited about the new engine starter having arrived, yet, obviously, he also hadn't uttered a single word that he would want to stay. Why would he. There were by far more amazing places to be, Keith was painfully aware of that. He wasn't jealous of Mick for being able to simply leave this town behind and carry on. After all, he hadn't been born and raised there like Keith. There was nothing keeping Mick there. For Keith, it was all he knew, though. It was home. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", he nodded, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets as if this could ease the stinging in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're good to go", Keith said, once he had managed to build in the new engine starter and popped the engine hood back down. </p>
<p>Mick had been standing next to him, watching him replace the broken part for the new one. It had taken Keith only a little more than an hour, expertisely taking apart the parts, loosening the bolts and screwing them on again after. He'd been highly concentrated and for Mick there was nothing left but to observe in order to not distract him. </p>
<p>"Thanks", was all he could mumble as Keith was cleaning off his oil stained hands. </p>
<p>Probably, Mick should feel more enthusiastic about his car working again, because it meant that he could finally continue on his trip to Yellowstone National Park. But if he was being honest, he neither felt particularly excited, nor motivated to actually go back onto the road. It wasn't that he didn't still want to go see the National Park and go hiking there. He'd already let off of his original plan to expand his drip and drive to San Francisco as well. There wasn't really time for that anymore. In about ten days, his classes at law school would start again after semester break and until then, he had to be back in Chicago. However, he had hoped to still be able to postpone the inevitable goodbye from the farm and Keith. </p>
<p>The past week was an extraordinary one. His feeling of being stuck at the end of the world had dissolved within hours as Keith had first shown him around the farm, explaining his daily work to him, showing him all the animals. His world and Keith's were two entirely different ones, Mick had understood that right away. While Keith knew nothing about his civil law or criminal law classes at school, Mick had not a single clue about the tasks of a farmer. Yet, it had been completely fascinating for him to get to learn about Keith's chores around the farm, getting to try out for himself the often back-breakingly tough work that had to be done. He still was surprised by himself for not just throwing in the towel, complaining about his hands and his back aching, but actually finding something like serenity and dispersion in the manual labour. </p>
<p>Also, it was totally overwhelming how perfectly he got along with Keith since the very first moment they met. It was obvious that they were like day and night, like fire and ice, yet it felt like they shared an unspoken understanding of each other as if they'd known each other for years, and not for merely a week. Mick had never felt like this with anybody else before. Keith was extraordinary, he'd known right away. He'd been very shy and reserved that night they met, barely losing a word. However, during the past days that Mick got to spend with him, he noticed how Keith would get more talkative and opened up to him with every new day. All it had taken for Mick, was asking him honest questions about his life on the farm that he actually was really interested in. And once he got Keith to talk about his horses, or how to best plant vegetables, or how to shear a sheep, he barely got him to shut up again. Let alone their endless discussions about Blues records and musicians, that got both of them excited. Mick figured it was incredibly endearing to listen to him rambling on and he absolutely adored the way Keith was talking about the things that he was invested in. </p>
<p>Thinking about driving on the next morning, leaving Keith behind, made his heart ache worse than he'd ever admit to anybody. He knew from the beginning that their acquaintance was destined to be limited. It never had been his plan to actually stay there. Pure happenstance had brought them together, if it wasn't for his car, they never even would have met. As much as he wanted to get away from this place when he first got stuck there, by now, he wished that he could stay, just a little while longer. But he didn't know how to reason it. Now that his car was working again, what excuse did he have to actually stay longer? </p>
<p>"I promised you a ride", Mick reminded him after a moment. "And we still gotta pick up your grandfather from the market again", he added.</p>
<p>"You...you actually would let me drive?", Keith asked in astonishment. </p>
<p>"Sure, I told you", Mick smiled. It was the least he could return after everything Keith had done for him this past week. He knew how excited Keith could get about cars, and like this, at least he could give him that small pleasure before leaving. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Keith meant, giving him a wide smile in reply, and Mick thought it was pretty adorable how his whole face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, when will you be leaving tomorrow, lad?", Keith's grandfather wanted to know during supper.</p>
<p>"Uh, somewhen in the morning, I guess", Mick replied before taking a bite of the mashed potatoes that Keith's grandma had prepared. </p>
<p>"You must be excited to finally continue your trip", Keith's grandmother chipped in and Mick only nodded, having his mouth full. </p>
<p>"Thanks again for letting me stay here...and the great food you always cook", he meant, once he had swallowed, actually sounding grateful. And he truly was. He couldn't have met kinder and more polite people to stay with than Keith and his grandparents. </p>
<p>"It was lovely having you here", she replied, smiling widely. </p>
<p>"You actually were a helping hand", Keith's grandfather added and Mick was glad to hear so. </p>
<p>"I thought I wasn't of that much help", Mick laughed. </p>
<p>"You were", Keith assured him. It were some of the only few words he had uttered all evening. He had visibly enjoyed going for a ride with Mick's car, cruising around a bit. But once back at the farm, he had turned very quiet, barely contributing to the conversation at the dinner table. </p>
<p>Before Mick could return anything, Keith's grandma offered to make him some sandwiches for the road to take along when he was leaving the next day. As Mick still was thanking her, Keith got up from the table, putting his only half empty plate away into the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Aren't you hungry anymore?", his grandma asked, as Keith re-emerged from the kitchen.  </p>
<p>"I'm tired", was all he returned. "I'll head over…" </p>
<p>"Wait...I'll come with. I better should get some rest as well", Mick quickly said, as he got up, thanking Keith's grandma once again. </p>
<p>On the way over to Keith's cabin, they didn't exchange a single word. Mick was looking for something, anything, he could say, but it was like he'd lost his ability to form sentences. He didn't really want to leave. But he thought that asking to stay probably would come across as quite odd. After all, he'd waited a whole week to be able to continue his journey. There wasn't an objective, logical reason as for why he would want to stay. Other than that he absolutely wanted to spend more time with Keith. Because he greatly enjoyed his company. And because he had desperately been falling for him ever since Keith first played his guitar for him. </p>
<p>Mick was aware that this alone was a reason to get away as fast as possible, because getting hurt seemed inevitable. But nevertheless it felt incredibly tough making the decision of just leaving, instead of at least trying his luck. He was scared, though. There wasn't really anything he could expect here, except getting his heart broken. He rather wanted to leave and remember Keith as the sweet and kind and handsome boy that he was, instead of yet someone else telling him to fuck off once they found out about his fondness for men. He couldn't really hope for Keith to not freak out. Not because he was striking him as someone who would, but because he was from a place like that. Probably he just didn't know any better. So it felt safer to simply leave instead of getting disappointed. </p>
<p>"Keith?", he said, once they were back at Keith's cabin and Mick had taken place on the couch after kicking his shoes off. </p>
<p>"Yeah?", Keith listened up, as he was hanging his denim jacket up on the coat hanger. </p>
<p>"Will you...play me something on guitar?", he carefully inquired as Keith was just looking at him from where he still was standing by the door. "I'd just...I'd love to listen to you play...if you're not too tired", Mick added, hating how abashed he sounded and how badly he wanted for Keith to play something for him once more before he would be leaving. </p>
<p>"Okay, sure", Keith agreed without hesitation, coming over to him and grabbing his guitar. "What do you want me to play?", he asked as he sat down on the couch with him. </p>
<p>"Anything, really", he said, smiling. "Anything you're playing sounds brilliant" he confessed, feeling his cheeks grow hot as Keith chuckled almost awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Thanks…", he mumbled, starting to strum something that Mick recognised as a song by Howlin' Wolf. </p>
<p>"I didn't manage to teach you a song…", Keith remembered after a while, he had switched to a different tune by now, something by Bo Diddley. </p>
<p>"It's alright...you're way better at this than I ever would be anyway", Mick said, although he would love for Keith to teach him something. But he supposed it would take longer than a couple of minutes to actually pick up on how to play a song on guitar. And he honestly was pretty tired. </p>
<p>"What's this one?", he wanted to know as Keith had started picking a whole different melody, something Mick couldn't pinpoint because he'd never heard it before. </p>
<p>"I...I just came up with it", Keith said, smiling coyly. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful...but it sounds sad", Mick mused as he watched Keith's fingers dancing over the steel strings with surprising ease. </p>
<p>"I guess…", he meant, focusing entirely on his little melody. </p>
<p>"Are you?", Mick wanted to know, his gaze still directed at Keith's hands. He made it look so simple, yet Mick was aware that it required hours upon hours of practise to be able to play like that. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith said, as if he had momentarily forgotten that Mick was there talking to him. </p>
<p>"Sad?", Mick probed because Keith had been so quiet and thoughtful all night.</p>
<p>"I'm tired…", he shrugged and eventually stopped playing. Mick felt almost disappointed about the music fading. It was quite enjoyable and oddly calming to watch Keith play. </p>
<p>"Keith?", Mick got out before he could get up to put his guitar away. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", he only made in return. </p>
<p>"Thanks...for...for everything", he said, honestly meaning it. There weren't enough words to express how grateful he was to Keith. Not only for fixing his car and letting him stay at the farm. But also for showing him around and trying to teach him all these skills. And for being the most wonderful person Mick could ever have hoped for being towed off by when his car broke down. </p>
<p>"It wasn't a problem", Keith played it down, humble as ever, not looking at him but at his guitar instead. </p>
<p>"Not everybody would have been this kind…", Mick pointed out, because it was the truth. "I...I really enjoyed this...getting to be at the farm, spending time with you", he admitted, once more wishing that he could just stay. But he didn't want to overtax it. Keith and his grandparents had done more than enough for him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I...I did, too", Keith said, a shy smile crossing his lips. </p>
<p>"It's a bummer we never actually went for a ride together...on the horses, I mean", Mick mentioned then and couldn't stop a little sigh from escaping his mouth. Actually he was toying around with the thought to simply postpone his departure for about a day, to be able to go horseback riding with Keith. But then, he'd even have less time at Yellowstone. And he really had been looking forward to going hiking there. </p>
<p>"You...you could come back...on your way back home maybe?", Keith suggested, carefully looking up at him. He sounded almost hopeful, so it was hard for Mick uttering his next words. </p>
<p>"I don't really think I've got that much time left...the new semester will start soon...then I gotta be back in Chicago", he meant and even while saying that, he didn't really feel like going back home and back to school in the slightest. Probably he should stay after all. If only he wasn't so infatuated with Keith...</p>
<p>"Right…", Keith only nodded, biting his bottom lip as he averted his gaze and then got up. "I...I'll go to the bathroom now...g'night", he added, it was barely a mutter and he didn't actually meet Mick's eyes before he put his guitar away and turned around. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Keith", was all Mick could quietly return, his chest feeling awfully tight as he watched him disappear into the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still quite early when Mick was ready to leave the next morning. Keith's grandmother had handed him some food for the road, which he had gratefully accepted, thanking her more than just once. Upon learning of Mick's sparse luggage, Keith's grandfather had persisted for Mick to take along his old suede jacket since surely it would get cold at night. Actually, Mick was touched by this because even though it was too large for him, he had grown pretty fond of that jacket. It would be a nice reminder of his time at the farm.</p>
<p>After he'd said his thanks and goodbye to Keith's grandparents, Mick patted Ratbag as he was waiting for Keith, who'd told him that he needed to go get something from his cabin. </p>
<p>When he heard Keith approaching, he didn't turn around, but kept patting the dog who seemed to really enjoy it. Only as Keith kneeled down beside him, Mick lifted his gaze to meet Keith's. </p>
<p>"It's...it's probably dumb, but...uh...I just...I thought you might like it", he mumbled, clearly abashed, as he held out his hand to show Mick what he had fetched from his room. In his caloused palm was sitting a small horse figure, meticulously carved out of wood.  "I...I got two more of them, so...I…", he stuttered, trying to explain, but drifted off, apparently at a loss for words, as was Mick. He honestly didn't know what to say because of how incredibly sweet a gesture it was of Keith giving him a handmade carving of his favourite animal. He'd just told him about carving these himself the other day and that it hadn't been as much work as it looked like. But Mick supposed that Keith could only say so because he probably had a lot of practise. </p>
<p>"Thanks…", is all he got out, one hand still tangled in Ratbags soft fur, as he stretched out the other to pick up the wood carving from Keith's palm. "It's not dumb...it's so beautiful…", he whispered, almost in awe as he inspected it. "I'm...I'm feeling so shitty now, cause I don't really have anything for you", he added, honestly feeling quite bad about this. </p>
<p>"It's alright", Keith only assured him before he straightened back up and Mick followed suit. </p>
<p>"Soo…", he started, because this, inevitably, was farewell. There was so much he wanted to say, yet so little that seemed appropriate. It almost felt like a relief when Keith disrupted him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mick?", he asked, not sure whether he actually should tell him. Whether he should try persuading him to maybe stay. Just a little while longer. Just for a ride on the horses, or until he could teach him how to play a song on guitar. Because it really bummed him, too, that they didn't actually manage to do that. </p>
<p>"Yeah?", Mick listened up, he sounded almost hopeful as he looked at him expectantly. </p>
<p>'Stay', he wanted to say. 'Please, don't leave yet', he wanted to yell. "Have a good ride", is what he actually got out and he wanted to smack himself. And if he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of disappointment looming in Mick's eyes. </p>
<p>"Thanks…", he only said, biting on his bottom lip. "Can I write to you?", Mick then almost spat out, nearly startling Keith. "Once I'm back home...", he added and Keith couldn't believe he was actually suggesting this. Like this, at least he would be hearing from Mick again in some way. Maybe they could stay pen pals. Maybe he could write to him and ask him to drop by again one day.  </p>
<p>"Of course...of course you can", he returned, actually quite excited about this prospect. He'd never had a pen pal before, so it definitely seemed like a fun idea. </p>
<p>"Alright...I'll be writing to you, then", Mick nodded and smiled. He was still holding the little carved horse in his hand almost gingerly, as if it was made out of glass instead of wood. </p>
<p>"I'd be really happy to hear from you", Keith said. It wasn't as great as Mick staying for a day or two longer, but at least it was better than nothing at all. And it made him a tiny bit hopeful, that maybe like this, they could stay friends after all. Even if Mick was a few thousand miles away. </p>
<p>"Yeah, me too", Mick nodded and for a moment, they just kept gazing at each other as if they both were waiting for something, anything, to happen. Keith wondered whether he should hug him, but then again, he didn't really do that. The only two people he actually hugged, at least sometimes, were his grandma and Ronnie. </p>
<p>"Goodbye, Keith", Mick eventually said, averting his gaze from him, before getting into his car. </p>
<p>"Drive safely", Keith meant, as Mick had already started the engine. It was working perfectly now that Keith had fixed it. </p>
<p>"I will", Mick assured him, giving him a last little smile through his rolled down window. </p>
<p>"Bye, Mick", Keith returned, tapping the roof of the car with his hand, before quickly waving at Mick as he was driving off, leaving Keith behind with a heavy feeling in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys :)<br/>actually I've wanted to post this chapter last night or even on Tuesday already but something didn't seem right with the last scene...originally, I had planned writing a conversation between Keith and Ronnie, but it felt completely odd and just didn't really fit at all at this point of the story...so instead, I wrote that scene with only Keith last night.<br/>This chapter, overall, was quite tough...there is so much of Mick's backstory (finally) but I felt pretty bad writing some of that, I just felt sorry for him...hopefully it's not too sad and overdramatic and I hope you'll enjoy it.<br/>As always, thank you so so much for reading and your feedback, it's so much appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You're not the only one that's feeling lonesome<br/>
You're not the only one with mixed emotions…"<br/>
- The Rolling Stones, Mixed Emotions</p>
</blockquote><br/>There was no objective reason for Mick to feel this miserable about leaving the farm behind. Yet, while the miles trickled away on his mileage counter and the distance between himself and the place he'd stayed at for the past week was continuously increasing, the aching in his chest did as well.<p>Mick hadn't planned on asking Keith whether he could write to him once he got back home. It had rather been a last, desperate attempt of trying to keep up a connection that probably would not survive the long distance anyway. He'd never had a pen pal before. All his other friends and acquaintances lived in Chicago as well, so he could hang out with them pretty much whenever he wanted. </p><p>But Keith wasn't just another friend to Mick. He was so much more and so much less simultaneously. It had only been one week that they got to spend together, so Mick pretty much felt like he still didn't know enough about Keith as to be able to actually call him his friend. On the other hand, Mick had the feeling like he had known him for years already. Because being around Keith seemed familiar, intimate. Yet, there were so many things that he would love to learn about him, so much they had touched upon but not dived into deeper yet. If only Mick had the chance to properly get to know him…</p><p>Maybe getting to stay in touch with Keith via letters wasn't the most ideal way to do so. It didn't seem nearly as exciting as actually being with him on the farm. But if it was all he could get, he'd gladly accept it. Especially if the alternative was not hearing from Keith at all anymore ever again. </p><p>Actually, Mick had almost hoped that Keith might ask him to stay for a little while longer. Although he had planned on leaving, Mick was sure that if only Keith had asked him to stay, he wouldn't have had a chance but to agree. Simply because he badly wanted to spend some more time with him. But he didn't want to outdo his stay unasked, after all, he already had imposed on Keith and his grandparents for a whole week. </p><p>And also it seemed that the longer Mick was around him, the more he felt himself being drawn to him. Keith was captivating and entirely fascinating, amazingly sweet and quite handsome. It would be absolutely brilliant to be able to be around him for a little while longer. But at the same time, Mick was aware that the more he was exposed to Keith's company, the tougher it would be to ever want to leave him again. It already had cost him so much composure earlier. All he had wanted to do back at the farm when they said their farewells, was to embrace him, and hold on to him tightly. Being able to memorise everything about him, the way that Keith's body felt pressed closely against his own, or the way his hair smelled when Mick had his face nuzzled against his head. </p><p>As soon as this thought had crossed his mind, Mick shook his head to get rid of it again and was glad that he didn't actually hug him, because it would have been too hard leaving otherwise. He was aware that he probably shouldn't be thinking about Keith like that. But he couldn't stop himself. Not when Keith was the cutest and kindest guy he had ever met, and had swept Mick completely off his feet. It was almost like he was enchanted by him, like under a spell, and he'd never felt that way about anyone else before. </p><p>Mick had known for a few years now that girls didn't really excite him. When he was still at high school, some girls had been all over him, and eventually, Mick had started dating one of them, Marina, during their last year. They'd gone out together on dates to see a movie, or he'd bought her dinner, or they'd gone for a stroll through the park while eating ice cream. She'd hugged him all the time, and sweetly kissed his cheek, and they'd held hands walking down the school corridors, and Mick had asked her out to prom in their final year. Yet, while other guys in his class, his friends, were talking about how perfect their girls' boobs looked in that new dress, or were outright bragging about all the girls they allegedly went to bed with, these topics always made Mick get quite uncomfortable. </p><p>Of course, in front of his buddies he would be talking and bragging just the same. But when alone in his room at night, sometimes he would get so angry at himself that he ended up sobbing in frustration. Because looking at pretty, almost naked girls in magazines made him feel absolutely nothing and he couldn't relate to his friends' experiences at all. With Marina, he had been safe, though. Which probably was the main reason he'd stayed with her for nearly a whole year. She hadn't expected him to do anything more than to gently kiss her or to cuddle, because her parents were overly religious and had raised her to be as well. </p><p>Ironically, Mick had felt almost relieved when Marina's father, a highly decorated Vietnam veteran, had rather more than less seriously let him know during a Sunday afternoon barbecue that he'd "fucking shoot" him if he dared as much as looking at his girl immorally before they could get married. Which, obviously, Mick didn't plan to do in the slightest. Marina was funny and beautiful and an entirely nice girl. But he hadn't felt about her the way he was supposed to and actually, he was sorry about that, for not being in love with her. And he was mad at himself for not being able to want her, and for feeling awkward instead of excited when thinking about things he neither wanted to do with her nor with any other girl. He was sorry, too, incredibly much so, when he broke up with her under the disguise of going to college. When he had simply told her that he couldn't be in a committed relationship at the time, because he needed to focus on his classes if he wanted to make it into law school. </p><p>Obviously, it had only been another lie, one of many he had told. To Marina, to his friends, to his parents. Not only did he not love Marina, but he wasn't interested in girls like that at all. He had secretly been aware of that since before he even started dating her. But he wanted to try, at least. Needed to try, needed to cling to the faint hope that probably, he wasn't fucked up or broken after all, but that he actually could have feelings like that for a girl. That a girl could make him get all giddy and excited, could turn him on. However, it had been to no avail and ultimately, only made him feel more unhappy. </p><p>He had spent years thinking that he was messed up in some way: because it weren't pretty girls who were making his head spin. It weren't long-haired beauties in sun-dresses who would make his gaze linger upon their curves in appreciation and adoration. It weren't lipstick-wearing, full bosomed ladies who would make his cheeks flush and his blood rush. But it were cute, funny, messy boys who enthralled him, with their roguish grins and rough hands, with their ruffled hair and stubbled, scratchy faces, with their loud demeanour and shirts spanning over broad shoulders. </p><p>For years he had beaten himself up, hating himself for not just being normal, trying to fight his attraction and longing for other guys. He had felt blue with yearning for something he was sure he couldn't, shouldn't, have because the law, and society, and everybody he knew told him that it was wrong, illegal even. That in the best case, it would get him mockery and rejection and hostility, but in the worst, he could end up in conversion therapy or in jail. </p><p>It was only in his first year at college when he had finally found what he had been looking for all along. Or at least, he had thought so, back then. Because in retrospect, none of these experiences had been the real deal. His first one had been Rob, an engineering major two years his senior, whom Mick met at one of the very first frat parties he went to during his freshman year. While sharing a smoke outside the fraternity house Rob lived in, they had tipsily, jokingly flirted, until Rob asked him whether he wanted to go see some cooler, a special place. In the end, he had brought Mick to some well hidden gay bar that he never would have found on his own. There, he'd bought Mick another drink and they ended up making out in some darkened corner until Rob pulled him into the bathroom, locking them inside a stall. Mick had been shaking with nerves, even despite being slightly intoxicated, as Rob turned him around, pressing him face-first against the wall, pulling both of their pants down. It had been rather quick and messy and it had hurt in the beginning but it still left Mick aching for more. </p><p>Rob had only been a short affair, nothing more than a handful of soulless fucks, mostly in Mick's old car. Mick had met a few other guys like him since then, some with girlfriends, one with a wife even. All they had wanted and all they would give him were mere hours together once in a blue moon. Some sloppy kisses, a few half-hearted compliments, before taking him without him actually feeling wanted. And yet, Mick thought it was all that he needed and all that he could ever have. </p><p>He still didn't really see a way for things to ever be different. Not when society was the way that it was. But it made him feel incredibly lonely. Because he didn't want to continue sneaking around, lying and pretending. He didn't want only some quick shags in dirty bathroom stalls, the backseat of his car, or a shabby motel room. He didn't want yet another guy fucking him one night, and ignoring him the next day while snogging his girlfriend. Mick didn't even know how they could go on like that, lying and faking all day long to people they claimed to love. Maybe it was easier, maybe like that, they could at least pretend to be happy, instead of being outright miserable and lonesome. </p><p>So many nights spent lying wide awake, or crouched down on his bedroom floor, drenched in tears, he'd begged for things to be different. Because he didn't want to feel like this, he didn't want to be this goddamn lonely all his life. He wanted something genuine, something that lasted. He wanted someone to come home to eventually, someone to fall asleep with and wake up to, someone who'd be there for breakfast. He wanted silly, funny dates, wanted someone to have a nice dinner with, having red wine while listening to good music, joking around and laughing, someone to take to bed after, sharing tender kisses and making sweet love before falling asleep in each other's arms all exhausted but happy. </p><p>Unexpectedly, surprisingly, the nights he had spent with Keith this past week, listening to his records, watching him play the guitar, chatting about everything and nothing, had felt like the closest Mick had ever come to what he had always been looking, hoping for, without even intending to. Their mutual love for music and the respect they had for each other, despite being so outright different, had created a bond deeper and more beautiful than Mick could ever have imagined when first encountering Keith. The connection they had built was special, outstanding, considering that they spent only a week together. </p><p>It made it all the more frustrating and painful to Mick, though, that he was on the leave now. Even more so, knowing that Keith probably didn't realise how extraordinary their time together had been. And that he probably also was neither aware of Mick's feelings, nor would he ever reciprocate them. Yet, for Mick, leaving earlier that morning by now almost felt like an opportunity wasted and the further he was driving, the madder he grew at himself for not being a little bit more daring. For not just sticking around, trying his chances, testing the waters, but chickening out instead.</p><p>But then again, he thought, even if he did stay a few days longer, even if Keith didn't freak out about him being queer, what use would it have if, ultimately, Mick anyway needed to be back home in Chicago soon in order to continue law school? That's why taking the easy way out maybe still was his best option in the end. Even if it left him longing for something he didn't yet have in the first place, and probably also never would. </p><p> </p><p>"Keith!", he heard his grandpa calling out for him and by the slightly annoyed tone of his voice, Keith could tell that it probably wasn't the first time he had been yelling his name. </p><p>"What?", he yelled back as he finally snapped out of his thoughts, turning around to where his grandpa was standing, looking exasperated. </p><p>"What are you doing, lad? The cows and goats haven't been milked today! Did you fall asleep while standing around?", he wanted to know and Keith sighed, actually feeling bad about neglecting his chores. </p><p>"No, I...I just...I just was thinking about something", he muttered, while slowly starting to move towards the stables, shaking his head, trying to get his focus back on the here and now. </p><p>Since Mick had driven off in his Thunderbird, nearly half an hour ago, all Keith had done was patting Ratbag, and wandering about, lost in his thoughts. He kept wondering, still, whether he should have asked Mick to stay. Just another day longer. Just so they could go horseback riding together. Just so, maybe, he could teach him a little something on guitar. But he figured that maybe it was pathetic. That maybe now that his car was working again, Mick wanted to finally get away from this place and continue doing what he had planned to do all along. Which didn't include staying on the farm with Keith. </p><p>"Well, you can keep thinking while helping me with the cows and goats, come on now, lad", his grandfather meant, handing him some buckets for milking. </p><p>"I'm sorry, grandpa…", he mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek as he took the buckets, entering the part of the stables where they were keeping the cows. </p><p>"Did you look for the sheep at least?"</p><p>"Yeah, I...I did right after getting up...when Mick was still here…", Keith returned, hating how his chest was stinging at the thought of it. Mick, accompanying him to the meadow a last time earlier, where they had been counting the sheep while Ratbag was jumping around them. Keith couldn't stop himself from smiling to himself at the completely endearing memory of Mick picking up one of the day-old lambs, nestling it against his chest and pressing a little kiss to its head. </p><p>"Alright...come on then", his grandfather prompted and Keith grabbed the footstool he used to sit down on while milking. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch it, lad! What are you doing?", his grandpa called out, as, unfortunately, it already was too late and Keith had stumbled into one of the buckets full of milk while he was moving his stool into another position. </p><p>"I...I'm sorry...I just...I didn't mean to…", he stammered, staring down onto the spilled milk running over the stable floor, leaving a white lake dotted with dirt and hay. </p><p>"It's okay…", his grandpa assured him. He didn't sound angry, he very rarely got really angry with him. </p><p>"I'm sorry, grandpa…", Keith apologised nevertheless, grabbing for a broom to sweep away the mess he'd made. </p><p>"It's fine, Keith...nothing happened."  </p><p>"I'm sorry…", he repeated anyway, because he was regretting the ten litres of milk just gone. </p><p>"Are you alright, lad?", his grandfather wanted to know, throwing him a questioning look. </p><p>"Yeah...I uh...I'll look after the horses, alright?", Keith muttered, feeling all pathetic, as his grandpa only nodded, and he went on his way over to the horse boxes. </p><p>While feeding some carrots to Pirate and Misty, Keith kept reprimanding himself about not taking better care, and about having his mind wander off, for not being focused on the tasks at hand. Even more so, he was blaming himself for not being able to stop thinking about Mick. Ever since he watched him driving away, he hadn't managed to get him off his mind. Mostly, he kept regretting that he didn't just tell him that he would have enjoyed for Mick to stay a little while longer. But then again, he didn't want to beg him to stay at the farm, when clearly, Mick finally wanted to continue his journey. It made him feel outright pathetic for getting this attached to Mick so quickly. Which was entirely surprising in itself, since Keith was used to not making friends easily. </p><p>Probably, he figured, this was the main reason that he had such a hard time simply forgetting about Mick. Because he had been the first one of his peers in years, since he met Ronnie and his brother, who had been genuinely interested in him. Who hadn't cared about his awkwardness, or how shy he was, or that he would stumble upon his own words sometimes, but who had treated him with nothing but kindness. Finding somebody this nice and caring, especially considering Mick's background and where he was coming from, seemed incredibly rare and unique to Keith. He wasn't really a person who cared a lot about his social life or about always hanging out with large groups of friends. Usually, he was just fine with Ronnie and Art, or even on his own, with just Ratbag and Pirate. But meeting Mick, starting to get to know him, made him wish that he could have him as his friend as well. And not just remember him as somebody whom he got to spend a fun and amazing week with but whom he would probably never see again. At least, Keith mused, Mick did offer to be his pen pal. This was something that hadn't even occurred to him before Mick had asked him, but he was really glad that he did. Because like this, there was some slim chance left that maybe, they could stay in touch after all. If only Mick actually kept his promise and ended up writing to him once he was back in Chicago…</p><p> </p><p>While listening to some country song, one with an actually quite beautiful melody, and lyrics about freedom and farming and endless country roads, Mick's mind inevitably wandered back to his time at the farm with Keith. Once more. Almost angrily, he switched the channel, cursing himself for being this sappy and sentimental. </p><p>He couldn't believe that after only one week of living a completely different lifestyle that he had never even thought about before, had he become this hooked on it. Not for a single moment had he minded the dirt and the stink in the stables or all the rough manual labour. On the contrary, this simple way of living had almost made him feel grounded, way more connected to himself and his surroundings than back in Chicago. There weren't many distractions around in a small and lonely place like that, not much you could actually do. On one hand, it appeared to be incredibly boring to Mick, yet, he hadn't felt bored for a sole moment in Keith's company. Quite to the contrary, he had felt more entertained and enlightened by Keith teaching him the necessary tasks around the farm, and by their endless conversations, and all the little nice and funny moments they had shared, than he had been in an eternity. Life at the farm couldn't ever compare to life in Chicago, but it didn't have to because it had its very own advantages that he'd never considered before. But it had definitely been an experience that had left its mark on him, and Mick was sure that it would continue to still be impressing him deeply. </p><p>Truth was, that there was more than just one reason why Mick had taken upon this road trip. The most obvious one, the one that had forced him to a hasty departure from home, had been his parents finding out about his preference for boys and his father completely freaking out about it up to the point where Mick had been scared for his safety. The only thing he could have come up with then, had been to get out of there as fast as he could, just leave and get some space and time for things to settle down again. </p><p>In hindsight, Mick had to admit that he'd been completely dumb and reckless that night. His parents had been out of town for a couple of days, on some conference his father had to attend, and his mother had been tagging along for some spa days at the hotel. They hadn't planned to be back home again until the next day, so Mick had figured that he could have the house all to himself for another night. He'd been out to a Blues club, having a drink, watching a new band perform. At the bar, he'd met a handsome black guy with a cute, dashing smile, who had introduced himself as Percy and who had quite obviously tried to chat him up. After having a drink together, and a smoke outside, while talking about the concert they'd just seen and their favourite records, the other boy had asked Mick if he had a place they could go to because he still was living with his parents. </p><p>Usually, Mick wouldn't, couldn't take anyone home, ever, since most days, his parents, or at least one of them, would be around. But that night, he had figured, he would be safe, since they'd told him they wouldn't be back for a whole other day. So he had taken the guy home instead of just driving to some remote location and screwing in the back of his car. There, Mick had played him the latest Chuck Berry record, on his father's record player in the living room, because the sound was way nicer than that of Mick's own player. They'd sipped some of his father's expensive whiskey as well, while hopping and dancing around to the music and laughing. Eventually, they had ended up kissing, fumbling with each other's clothes, hands eagerly roaming over the other's body. For once, Mick didn't have the impression that his lover just wanted some quick relief but actually was enjoying what they were doing and wanted to make Mick feel good as well. They'd taken their time, curiously exploring each other's bodies, kissing and nibbling on heated skin, teasing each other with their hands and their lips for what felt like hours to Mick, until he'd barely been able to stand it any longer. When Percy had finally taken him on the couch, Mick had been completely reduced to incomprehensible moans and babbles during passionate kisses because it had felt so utterly amazing. They had both been still undone, though, when they were startled by a shriek and shocked, angry yelling. </p><p>As it turned out, Mick's parents had come back a day early for whatever reason. And completely unsuspecting of what was going on, they had walked in on a random black guy fucking their son on their living room couch. Mick's father had gone totally berserk, literally with his gun in hand, as he'd forcefully pulled Percy off of Mick while both of them had tried the best to cover themselves. For a moment, Mick had been scared senseless that his father might actually pull the trigger, but ultimately, he had just ended up throwing racist and homophobic slurs at them in pure disgust while Mick's mother was standing there, sobbing in shock. Percy had grabbed his clothes, running out of the house as fast as he could, while Mick's father had been too busy yelling at him. But Mick didn't properly understand a single thing leaving his mouth, other than the insults being hurled at him, because he was too much in shock. Only when his father had slapped him in the face and Mick had tasted blood in his mouth, could he finally move out of his stupor. He'd grabbed his trousers and ran upstairs with his father coming after him, furious, screaming that he would use a belt to beat the queerness out of his fairy ass. </p><p>Mick had locked himself up in his room, shaking and shocked and hurt, barely able to think clearly. His father had always been a very strict man but he'd never experienced him this outright violent, and it frightened Mick beyond belief. With his father threatening to kick down the door, Mick had scrambled into some clothes, clasping some more, pushing them into a backpack along with his wallet. Then, he had literally thanked god for the fact that his room had its own balcony from where he could very well reach the downpipe to layaway onto the ground. It wasn't very high, not even three metres, so it wasn't a problem actually getting down. He had still heard his father raging as he was making his way around the house to where he'd left his car parked in the front. Luckily, he'd found his keyes stashed away in the pocket of his trousers, so he could simply start the engine and drive away. And he hadn't heard of his parents since, obviously, they didn't even know where Mick was right that moment. </p><p>The whole experience had shaken Mick up a lot more than he had realised at first. Only after he had left the city behind, he had noticed that his fingers felt numb because he had been gripping the steering wheel so hard. And only after he had stopped at the next best motel, because he had started feeling utterly exhausted, had all the tension dropped off of his shoulders and he'd started sobbing right there in the parking lot, not able to calm down for minutes. </p><p>Obviously, he knew that he should have been more careful. His parents hadn't needed to witness what they did. But at least now, his most guarded secret was out. However, even after almost two weeks since the incident, Mick didn't know what good it was that his parents had found out. Because now they probably despised him, at least his father surely did, judging from his reaction. And this was hurting Mick more than he could describe. Not because he was still freaked out about his outburst of violence, but because Mick was fearing that his father probably might be right in the end. That Mick was nothing more but a faggot who could never have anything good or just be normal. That he was some kind of freak and would never find happiness. Because the very first time that he had actually felt truly wanted by another guy, the very first time he wasn't just being mindlessly fucked, but actually taken care of and had really enjoyed himself a lot, had ended up in a complete disaster. Probably, Mick just had to accept that as a gay guy he couldn't have nice things, probably it wasn't meant to be like that. And probably, this was also why it truly was best that he had left the farm behind. Maybe, he figured, he never even should write to Keith, but forget about him instead. Because the only thing that would come out of it anyway seemed to be yet more heartache...</p><p>The other reason for Mick to leave home even went deeper than his father losing it completely over walking in on a black guy screwing Mick. His finding out about Mick being gay had only been the last catalyst in a silent conflict between them that had been brewing for years. And it all came down to Mick, as an only child, having been raised to fulfill his father's hopes and dreams. For as long as he could remember, Mick had always been told that he needed to be great at school, he needed to excel, have outstanding grades so that he could go to college and then to law school in order to be able to take over his father's firm one day. Growing up with these expectations, always having been pushed into just that one direction, left Mick without many alternatives now. All his life, he'd studied, studied, studied, only to please his father. And once he had finally made it into law school about half a year ago, Mick had been rewarded with a new car and what felt like some kind of existential crisis. </p><p>His grades in his midterms weren't that bad, but they were the lowest he had gotten in years because he couldn't actually be bothered to continue studying for what he didn't even care about. Mick had known that he hated law school after just the first two weeks. It was dull and tedious and just didn't really interest him in the slightest. At college, he'd studied economics and politics which at least had been interesting in some way. But reading old, heavy law books all day long, trying to make sense of paragraphs, wasn't at all what Mick wanted his life to consist of. However, the tragedy was that he barely knew anything else. His father had been talking about laws and paragraphs and cases all day long every day since Mick was a small boy. And now he didn't have a clue, what else he possibly should be doing. All he knew was that after infuriating his father this much about being gay, he couldn't tell him that he hated law school. Because Mick was fairly certain that this would be just a tad too much. And also, before throwing in the towel on this education, he probably should have a concrete plan for what to study instead. So maybe, a couple of days out in the beautiful wilderness of Yellowstone National Park, alone just with his thoughts, might be helping him to figure out what he actually wanted. </p><p> </p><p>After grooming both horses, Keith had saddled Pirate and had taken him out for a ride. He needed to get away from the farm for a while and decided that riding over to one of his favourite spots probably would help him calming his mind. The small lake was only a few miles away from the farm, hidden behind trees and bushes. Its water was glistening in the sun when Keith arrived there, getting off of Pirate's back. He wound the reins around the branch of a nearby tree and then settled down on a boulder next to the lake. There were birds singing and insects humming all around but apart from that there was nothing and no one around. </p><p>Keith had found this place years ago while riding out with his grandpa and had returned there many times ever since. The lake's water was clear and Keith's grandpa sometimes came there to fish. And during summer, Keith would go there for a swim because it was nice and refreshing. But most of the time, he just went there if he wanted to be by himself. He'd sit in his spot on the boulder, watching out over the lake, sometimes skipping stones on its surface. </p><p>Usually, spending some time there always settled him, calmed him down. It was like his own private refuge. That day, however, it didn't help him to quiet down his restless mind. On the contrary. The more he tried not to think about Mick, the more he snuck into his thoughts. With an almost irritated sigh, Keith pulled up his legs, slinging his arms around them and buried his face against his knees. There was nothing he could do but wonder what Mick would have said about this place. If he would have liked it. He almost felt regret at not having shown him this spot, because he was fairly certain that Mick would have enjoyed it. Once more, he was overcome by the wish for Mick to return some day, so that probably he could show him then. Because, for some reason, Keith felt that sharing this special place with Mick would only make it more unique. Maybe, he figured, he should send him a picture of it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys :)<br/>this turned out SO much longer than expected oh my god!! I did not see that coming hahah...some scenes were planned just like that, others I did not see coming until I had written them. But this chapter was soo much fun and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. As always, thanks a lot for your support, it means a lot to me! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"There is always something tempting<br/>
In the wilderness of youth<br/>
But I will stay right by your side<br/>
The truth will out, you'll realise..."<br/>
- The Rolling Stones, Sweethearts Together</p>
</blockquote><p>Keith had barely been able to fall asleep that night. Probably feeling that way was utterly ridiculous, but for some reason, he had the impression that his small cabin that he'd shared with Mick during the past week, appeared to be oddly empty without the other boy's presence. He had spent the evening after supper over at his grandparents' house because the thought of retreating to his own place by himself seemed strangely lonely. Which hadn't only startled, but also confused him.</p><p>Usually, he was glad about being able to have his peace and quiet. Especially after a day of hard work. That day, after riding out on Pirate, he'd helped his grandpa planting tomatoes and pumpkins and potatoes that they'd harvest in fall. It was dirty, back-aching work in the afternoon sun and Keith should have been exhausted enough afterwards to find some rest. His body needed sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. At least, for what seemed like hours after he had settled into bed, he couldn't stop wondering about Mick. Whether he had reached Yellowstone as planned, whether he had already went on a hiking trip, whether he had seen something interesting there, and if so, whether he might tell him about it in a letter eventually. </p>
<p>When he finally could fall asleep, it was well past midnight. Though, after way too little sleep, it couldn't have been more than an hour or two, Keith stirred awake from his dreamless rest. Completely drowsy, he needed a moment to figure out what had startled him. He thought that he had heard something that he wasn't used to hearing at all during nighttime: a car engine. They lived about two miles off the highway that already wasn't being used too frequently during the day, but at night, usually there weren't any cars around at all. Especially not this close to the farm. For an instant, Keith mused that he probably had just made it up, but in the next moment, he could hear Ratbag at the door of the cabin, wincing. So, apparently, his dog had noticed it as well. </p>
<p>Keith swallowed heavily, his mind racing, coming up with the weirdest scenarios, almost frightening himself with the thought of burglars. Without switching on any lights, he crept out of bed, sneaking into the other room to peek out of the kitchen window. In the pale light of the almost full moon, he could see a car parked a little off, between the main house and his cabin. And even though it was night outside, there was almost no doubt about whose car it was. He would recognise this car anywhere. </p>
<p>Almost in disbelief, he turned the key in the lock, opening his front door to stumble outside, with bare feet and only in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. As he approached the car, Ratbag close by his side, a well-known figure climbed outside and Keith couldn't believe his eyes. Even before he could utter anything, his dog had already jumped towards the other boy, tail wagging eagerly. </p>
<p>"Mick?", Keith got out, in complete astonishment as he watched him closing the door before he started patting Ratbag's head. </p>
<p>"Good boy…", Keith heard Mick mumble, then he eventually left off of the dog and came closer. Less than a metre away from him, Mick stopped in his tracks as Keith kept on staring at him, still not quite sure whether he actually was awake or dreaming. Why would Mick be there in the middle of the night when he only just left the other morning?</p>
<p>"Hi", Mick said, and they were standing close enough that in the white moonlight, Keith could see him smiling lightly. </p>
<p>"You're...you're here…", he only stammered, not able to come up with anything else because he still was in utter surprise. </p>
<p>"Sorry...I...I didn't mean to wake you...I wanted to stay in the car and wait til sunrise…", Mick apologised as if this was the most pressing matter. It didn't explain at all why he was there, but at least Keith could be sure by now that he wasn't still dreaming. </p>
<p>"What...what are you doing here?", Keith finally managed to ask because he didn't understand why Mick was back. "Did you...did you forget something?", he added in wonder because it was the only explanation his sleep deprived mind could come up with. </p>
<p>"You...uh...you suggested I came back on my way home…", Mick all but shrugged, he was trying to sound nonchalant about it, but Keith noticed the nervous twitch in his voice. </p>
<p>"But...you said, you didn't have time...and you...you only left last morning", he replied, still totally puzzled. Why did Mick come back? There was no reason for him to be there right now, at least Keith didn't see any. </p>
<p>"Well, I...I made time", Mick gave back as an explanation but it wasn't enough for Keith. After spending the whole past day regretting that he didn't ask him to stay, and Mick having unexpectedly returned on his own now, Keith needed to understand why. </p>
<p>"Why?", he only wanted to know, staring at Mick expectantly because he was honestly curious why Mick would simply abandon his trip that he had been looking forward to. </p>
<p>"Because I...I want to go horseback riding with you, and...and I want to learn how to play the guitar, and how to throw a lasso...and how to properly milk", he started to ramble, breaking himself off and chuckling slightly at the mention of learning how to milk. "And I...I just wanted to spend some more time with you, cause I...I really like...I really like that", Mick stammered, suddenly looking quite abashed. </p>
<p>"But...what about Yellowstone?", Keith inquired as if he didn't hear Mick's last words. Actually he had heard him pretty well but he just wasn't sure what to reply. He couldn't believe that Mick would rather be on the farm with him than going exploring some of the most amazing natural treasures of the country. </p>
<p>"Who cares? I was there and then...I mean it was beautiful but...I...I didn't want to be there alone...I wanted to be here with you", Mick said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Keith could only stare at him for a moment as Mick's words were getting through to him. </p>
<p>"You...you came back for me?", he all but whispered because he was even more astonished about this explanation than about the fact that Mick actually was there, standing right in front of him, smiling at him almost shyly as he simply nodded in reply. </p>
<p>There was nothing Keith could come up with as an answer to this. He was utterly surprised and confused about Mick cancelling his trip to get back to him instead. But above all, he noticed how he started feeling incredibly giddy as a wave of warmth and comfort spread in his chest at the realisation that Mick actually had returned. And all he could do, rendered completely speechless, was to throw his arms around Mick's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. </p>
<p>"I thought I wouldn't see you again…", he mumbled, face nestled against Mick's soft hair while Mick was hugging him back. </p>
<p>Keith wasn't a hugger, mostly he kept his distance to people. His grandma sometimes would hug him, or Ronnie on certain occasions. But usually, Keith didn't just go around, embracing people. Hugging Mick had been an instinct, although getting this close to him wasn't like Keith at all, but he couldn't deny that holding him like that made him feel all happy and content, and for a little moment he allowed himself to just relish this feeling. </p>
<p>"I'm here, it's alright now", Mick mumbled in return, hugging Keith even a little tighter.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What made you decide to return that soon? Didn't you like it?", Keith wanted to know once they had finally managed to get inside and had settled down on the couch in the living room. He was way too excited now to go straight back to sleep, so he had brewed some tea for the both of them. Mick was sitting on one end of the couch, cross-legged, a blanket around his shoulders, while Keith was occupying the other end, cup of tea cradled in his hands. Ratbag was lying next to the couch, peacefully sleeping by now. </p>
<p>"I arrived there and it was stunning, really breathtaking nature. And I rented a cabin from the park rangers. Then I went on a hike there...and when I finally arrived...well...I was there, all by myself. And it...it's been nice. It's beautiful there, really. But...I was all alone and...I just...I wanted to be able to tell someone about it...to share. I wanted to be able to tell you", Mick explained before taking a sip from his own cup of tea. </p>
<p>"And you couldn't wait til you were back home to write to me about it?", Keith gave back, joking, but actually Mick's confession had touched him. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who had spent the past day thinking about the other boy but that Keith had been on Mick's mind as well. </p>
<p>"I wanted to see you again...", Mick said, averting his gaze almost abashedly, biting his lip. </p>
<p>"Yeah, me too...I...it's probably dumb, but I...I kept hoping I'd see you again some day...", Keith quietly admitted after an instant of pondering whether to let him know. But Mick had literally told him that he had abandoned his original plans just to spend more time with him, so Keith figured he could tell him that, even if it probably was dumb. </p>
<p>"So...it's alright that I'm here now? I didn't know whether...maybe you were tired of me, having to show me around and stuff and just wanted me to leave again…", he meant and Keith already started shaking his head before Mick had even finished his sentence. </p>
<p>"I'm not...I'm glad you're back. I wanted you to stay, you know…", he clarified, coyly looking over at Mick over the rim of his cup. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?", Mick asked, his voice laced with disbelief. </p>
<p>"Cause I thought you wanted to leave and continue your trip", Keith said, shrugging, because how should he have known that Mick actually wanted to stay?</p>
<p>"No, I...I would have stayed if you had asked me to", Mick said, looking at Keith almost incredulously. </p>
<p>"So...does that mean you...you drove what? A three hundred miles round trip to get back here because I didn't ask you to stay in the first place?", Keith asked, not able to suppress an amused chuckle. </p>
<p>"Seems so…", Mick replied, actually blushing a tad. </p>
<p>"You're daft", Keith said, laughing a little until Mick ended up laughing as well because the whole situation was so silly.  </p>
<p>"Hey...you said you were glad I'm here", he meant then, both of them still giggling. </p>
<p>"I am", Keith said once he had sobered up a little. </p>
<p>"Me too", Mick agreed, giving him a sweet little smile that made something in Keith's chest swell, and he ended up smiling back at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they kept talking for what felt like hours, they'd both only dozed off as it was almost dawn. Mick was curled up like a cat on his end of the couch, while Keith had fallen asleep in a not so comfortable position with his neck leaning sideways against the backrest of the couch, their legs brushing under the woolen blanket they shared. They both were so exhausted that not even the rooster's morning crows could wake them. So they only were startled by a knock on Keith's door, before Keith's grandfather stepped inside the cabin. </p>
<p>"Keith, what's going on, why…", he started, but stopped abruptly as he noticed the two boys sitting up on the couch, stretching their limbs, hair all messy and still completely drowsy. </p>
<p>"Morning grandpa", Keith muttered as if there was no explaining to do as for why Mick was back on the farm. </p>
<p>"Morning Mr. Richards…", Mick mumbled, stifling a yawn, way too tired to offer anything else. He knew that he probably should say something, but he could just sleepily rub his tired eyes. </p>
<p>"I told you to call me Greg, son", Keith's grandfather gave back, good-naturedly, before adding: "Also did you forget something or what brought you back, lad?", he inquired in a joking manner, asking the same question Keith did a few hours prior, but he regarded him with a wondering look. </p>
<p>"No, I...I just really liked it here", Mick said, as he was stretching his legs, hoping that this would suffice for now because he felt way too groggy to deliver an appropriate explanation yet. </p>
<p>"Well, it seems like you lads could need a cup of coffee. Come over when you're ready and then we have to look after the animals", Keith's grandpa meant, apparently accepting Mick's answer, because he simply turned around and left. </p>
<p>"Did this uh...confuse him?", Mick inquired, watching Keith as he was rubbing his stiff neck. Keith's grandfather had appeared quite bewildered at first. But he'd tried to hide it behind humour and Mick hoped it was alright that he had simply come back to stay at the farm for a while longer. </p>
<p>"He'll be okay. We can...we can talk to him and grandma later...I mean, what shall he say? You're volunteering to help out here after all", Keith mentioned with a grin and Mick couldn't disagree with that. </p>
<p>"Fair enough…", he meant, rolling his shoulders as he grinned back at Keith. His hair was all tousled and his cheek was red from where he had leaned against the backrest and yet, Mick thought, that he looked quite adorable. For a moment they just kept gazing at each other, both amusedly grinning, before Keith ducked his head. </p>
<p>"We should be getting ready...", he said, as he finally got up from the couch and went over to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you decided to stay a few days longer?", Keith's grandma wanted to know once they were all sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast. </p>
<p>"If this is alright with you? I didn't mean to impose, I just…I really liked life here at the farm…", Mick gave back, hoping that he wouldn't be a burden on Keith's grandparents. </p>
<p>"As long as you keep helping out, I don't see a problem, lad", Keith's grandfather meant between some bites of bacon. "We're glad about another pair of helping hands, you did well so far", he added and Mick was happy to hear so. </p>
<p>"Didn't you like it at Yellowstone?", Keith's grandmother kept on asking as Mick took a sip of his coffee. </p>
<p>"It was nice, but I liked it better here with the animals...Keith still has to teach me quite some stuff", Mick replied, looking over at Keith who had just taken a bite from his toast, giving him a light smile. </p>
<p>"And I will, once you have eaten up", Keith said between bites, returning Mick's smile. </p>
<p>"For how long do you want to keep staying?", Keith's grandma then asked, making Mick shift his attention back to her. </p>
<p>"My classes start in ten days...I need three days to drive back, so...about another week?", Mick mused, frowning. </p>
<p>Truth was, he didn't have any intentions of going back to law school anymore at all. While driving and hiking, he did have hours to consider everything. How incredibly unhappy he had been at school for the past few months and that he basically only kept looking forward to the weekends, when there were no classes and he could finally hang out with his friends and listen to good music and watch cool bands play. That he hadn't really bothered about studying properly for weeks and how most of his assignments had been slacking because he couldn't bring up the necessary motivation. That the only reason he actually still continued going to his lectures was because he felt he couldn't disappoint his father, not after he had invested all this money in him. Not after he'd been drumming into him for years how important it was for him to go to law school and to become a lawyer and help out at the firm, to earn a lot of money and be able to live a comfortable life. It was the only thing Mick had been trained to believe in his whole life. </p>
<p>But this sole week spent on the farm had completely turned around his way of thinking and had left its mark on him. Seeing the plain and simple lifestyle Keith and his grandparents were leading and how content they seemed to be about it, had impressed him deeply. Being this close to nature, living with and off the animals and the land, growing fruits and vegetables, and being able to produce themselves what they needed for a living, was more than just fascinating to Mick. It showed him that everything he had been told was desirable and important in life, wasn't at all what he actually was aspiring to. He couldn't care less about his fancy car or about playing tennis at the country club, or about poring over law books until he was old and grey. Actually, he didn't need or truly want any of that. It wasn't how he could imagine his life to be. </p>
<p>"Well, we're happy to have you here, Mick", Keith's grandmother assured him with an honest smile and Mick was grateful once more to have met such amazingly kind people like them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Mick, Keith, and Keith's grandpa sharing the work on the farm between them, they could get everything done way more quickly. Even if Keith still had to explain some things to Mick, he was picking up on everything more easily by now. And Keith ended up teaching him something new every single day. </p>
<p>That first day Mick was back, after breakfast, Keith and him went over to the stables in order to milk the cows while Keith's grandfather was tending to the goats. </p>
<p>"Now you can try again", Keith mentioned as he handed Mick a stool and a bucket and Mick just chuckled. </p>
<p>"Wonder how long it'll take me to finally pick up on this…", he meant, putting the stool down next to the first cow, a black and white one, before taking a seat. "Can you show me again?", he asked after a moment of just staring at the cow in wonder and now it was Keith who started chuckling. </p>
<p>"No, stay there", he said as Mick wanted to get up from the stool and simply kneeled down beside him. "Look...you just...you gotta get a feeling for it…", he told him as he started milking the cow like he'd done nothing else his entire life. And considering that he had learned how to do so when he was a young boy, this basically was true. </p>
<p>"I just never know whether I'm...I mean I don't want to hurt them and then they start kicking me or something…", Mick muttered his concern as he kept watching Keith closely. The way his hands were moving expertiseley as the bucket easily started filling up with fresh milk. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, nothing will happen...here, your turn", Keith encouraged him, taking his hands away from the cow's udder in order for Mick to try again. "Yeah, just like that…", he commented as Mick tried to imitate the movements he had observed before. </p>
<p>"You're way better at that", he commented, feeling quite silly to just push and pull around on the cow's udder without much avail. </p>
<p>"I've had way more practise", Keith meant. He was still kneeling beside Mick, watching his slow progress as every now and again, a little bit of milk was splashing into the bucket. </p>
<p>"Or maybe it's just that I don't really know how to handle girls", Mick deadpanned. He'd just wanted to joke around, but only as Keith threw him a wondering look, he realised that this comment might have come across as a little irritating. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith frowned. </p>
<p>"Forget it, it was just a dumb joke", Mick said, actually feeling his cheeks grow hot, hoping Keith wouldn't pick up on the underlying statement that Mick neither knew nor cared about how to handle a girl. But apparently, his careless words had given Keith an idea for a new topic of conversation that Mick rather wished to avoid.</p>
<p>"You uh...you don't got some girl waiting for you back in Chicago?", Keith wanted to know. He sounded almost surprised as if he couldn't believe that Mick didn't have a girlfriend. </p>
<p>"Nah...I don't really...I uh...law school's tough...there's a lot of studying to do…not...not much time for other stuff...", Mick all but stammered, feeling his cheeks flush anew, although he had delivered this very excuse before way more convincingly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I bet…", Keith agreed, apparently still buying it. Mick wished that he could simply tell him the truth about being into guys, that he didn't have to lie to him as he did to everybody else. But he didn't dare to, not yet. First, he needed to figure out how to best go about it. And whether or not Keith might freak out at the news. Because he was quite sure that he wouldn't take it well if Keith reacted in anger or disgust. </p>
<p>"So...what about you? Are you seeing some girl?", Mick asked back because he didn't really know what else to say. </p>
<p>"Uhm...no, I…there's no...no I...I don't", Keith, as well, stammered, and just like Mick, he looked incredibly abashed about answering that particular question. Eventually, he got up from where he kneeled on the hay sprawled ground, straightening his back and stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. </p>
<p>"Too busy with work around here?", Mick mused, looking up at him from where he was still sitting, wanting to give him an easy excuse, even if it wasn't the case. Seeing Keith getting this awkward actually made him feel bad about posing this question. He didn't know what Keith's reasons were, but he was sure that he might rather want to tell him on his own if he ever felt the need to, and not to be prompted to do so. </p>
<p>"Uh...yeah, I guess…", Keith muttered, still sounding somewhat flustered as he kept his head ducked, gaze directed at the bucket of milk instead of Mick. </p>
<p>He just nodded, focusing on milking the cow for the moment instead of trying to come up with anything else to say. A somewhat awkward tension had fallen over them and Mick truly wished he never said a thing about girls in the first place. </p>
<p>"Hey!! I think I finally did it!", he exclaimed all excitedly after a little while, as he eventually seemed to have figured out the drill of milking. </p>
<p>"You did!", Keith agreed, sounding happy. "Well done, mate", he praised him and Mick felt warmth spreading in his chest as he looked up and was met by the sweet smile Keith was giving him. </p>
<p>"Thanks...it's...it's not even that tough", he returned with an almost coy little chuckle. </p>
<p>"I told you", Keith grinned, and by then all the prior awkwardness between them seemed to have dissolved again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second day that Mick was back on the farm, as every day, their first task after getting up in the morning, was to make their way over to the meadow in order to check on the sheep. To count whether all of them were still there, making sure they were well and healthy. </p>
<p>"You wanna learn how to throw a lasso? Catch one of the sheep?", Keith asked Mick as they left his cabin for their morning stroll with Ratbag over to where the sheep were browsing. </p>
<p>"Sure, yeah", Mick nodded, actually quite excited about getting to throw a lasso. </p>
<p>He'd never tried before, only watched Keith doing it. And obviously, like with all the things Keith was doing around the farm, it looked amazingly easy and nonchalant when he did it. Mick thought he looked like a cowboy in a western movie and that he couldn't be any cooler if he tried to. But the thing about Keith that made him so incredibly charming was that he didn't even want or try to come across as cool. Even if Keith probably would never think so of himself, in Mick's opinion he just was. </p>
<p>"Alright, then take that", Keith meant, picking up a rope and throwing it at Mick who managed to only catch part of it before it could drop to the ground. </p>
<p>"Sorry", Keith muttered as Mick wrapped up the rope and then slung it over his arm. </p>
<p>"Don't worry", Mick only replied as Keith took another rope for himself, throwing it over his shoulder, and then they went on their way to the meadow to look after the sheep. </p>
<p>"What do I have to do?", Mick wanted to know once, with the help of Ratbag, they had made sure that the sixty-seven sheep were all fine. </p>
<p>"You gotta make a sling at first...like this…", Keith explained as he held his rope out, tying a loose knot at one end. </p>
<p>"Like that?", Mick asked, copying Keit's actions. So far, it didn't seem too tough. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Keith nodded, checking out Mick's work. </p>
<p>"And then?"</p>
<p>"Then, you gotta pull the end through like this…and then tighten it...but don't pull it all the way through", Keith went on, but now he had lost Mick. There were too many steps to consider at once. </p>
<p>"What? Can you do that again?", he asked, frowning in confusion as he looked from the rope in his hand to Keith's. His knot seemed entirely different. </p>
<p>"Sure...watch...tie a knot...then pull through the end...and tighten it up...like that", Keith meant, repeating the steps, a little bit slower this time. </p>
<p>"Uhm...like so?", Mick wanted to know as he ended up with something that looked remotely better than his first try. </p>
<p>"Almost...wait", Keith mentioned, just throwing his own rope over his shoulder, stepping closer to Mick. "Like that…", he said, helping Mick with his knot. As the tips of his calloused fingers were brushing against the back of Mick's hand, Mick almost forgot how to breathe. Luckily, Keith was way too focused on the rope to notice anything. </p>
<p>"See, now it fits", Keith eventually said, lifting his gaze to smile at Mick, while they still both kept holding onto the rope, their fingers nearly touching. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick replied, his voice sounding odd to himself, as he managed to smile back at Keith before averting his eyes back to the rope. A little annoyed, he reprimanded himself for getting so weak for Keith in such a short amount of time. There were some boys he did have a crush on before, but none of them had been like Keith. None of them could ever compare to Keith. Because never before had he felt this amazingly giddy and light-headed before just from being near someone. </p>
<p>"And now?", he questioned after a moment, as Keith had taken a step back and had grabbed his own rope again. Only now did Mick feel that he could properly breathe again. </p>
<p>"Well, you gotta hold it like that...and then swing it over your head with your right hand, holding the other end with your left…", Keith instructed, swinging the lasso for demonstration. "And then let it loose", he added, before he released the top part of the rope from his hand. Mick couldn't even tell whether Keith had actually aimed at it, because his thoughts were still lingering on the sweet smile Keith had given him, but with surprising ease, Keith had managed to catch one of the sheep's back feet. </p>
<p>"Wow…", was the only thing he could get out, as he watched Keith carefully releasing the sheep again before it quickly ran off to the rest of its flock. "How long did it take you to learn that?" </p>
<p>"Couple of days...I...I wouldn't give up til I finally had figured it out", Keith returned, laughing. For an instant, Mick simply observed Keith, standing there, in his old flannel shirt and torn jeans, hair all tousled in the wind, and he thought that he had never heard a nicer sound than Keith's laugh. A little raspy, but all blithely and carefree. </p>
<p>"Okay, now I wanna try!", he eventually proclaimed, once he could finally rip his eyes away from Keith's high cheekbones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you gonna teach me today?", Mick grinned at him as he stepped out of the bathroom, while Keith was brewing two cups of coffee. </p>
<p>Seeing Keith standing there like that, barefoot on the wooden floor, his hair still all messy from sleep, felt oddly domestic to Mick. As if they had been living like this for years, as if it wasn't just a temporary condition that eventually would have to find an end. He felt a pull in his chest, almost beckoning him to get closer to Keith, and he wished he could. That he could actually walk up behind him and simply wrap his arms around him, nestling his face against Keith's neck. But obviously, he couldn't do that. Not if he didn't want Keith to get weirded out by his behaviour. And also, he thought, that if he got to hold Keith like that, and Keith didn't push him away, then he probably wouldn't want to let go of him ever again. </p>
<p>"What do you wanna do? It's Sunday", Keith returned, grabbing both cups of coffee to put them onto the small kitchen table. </p>
<p>Mick had already learned by now that Sundays at the farm still meant having to get up early to look after the animals. However, once they were all tended to, that was about it for the day with farm work. They wouldn't go out onto the field or shear the sheep or make cheese on a Sunday. Keith's grandparents would go to church after breakfast, but Keith had told him that he hadn't accompanied them for years. He said that it wasn't that he didn't believe in god, but he didn't have to listen to the priest preach about it every Sunday in order to do that. Mick couldn't have agreed more. </p>
<p>"We still didn't go on that ride with the horses…", he mused, sitting down with Keith, taking a sip from his coffee. Keith had added just a tad of milk for Mick, right the way he liked it. </p>
<p>"You want to?", Keith listened up, looking at him all eager, his eyes glinting like a kid's at the mention of their favourite sweet.  </p>
<p>"Sure", Mick agreed, because even if he hadn't already wanted to go himself, after seeing Keith excited like that, he couldn't decline him. </p>
<p>"Alright then...we can do so in the afternoon...I could show you a nearby lake", Keith suggested and Mick nodded. </p>
<p>"That sounds really nice."</p>
<p>"It's beautiful there", Keith assured him, nipping on is coffee as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanna try without a saddle?", Keith wanted to know as they were standing in front of the horse boxes a couple hours later. </p>
<p>"Together on one horse?", Mick asked, still a little insecure about the whole matter. </p>
<p>"Yeah...if you want...uh...or you could just ride on Misty, and I take Pirate…", Keith proposed as he opened Pirate's box, offering him a piece of apple before patting his nose. </p>
<p>"I...uh...I don't know. What would be easier?", Mick inquired because he honestly couldn't tell. Riding with Keith but without a saddle sounded odd, but at least he wouldn't have to handle a horse all by himself. </p>
<p>"You already tried with Misty before...so you should be fine", Keith meant, he clearly tried to sound encouraging. Mick wasn't really persuaded, though. </p>
<p>"But I...I'd have to...lead her by myself...I don't know if I can do that", he mused, almost sighing. </p>
<p>"She's a good one...you don't have to be afraid", Keith assured him, smiling lightly at him as he kept patting Pirate. </p>
<p>"I wanna try with you...together", Mick eventually decided. At least Keith knew what he was doing and surely would be able to prevent him from falling down and breaking his neck. </p>
<p>"Okay then...let's go with Pirate", Keith meant, grabbing the horse gear and putting it onto his brown horse, before leading him out of the stables with Mick following a step behind. Outside, he could observe once more, how Keith simply jumped onto Pirate's back with ease. He truly had something of a cowboy right out of a movie. </p>
<p>"How...uh...how do I get up now?", Mick asked, only staring at Keith from where he still was standing. "What are you doing?", he added in confusion, as Keith just sat on Pirate sideways. </p>
<p>"Give me your hand", Keith simply said, reaching out to grab Mick's arm while holding onto the reins with only one hand. "So now, you can pull yourself up...I'm gonna help you", he meant and Mick nodded. Then he tried pulling himself onto the horse's back, Keith steadying him until he finally was up. </p>
<p>"Oh...okay…", he said, just sitting there, as Keith swung one of his legs back over Pirate's neck to sit properly again. "And now?", Mick questioned. </p>
<p>"Hold onto me", Keith prompted him. </p>
<p>"Is...is that okay?", Mick asked coyly as he scooted a little closer, wrapping his arms around Keith's belly. If he wasn't feeling so startled about sitting on a quite large horse without a saddle, Mick would actually be able to enjoy being this close to Keith. But as it was, Keith was the only one keeping him from potentially falling off, so he kept grabbing on to him. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Keith nodded and then slightly nudged Pirate into his side in order to get him to move. </p>
<p>"Oookay…", Mick breathed out, holding onto Keith tighter as he felt the horse moving underneath him. </p>
<p>"Mick?", Keith meant after a few hundred yards. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", he only made, way too focused on grabbing onto Keith for support as to be able to return anything more intelligent. </p>
<p>"You uh...you don't have to squeeze me that hard, it's...it's alright, you won't fall", he reminded him and Mick felt his cheeks grow hot. </p>
<p>"Oh...sorry", he said, loosening his grip on Keith a little. </p>
<p>"It's okay", Keith gave back and to Mick's utter astonishment, he grabbed the reins with only one hand, using the other to lay it upon one of Mick's that was resting against Keith's belly, squeezing it lightly. Keith's hand felt rough against Mick's own, from all the hard work on the farm and all the hours spent picking his guitar. Yet, his touch was surprisingly gentle. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry…", Mick still repeated, feeling quite flustered at Keith's considerate gesture. </p>
<p>"It's fine...you can relax", Keith assured him, obviously sensing Mick's agitation. Relaxing was easier said than done, though. Not only because actually riding on a horse for the first time still unsettled Mick a little, but also because Keith had yet to let go of his hand again. </p>
<p>"Okay", Mick meant, sounding out of breath, as he tried to focus on the beautiful scenery around them instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the lake…", Keith pointed out after a while. It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, but it had felt like an eternity for Mick. Keith had eventually put both of his hands back to holding the reins, still Mick was way too flustered and a little freaked out to actually enjoy the ride as he should. He knew that Keith could handle the horse and that he wouldn't let Mick get hurt. But it still was unnerving. Mostly, because Mick had to remind himself the whole time that the only reason he was holding on to Keith like that was to not fall off the horse. That this wasn't a hug, but it was just for hold and support. And yet, being able to get this close to him out of necessity, was making Mick's heart flutter. </p>
<p>"It really is beautiful", he commented once they were stopping by the lake and he could properly take in his surroundings. It was late afternoon by now and the orange sun was reflecting on the blue-green water of the lake. There were trees all around, almost shielding it off from the world around. Mick could hear birds singing and crickets chirring nearby. Everything was almost stereotypically bucolic, but he absolutely adored it. </p>
<p>"I come here a lot...just...sitting there...it's nice", Keith meant and Mick only hummed in agreement. </p>
<p>"So...how do I get down now?", he wanted to know as he loosened his grip on Keith. </p>
<p>"Wait", Keith said and simply slid off of the horse. For him, everything always seemed that easy. Mick wondered how long it might take him to be able to be that nonchalant about getting up and down a horse. </p>
<p>"Come on...I'll hold you", Keith prompted. "Just swing your leg over here and slide down", he instructed. </p>
<p>"Alright…", Mick nodded, doing as Keith had told him. He more or less sagged onto the ground, backwards, stumbling into Keith, stepping onto his feet. But Keith had wrapped his arms around him in a steady grip, keeping him from tumbling over. </p>
<p>"Sorry", he mumbled, as Keith let go of him, too soon for Mick's taste, and took a step back. </p>
<p>"I'm fine", Keith said once Mick turned around, his cheeks flushed pink. Awkwardly, he averted his gaze, looking over onto the lake instead. </p>
<p>"This really is an amazing place...it's so peaceful…", he meant after a silent moment. </p>
<p>"Yeah, there's nobody else around...I come here for swimming when it's warmer", Keith agreed as they were stepping closer to the shore. </p>
<p>"Seems nice...wish we could do that now", Mick commented, his eyes fixed on the dark green water. </p>
<p>"I guess it's a little cold...I mean...you could try if you want, but it definitely will be cold", Keith chuckled, not quite meaning it. </p>
<p>"Oh, no way, if I'm going in there, you will too!", Mick returned, joking. </p>
<p>"How about...just the feet?", Keith suggested then, already kicking his shoes off. </p>
<p>"Okay", Mick agreed, following suit, stepping out of his shoes and pulling his socks off before rolling his jeans up as far as possible. </p>
<p>Keith waded into the water first, pulling a face because clearly, at this time of the year it was way too cold. Mick followed suit, biting his lip as the still icy water made contact with his skin. </p>
<p>"Why is it so cold around here?", he asked in feigned complaint, but instead of answering him, Keith reached a hand into the water, splashing some of it at Mick. </p>
<p>"Hey, you twat! What was this for?", he complained, but wasn't even waiting for Keith's reply as he already started splashing back. They kept screaming and giggling like little kids, splashing water and grabbing onto each other's shirts, roughhousing like they were on a school's playground, forgetting about how cold the water was.</p>
<p>"You're an idiot…", Mick got out, trying to catch a breath, as their horseplay eventually ended up in them leaning against each other in the nearly knee deep water. Their clothes were wet and even their hair a little damp, but they only were standing there, in an almost-embrace, both not able to refrain from laughing as they were clutching onto each other.  </p>
<p>"So are you…", Keith chuckled before finally pulling away from Mick, but just enough to catch his gaze. </p>
<p>For a moment, they kept looking at each other, blue eyes meeting brown. The look in Keith's eyes was warm, as was the smile on his face and Mick couldn't help himself but to almost lose himself in his gaze. Keith was utterly handsome and there was little less that Mick wanted to do more than to stretch out his hand and gently run it over his cheek, his well-defined cheekbones, down to the corner of his smiling lips. But he didn't, because he was too afraid of what might happen if he actually dared to. Still, Mick figured that if he could simply stay, stay for longer, then eventually, he might be able to slowly let Keith know. Then he would find a way to tell him and maybe, hopefully, Keith wouldn't be put off by him. Only as he felt himself tremble, from the cold or his emotions or possibly both, he could snap back out of his thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should ride back...the sun will go down soon", Keith mentioned after they had silently been lying around on the grass by the lake in just their underwear, their clothes drying in the sun. </p>
<p>He didn't know whether Mick had dozed off in between, but he'd been unusually quiet once they finally got out of the water and stripped down their wet clothes. Keith had felt Mick's eyes upon his back, his bare chest, before he averted his gaze, clearly abashed that Keith had caught him staring. He didn't know what to make of it and had decided to just lie down, enjoying the sun. But by now it was getting fresher and soon it would be dusk. </p>
<p>Mick simply hummed his agreement to Keith's prior words and they got up, struggling back into their clothes. This time, Keith didn't catch Mick looking. Once they had put their shoes back on, Keith loosened Pirate's reins from where he had bound them to a nearby tree. Mick ended up climbing onto the horse behind Keith with the help of a boulder, which seemed to make it way easier for him. </p>
<p>"I should stand on a bucket or something next time I want to get up on a horse...works much better like that", Mick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Keith's belly. This time, he didn't seem to be as stiff as before, but simply leaned into Keith and didn't tighten his grip as much as the horse started moving. </p>
<p>They were riding westwards, towards the slowly setting evening sun, the sky all drenched in orange and red and pink around them. </p>
<p>"Can we stop for a moment?", Mick asked as they were halfway back to the farm. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Cause it's so beautiful…", Mick all but whispered, he sounded almost devout. </p>
<p>Keith nudged Pirate in the side twice, the sign for him to stop, and so he did. There was no one and nothing around for miles, but vast land, meadows with wildflowers, and the mountains at the horizon, their tops snow covered, as they were all year. Mick was right, of course, it was breathtaking. Probably he could see it, actually see and appreciate it, more than Keith did. Being there all his life, having grown up in this area, probably had left him blind by now for its wild beauty. Taking a step back, just pausing for a moment, actually made Keith realise once more how incredibly lucky they were to be surrounded by nature almost untouched by man, left in its wild and natural state. </p>
<p>"I'm glad I came back here...", Mick quietly mumbled, as Keith felt him sliding a little closer, hugging him a little tighter, Mick's chest pressed against Keith's back. "It's really so nice like that…", he added, sighing almost contentedly, and then, he rested his chin on Keith's shoulder. </p>
<p>Keith wasn't used to someone embracing him like that. It felt way too intimate, but also it was incredibly nice to be held by Mick like that. He didn't know why his mouth was turning dry, or why his chest felt like it might swell and explode with something he couldn't even begin to describe, or why he trembled as he felt Mick's warm breath against his neck. He only knew that he was inexplicably happy that Mick had decided to come back and was there with him, right at this moment, watching the beautiful sunset together. </p>
<p>"It is", was all he could come up with, his voice but a whisper, almost raspy, and just for a little while, he allowed himself to lean back, letting himself get embraced by Mick's arms around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo 😂 what did you think about Mick coming back? Tbh I NEVER actually planned him returning to Chicago at that point in the story lol...my original plan was him not leaving at all but asking Keith if he could stay longer, but then I thought, hey lets add some drama 😝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>here's the next chapter :) I had all the scenes planned already but then ended up writing none of them but completely different ones instead and imo it turnes out better than originally intended, hope you think so as well! Thanks a lot for reading and your feedback, enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Everybody needs someone<br/>
To tell their troubles to<br/>
To share the pain and laughter<br/>
In a world beset with fools..."<br/>
- The Rolling Stones, Sweethearts Together</p>
</blockquote><p>Mick didn't wake up to the crows of the rooster that morning, but instead to someone's touch upon his shoulder. Once he managed to open his blurry eyes, he looked up to be greeted by Keith's easy smile.</p>
<p>"Hey", Mick got out, voice still thick with sleep. </p>
<p>"Morning, sleepyhead", Keith returned, he sounded amused, probably because Mick was all drowsy. </p>
<p>"How late is it?", he wanted to know as he was rubbing his tired eyes. </p>
<p>"Almost six-thirty", Keith let him know while Mick was sitting up on the couch, stretching his limbs. </p>
<p>"Oh...I...I didn't mean to oversleep...", he meant as he realised that this was far too late a time to get up by farm standards. </p>
<p>"It's alright...I already went milking the cows", Keith informed him. He didn't seem annoyed at him for oversleeping. </p>
<p>"You could have woken me up", Mick still said, feeling oddly guilty at letting Keith do this task all by himself, although he wasn't only absolutely capable of doing it, but had always done it like that. And he also would return to doing it by himself again once Mick left the farm. </p>
<p>"You kinda looked like you could need some rest", Keith mentioned in a soft voice. </p>
<p>"Hmm…", Mick only murmured in reply, still feeling too groggy to lose more words. </p>
<p>He really needed the extra sleep because he'd been up until the middle of the night, wrecking his brains about what to do, how to proceed from there. It was Wednesday, and if he were to stick to his word, he would have to get on his way back to Chicago the next day in order to be home in time for his classes that started the upcoming week. While Mick had already decided during his hike in Yellowstone that he would not go back to law school, Keith and his grandparents were under the assumption that he needed to leave soon. Hell, Mick's own parents probably were hoping for him to show up again in time for the new term. However, Mick neither had the intention to continue his studies, nor did he want to go back home to his parents anytime soon. He simply couldn't stand the thought of having to face them after what happened. Probably he was a coward but he didn't want to be confronted with his father's outrage and his mother's disappointment. He didn't want to feel like he let them down, like he was a complete failure. </p>
<p>And also, after spending these past days with Keith, getting to know him better, getting a little closer to him, by now Mick was painfully aware that he was fancying him badly. It had become especially obvious to him that afternoon they went horseback riding to the lake. Sitting on the horse with him, being this close to him, yet knowing that it didn't really mean anything, was incredibly tough to stomach. There was nothing at all in Keith's behaviour that would suggest he might actually reciprocate Mick's feelings. Sure, Mick had realised that Keith seemed to be way more comfortable around him now than he had been at first. That he would open up to him and tell him stories about school, or about his best friend Ronnie, or how it had been growing up on the farm. Mick also noticed that Keith wasn't all that insecure around him anymore, even though he still could get very bashful on occasion. Yet, he couldn't really make out any signs that Keith might actually like him the way Mick did, that he liked him more than just as a friend. </p>
<p>So, Mick had mused the past night, that he probably needed to be more frank, more direct about his feelings. That he needed to figure out how Keith might take any possible advances. Or otherwise, he probably shouldn't stay on the farm any longer, but could just as well go back to Chicago to figure out what to do next with his life. Because staying on the farm with Keith, without any prospect of ever making any progress with him, would hurt too much in the end. Mick was well aware that he couldn't simply stay if there wasn't at least a slim chance that Keith could like him back. Because with every day they spent together, Mick felt himself falling for him harder. Maybe coming back, instead of just carrying on with his hiking tour through the national park, had been the worst idea he ever had. He could simply have left, without looking back. The sole reason for returning had been a purely sappy one: he wanted to spend more time with Keith because he had a huge crush on him. In retrospect, it might have been the wrong decision, though. Because if Keith didn't share his feelings, in the end Mick wouldn't be leaving with only regret, but completely heartbroken. </p>
<p>However, Mick didn't want to give up just yet. Not when he hadn't even properly tried. Usually, when he could be sure that a guy might be interested in him, he wasn't too shy about trying to chat him up, or flirt with him. But considering that Keith seemed completely clueless about the way Mick was feeling for him, he didn't quite know how to act. The only thing he did know, however, was that he needed to do something if he didn't want to continue just pining for him. </p>
<p>"Come on, let's have a cup of coffee, I already cooked some", Keith meant, disrupting Mick's thoughts. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Keith", he replied, giving him a grateful little smile before following him to the kitchen table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mick?", Keith asked him as they were on their way to the meadow, equipped with blade shears. It was about time they started shearing the sheep, some of them already were carrying around a huge layer of fluffy wool. Usually, this needed to be done at least once a year and now it was the right time, since soon it would get warmer outside. </p>
<p>"Yeah?", Mick listened up, focusing his attention on Keith. </p>
<p>"Will you...uh...when will you be leaving for Chicago?", he asked the question he had been dreading to pose. It felt insane to him that less than a week ago, they had been in a similar situation, with Mick going on his way to Yellowstone. However, it actually appeared to be far more than just a couple of days ago. Keith had grown so accustomed to Mick in such a short amount of time that it seemed like he had been around for so much longer than that. And for this reason, asking him when he would be leaving, this time for good, was tougher than he had expected it to be. </p>
<p>"I...I don't wanna go back", Mick quietly replied and for a moment, Keith wasn't sure whether he had just imagined it or made up what he wished Mick could say. </p>
<p>"What?", he questioned, persuaded that he must have gotten him wrong. </p>
<p>"I don't want to go back to law school", Mick clarified, and Keith only stared at him for a while. They both had stopped walking now, were simply standing around on the field with their blade shears and ropes, gazing at each other, almost in wonder. </p>
<p>"Oh...okay...why?", Keith eventually thought of asking, still not sure whether he did understand Mick correctly. </p>
<p>"Because I hate it there, I hate everything about it. It's not what I wanna do for the rest of my life…I don't wanna be a lawyer and work with my father...", Mick explained, he sounded absolutely certain of it. Like he had made up his mind long ago, but only was ready to talk about it now. </p>
<p>"So...what do you wanna do instead?", Keith wanted to know because he wasn't sure what else to return. Mick had been saying that he needed to go back to law school since the night they met on the road. Admitting now that this wasn't at all what he actually was planning to do, came as a huge surprise. </p>
<p>"I don't know…", Mick shrugged. They still were just standing around, a hundred yards or so from the meadow with the sheep, but both of them seemed to momentarily have forgotten about why they actually came there for.</p>
<p>"Well...you...uh...I mean if you want to, you could just stay for a while. There's a lot of work to do around here and grandpa isn't getting any younger…", Keith suggested after a moment. </p>
<p>He tried to be all casual about it, but truth was that he would love for Mick to stick around. He couldn't name what it was about him, but there was something in the way they interacted that made Keith wish Mick didn't have to leave again at all. It seemed like they were completely on the same high, something that Keith had never experienced before in that way with anyone else. It was like, despite being so obviously and utterly different, coming from such diverse backgrounds, they were both playing the same song. And it was perfectly synchronised. </p>
<p>"Actually, I was hoping to do that maybe…", Mick admitted, glancing at him coyly. </p>
<p>"You were?", Keith got out, not able to suppress the stunned tone in his voice. </p>
<p>"It would be nice to stick around...until I can figure out what to do with my life...maybe I'll just become a farmer too", Mick mused with a smirk and Keith started chuckling at that because the sole imagination was endearing.</p>
<p>"What? Is that so silly?", Mick asked, his cheeks actually flushed pink. </p>
<p>"No...no it's not...it's just...unexpected...there is so much you still haven't done or seen yet", Keith mentioned, not because he believed Mick couldn't do it but because it was the truth. </p>
<p>"You said I'm a quick learner…", Mick returned almost sheepishly and Keith gave him an encouraging little smile. </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's true. There's still a lot to learn tho…", he pointed out. </p>
<p>"I know…", Mick nodded and Keith was amazed that apparently he seemed to actually consider it. </p>
<p>"Well...good thing I'm gonna show you how to shear the sheep now, right?", he meant, wiggling around with the blade shears in his hand, making Mick grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Keith?", Mick asked him as they were sitting on the gras, passing a water bottle between them, taking a break from shearing the sheep. </p>
<p>It was much tougher work than Mick had expected it to be. At first they needed to catch each sheep with the lasso, or better said, Keith did, since Mick still hadn't got the hang of it. Next, Mick would be holding its hind legs, preventing the sheep from wriggling around and getting hurt. Meanwhile, Keith would be grabbing it with one arm and shearing off its wool with the other hand. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", Keith hummed. Although he told Mick that he had been helping with shearing the sheep for years, he still looked exhausted. His hair was all messy and damp from sweat, but Mick supposed he didn't look any better himself. </p>
<p>"Can we go horseback riding again together?", he inquired, gazing at Keith hopefully. </p>
<p>There had been so much to do during the past few days, two baby goats and a calf being born, making more cheese to sell at the farmers market the next day, planting some more vegetables to harvest in fall. So they didn't get a chance to go horseback riding yet again, they had merely managed to groom the horses every day and lead them out onto their paddock. </p>
<p>"Sure, of course", Keith agreed right away. "So you got a hang on it after all?", he added, smirking at Mick. </p>
<p>"Yeah...it was really nice...I wasn't afraid of falling anymore on the way back…", he admitted, smiling lightly to himself at the memory of their way home from the lake. Sitting on Pirate's back, closely leaning against Keith, observing the sunset together, so far probably had been the most beautiful experience at the farm for Mick. Just remembering it right that moment made him feel totally giddy all over again and he couldn't wait to maybe get to do this once more. It was the easiest excuse to get this close to Keith without it coming across as weird. Maybe it also was a chance for Mick to be testing the waters, trying to figure out how Keith would react to any possible advances. </p>
<p>"You didn't have to be in the first place...Pirate is good-natured", Keith reminded him and Mick hummed in agreement. </p>
<p>"Holding onto you made me feel safe, you know", he mentioned, holding Keith's gaze even though he felt his cheeks flush. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you did", Keith gave back, biting his bottom lip, looking slightly abashed. </p>
<p>"It...it was nice like that...riding together, I really liked it", Mick confessed then. </p>
<p>"We can go for another ride once we're done here for today…", Keith proposed, he sounded excited. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I'd love that", Mick agreed and couldn't do anything else but smile at the prospect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanna sit in the front today?", Keith asked him, a couple hours later. They had managed to shear almost one third of the flock so far and by now it was late afternoon as they were on the paddock with the horses.</p>
<p>"No, it was fine the last time with you leading Pirate…", Mick said because he didn't need to try this out right now. Also he really wanted to sit behind Keith again, embrace him, close his eyes and pretend he could actually hold him like that. Not just because they were riding on a horse together. </p>
<p>"Don't you wanna try as well?", Keith questioned and Mick shook his head. </p>
<p>"Another day maybe…", he meant, before Keith simply did his little stunt of hopping right onto Pirate's back. Despite having watched him doing so a couple of times by now, Mick still was in awe of him and didn't quite know yet how to imitate that move. </p>
<p>"Okay, then come on up, cowboy", Keith grinned at him from the horse's back and Mick started chuckling. </p>
<p>"You're the only real cowboy here…", he pointed out as he reached up to take Keith's hand. "I like your hat, by the way", be smirked as he had managed to get onto the horse as well, sitting behind Keith. </p>
<p>"Thanks…I mostly have it for the sun", Keith replied, he was halfway turned around to him, tipping his hat at him. </p>
<p>"Of course", Mick laughed and Keith caught on to his ironic tone. </p>
<p>"Why else?", he wanted to know, an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>"Maybe you just wanted to be cool...show off in front of the nerdy boy from the city…", Mick joked. </p>
<p>"You're not…", Keith said in a low voice, obviously not fooling around at all. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Some nerdy boy from the city…", Keith clarified, it was apparent that he actually meant it. </p>
<p>"What then?", Mick asked, he was nearly surprised.</p>
<p>"I'm not the cool one here…", Keith pointed out and Mick almost snorted. </p>
<p>"You think I am?", he asked, sounding incredulous as if he didn't believe Keith could ever think that. </p>
<p>"I'm just a kid living on a farm...you've seen Muddy Waters live...hell, I mean, look at your car…", Keith said as if it wasn't obvious. He didn't sound jealous or anything, rather amazed. </p>
<p>"It's just a car, Keith. You need no talent to drive a fancy car...and I might have seen Muddy play, but...you...you can actually play too. Not just dream of it…You're really so much cooler than you might think you are...although you aren't even trying...and I like that a lot", Mick replied, feeling his cheeks grow hot. </p>
<p>There was so much more that he wanted to say but he didn't know how to express it without it coming across as completely sappy. He wanted Keith to know that he thought he was amazing, the coolest and sweetest boy he ever met. That he didn't only adore his musical talent but also his patience in showing Mick around the farm, his kindness, and the gentle way he treated his animals. That he loved his laugh, and the way he made him feel when they were together, and that he thought Keith was so handsome that sometimes Mick had to remind himself not to stare. But he didn't dare utter any of that, not yet. He needed to make sure first that Keith wouldn't take it the wrong way, that he wouldn't end up despising him. </p>
<p>"You...you really think so?", Keith gave back, completely astounded. He still was sitting on the horse sideways, but had his gaze averted from Mick. Yet Mick could clearly make out that Keith was as flustered as Mick felt himself. </p>
<p>"I do...I...I really do think you're way cooler than I am...and I really do like you, Keith…", he dared to confess after a moment, hoping that Keith didn't perceive him as completely corny now. But as he lifted his gaze from where he had directed it at his own hands, he found Keith lightly smiling to himself. </p>
<p>"Thanks…", he mumbled, quickly glancing at Mick before finally arranging his position to sit properly on the horse's back. "You good to go?", he wanted to know then and Mick only muttered in reply as he wrapped his arms around Keith's belly. </p>
<p>"Is this okay?", he quietly asked, sliding a little closer. </p>
<p>"Yeah...as long as you don't squeeze too hard again", Keith chuckled, reminding Mick of their way to the lake when he had simply grabbed onto him out of unsettledness. </p>
<p>"Sorry…", he murmured. </p>
<p>"Don't worry", Keith meant, nudging Pirate in the side, making him move. </p>
<p>"Where are we going?", Mick inquired as they left the farm behind, this time into another direction. </p>
<p>"Just a little trip...showing you round here…", Keith informed him. "Nothing much to see but fields and mountains…" </p>
<p>"But it's really quite beautiful…", Mick mused, taking in their surroundings. It was nothing but wild nature. </p>
<p>"Hmm…", Keith mumbled. Mick smiled at the little grumbling sound Keith had made, unconsciously embracing him closer, leaning against his back. </p>
<p>"What uh...what are you doing?", Keith questioned, he sounded somewhat surprised. </p>
<p>"Hugging you…", Mick said as if it wasn't apparent.  "Is this alright?", he added, hoping Keith didn't mind. </p>
<p>"Why?", he wanted to know and the slight irritation in his voice almost made Mick pull back, but he kept his arms wrapped securely around his chest and stomach. </p>
<p>"Cause I wanted to...do you...do you not like it?", he questioned, hating the way his voice was quivering with nerves. His heart was thumping so hard against his ribs while he kept expecting Keith's answer that he almost feared Keith might notice his nervousness. </p>
<p>"I...I just was surprised is all...but...it's...it's fine, I guess", Keith replied and only then did Mick dare to relax. </p>
<p>"Hmm…", he made, leaning against Keith's back, nuzzling his face to his neck. "Tell me if you don't like it…", he earnestly said, not intending to make Keith feel uncomfortable in any way. All he wanted was to be close to him, feel his body pressed against his own. </p>
<p>"No, I...I do...it...it feels nice like that…", Keith admitted, he clearly sounded sheepish, but Mick was glad that he didn't mind. </p>
<p>"It does…", he quietly said, gently running a hand over Keith's stomach through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Keith noticeably shivered upon his touch, making Mick grin lightly. </p>
<p>"Are you cold?", he still whispered because he realised that Keith was only wearing a t-shirt underneath a flannel shirt, while Mick himself had thrown over a jacket earlier. It was the end of April by now, but it wasn't exactly warm in these regions. </p>
<p>"Uh…", Keith made, slightly unintelligible, apparently at a loss for words. </p>
<p>"You're trembling…", Mick pointed out and he couldn't tell whether it was because Keith was truly just cold, or because he was being even more nervous than Mick was himself about the fact that he was embracing Keith so tightly. </p>
<p>"I...I guess…", Keith eventually stammered, quite flustered. </p>
<p>"You want my jacket?", Mick offered, but Keith shook his head. </p>
<p>"No, you should keep it", he meant, making Mick smile about how considerate he was being. </p>
<p>"I thought you were used to it…", Mick mused then, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Keith in an attempt to keep him warm in case he actually was freezing. </p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"These temperatures…", he clarified. </p>
<p>"You should think so...but last year there was snow in June!", Keith chuckled, even though he still seemed somewhat abashed. </p>
<p>"There was not", Mick said, incredulous about the thought of snow in the middle of summer. </p>
<p>"Yeah, there was...I can show you the pictures…", he mentioned, sounding amused, making Mick snort. </p>
<p>"You took pictures?"</p>
<p>"Sure I did…", Keith nodded, and only then, as they both were giggling about the absurdity about the weather in this area, did Mick notice that Keith appeared to be relaxing again and felt himself getting calmer as well. </p>
<p>"Then I wanna see them!", he prompted, because he was truly curious now. </p>
<p>"Later…", Keith promised and Mick could hear the grin in his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over dinner - Keith's grandma had prepared potatoes and the trout that his grandpa had fished that day - Keith let his grandparents know that Mick wouldn't be leaving to go back to Chicago the next day. Obviously, they ended up posing the exact same questions to Mick that Keith himself had been asking him in the morning. </p>
<p>"What do your parents think about this?", Keith's grandma wanted to know and Keith noticed how Mick, who was sitting next to him, was trying not to sigh. </p>
<p>"They don't know…", Mick eventually muttered, his gaze directed at his plate. </p>
<p>"You probably should call them. They'll be worried…", Keith's grandma pointed out and now, Mick couldn't suppress a sigh. Keith supposed that Mick probably was avoiding to inform his parents about his decision because, of course, they wouldn't be delighted about it in the slightest. Judging from what Mick had told him about his father so far, Keith did understand why Mick wasn't too eager about getting in touch with him. </p>
<p>"Do you have a telephone?", Mick wanted to know. </p>
<p>"There's one by the marketplace in town...you could use it when we're at the market tomorrow", Keith suggested and Mick only nodded in reply. </p>
<p>"But would it be alright with you if I stayed and helped out here?", he asked then, directed at Keith's grandparents. </p>
<p>"There's no reason I could think of why not, son", Keith's grandpa returned and even though Keith had been aware before that his grandfather wouldn't turn down Mick's help, he still felt relieved about his words. </p>
<p>"As long as you'll let your parents know where you are, it's fine. Keith is happy you're here, aren't you?", his grandma said, smiling at Keith and he felt himself blushing. Of course he was glad Mick wanted to stay, but his grandma didn't have to point this out for him right in front of Mick. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I...it's...it's nice you're staying...I mean...you can stay with me at my cabin, of course...it's...it's no problem", Keith stammered, getting annoyed at himself for rambling about quite apparent things. As if Mick hadn't been staying with him at his cabin before. Abashed, he kept facing his empty plate. </p>
<p>"Thanks...to all of you, for letting me stay", Mick said, directed at them all, but Keith felt his look linger upon him, and when he finally dared to lift his eyes, he was met by Mick's sweet smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soo...what about these pictures of snow during summer that you mentioned?", Mick inquired almost as soon as they stepped inside Keith's cabin after supper. Ratbag had followed them and now was begging for Keith's attention. </p>
<p>"You either gotta be patient or help me to distract that one", Keith chuckled, on his knees, hugging his dog while ruffling his fur. "Yeah, you're a good boy, such a good boy…", he added, directed at his dog, as Ratbag started licking Keith's face, making him laugh. </p>
<p>It only took Mick a moment to join him, so they ended up sitting on the carpet in front of the couch, fooling around with Ratbag, both giggling like little children. At one point, Keith was lying on his back, with Ratbag on top of him, tail wagging all frolically as Mick kept patting the dog's head and they both were laughing so hard that Keith could barely breathe. In the end, Mick lay down beside him on the carpet, both of them shaken with laughter, trying to calm down again somehow. </p>
<p>"God...you're adorable", Mick got out, voice still choked by giggles as he was rolling onto his side to be able to face Keith. For a moment, Keith didn't know what to return to that. He was way too perplexed about the soft tone of Mick's voice and the tender emotion in his eyes. And he was quite sure that nobody had ever looked at him before quite like Mick did right then. Adoring, almost loving, oh so gentle. It was overwhelming in so many ways and rendered him completely speechless. All he could do was staring back at Mick, his chest feeling odd not only due to Ratbag weighing down on it. In the end, it was Mick who disrupted the moment, rolling onto his back again, as if he couldn't stand further meeting Keith's gaze. </p>
<p>"Do you...do you wanna see the pics now?", Keith eventually managed to say, pushing Ratbag off of himself so he could sit up. Mick only nodded in agreement, sitting up as well as Keith already was off to his bedroom to fetch the photo album. </p>
<p>Although he knew exactly that he had put it in the top drawer of his desk, Keith took a little while to retrieve the black album and return to the living room. He felt like he still needed to catch his breath, needed to calm himself. And it didn't have as much to do with laughing so hard that he was almost falling about, but rather with what Mick was making him feel. All giddy and excited and amazingly content, happy. Keith still didn't know what it was about him, all he knew was that he likely had never been that happy before in his whole life. His chest felt like bursting and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he remembered their prior conversation from when they were horseback riding. Nobody had ever been this amazingly honest with him before and Keith couldn't believe that a boy like Mick would actually call someone like him cool. Nobody had ever told him so before, nobody had ever even thought so before, probably. And not to mention the fact that Mick said he liked him. Keith could count the people who actually liked him on one hand, and two of them were his grandparents. Mick being another one of these people made him want to yell with joy and happiness. </p>
<p>"Hey...couldn't you find the pictures?", Mick asked once Keith came back to the main room, finding Mick on the couch with Ratbag. </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah...I did...I just...I got them", Keith replied, lifting the photo album to show Mick before he dropped down on the couch beside him. </p>
<p>"Look, there it is!", he pointed out as he had flicked to the page with the pictures of the snow he had taken the previous summer. </p>
<p>"Wow okay...I almost thought you were messing with me…", Mick mentioned as he noticed the date and timestamps on the pictures. </p>
<p>"No, these are real…", Keith assured him with a grin. </p>
<p>"Can I take a look at the rest of them?", Mick asked, indicating that he wanted to turn to the pages before. </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure", Keith nodded as Mick started browsing through the photo album. </p>
<p>A lot of the pictures were just nature photographs, or some of the animals. There were a couple he had taken of his grandparents, some together with them, in front of the Christmas tree, some fooling around with Ronnie and Art. Most of the pictures had been taken during the past few years, since before, Keith didn't have a camera himself. The more awkward pictures of himself as a kid, or teenager, that his grandfather had taken, were in a different album over at his grandparents' house. </p>
<p>"Who's that?", Mick wanted to know as he turned another page, finding a loose picture there that Keith had put inside without fixing it to the page. It was the oldest picture he had, one he hadn't taken himself, obviously, since he was pictured in it, just a tiny baby in his mother's arms. </p>
<p>"It's...it's me...and my mum", Keith said, his eyes fixed on the picture of his teenage mother holding him like he was the most delicate and precious thing in the world. </p>
<p>"She...she looks really beautiful...and so young", Mick all but whispered, picking up the picture to have a better look at it. </p>
<p>"She was…", Keith affirmed with a nod, feeling how his chest was contracting as always, when he was confronted with mentions of his parents. </p>
<p>"Where are your parents, Keith?", Mick then posed the question that he had been dreading him to. But Keith knew that he couldn't avoid this topic forever. Not if Mick was staying with him for another while now. And not if he already was looking at the picture of Keith's mum from the day after he was born. </p>
<p>"They're both gone…", he mumbled almost inaudible as if he could spare a proper answer that way. </p>
<p>"What happened?", Mick obviously wanted to know and Keith let out a heavy sigh. He never really talked about this, his parents' story. Whom would he tell it to? His grandparents were there when it all happened. They were the ones who had told Keith about it once he was old enough to understand. </p>
<p>"Mum was just...she was just fifteen when she got pregnant...she was...living in a trailer with her junkie mother...my dad, he...he was nineteen...a high school dropout, driving trucks. He didn't want anything to do with the farm. I think grandpa is still disappointed and mad about that...that he never was interested in any of this...well, he didn't want anything to do with my mum or me, either...just up and left when he found out...never came back…", Keith eventually told him. There wasn't much to add about his father. According to his grandpa, he had been a bloody twat who had behaved impossibly and had deeply disappointed him and his grandma. </p>
<p>"And your mother?", Mick went on asking and Keith felt his chest getting even tighter. </p>
<p>"She was just a kid...I'm not mad at her...she..uh...she couldn't look after me...didn't want me...not there in the trailer with the drugs and all...she...she used to get high too, a lot…", he explained, blinking against the tears forming in his eyes. "Uh...one day she just dropped me off here at my grandparents'...she was so unhappy and alone...and then she OD'd…", he finished, his voice breaking in the end as he felt tears running down his cheeks. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Keith…", Mick immediately said. He sounded shocked, sad. </p>
<p>"It's okay…", Keith tried to say, but only got out a sob. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry...hey...come here", Mick meant, putting the pictures onto the coffee table in order to pull Keith into his arms. "It's alright…", he whispered, hugging Keith against his chest, one hand soothingly rubbing over his back. </p>
<p>"I'm so...I'm so mad at my dad sometimes...", he managed to say, already feeling the well-known anger once again. But this time, his sadness was stronger. </p>
<p>"I understand…", he felt Mick nodding. </p>
<p>"He just left her…she was just...she was just sixteen when she had me…", he cried, clinging onto Mick who kept holding him engulfed in his arms. "Grandma says she was so sweet and kind…and she...she loved me...but she was...so young..."</p>
<p>"I believe that…she looks lovely...", Mick mentioned, his tone as gentle as his touch upon Keith's back. </p>
<p>"I mean...you gotta have got it from someone right?", Mick went on, the smile in his voice clearly audible. "I think you're the sweetest guy I ever met, Keith…", he added, embracing him a little closer and Keith ended up nestling his face against his neck. </p>
<p>"Mick…", he only got out, not even sure what he wanted to say because he was too overwhelmed and only started crying harder. </p>
<p>"Shh...it's alright...hey...I got you", Mick tried calming him down, gently running his hand through Keith's hair. "I got you", he repeated and as Keith kept sobbing against Mick's neck, he felt him pressing a soft little kiss to his temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>Sorry this took me more than twice as long as usual but therefore it's also twice as long as usual lol...the past two weeks at work were freaking crazy and I also had to study for an exam so things got really busy...hopefully now I'll have some more time again...as always, thanks so much for reading and your feedback, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I need someone I can cry to<br/>
I need someone to protect…"<br/>
-The Rolling Stones, Waiting on a Friend</p>
</blockquote><p>Mick was standing in Keith's kitchen, still a little drowsy with sleep, as he was brewing up coffee. Usually, it was Keith who was up before him and already prepared coffee for them in the mornings because he was more used to getting up at dawn. That day, however, Mick had woken really early, feeling antsy and restless for more than just one reason.</p><p>The first thing coming to his mind once he was awake enough to form coherent thoughts, was the conversation he had with Keith the prior night. Keith opening up to him, telling him about his parents. Mick still felt horrible about seeing Keith this sad and hurt. Although he knew quite well by now how shy and reserved Keith could be, most of the time they were spending together, he seemed to be carefree, nonchalant. Experiencing him this utterly vulnerable, left Mick feeling protective of him, in some way. Of course, he did. How couldn't he be, when the boy he was falling in love with was hurting, and clinging to him, crying his eyes out. </p>
<p>Now, the next day, after the tears, and the heartfelt words offered, and the consoling embraces shared, Mick actually wasn't quite sure how to best face Keith once he got up. Whether he should bring things up again, or rather not. Whether he should offer his support, or stay quiet, in order to not upset Keith anew. He couldn't stand seeing him this shattered, didn't want to be the reason to cause him yet more pain by making him think about it all again. Instead, he wanted to be there for him, spend him comfort, show him that things were going to be alright somehow. </p>
<p>If Mick hadn't already been aware of it before, that past night, while trying to comfort Keith, it had yet become more obvious to him that he was definitely falling for him. Even if Keith had been in a desperate state, holding him in his arms, running his hands soothingly over his back and through his hair, had made Mick's heartbeat quicken. There was nothing more that he wished for than being able to let Keith know about how he was feeling. He wanted to show him, tell him, how deeply he cared about him. But Mick still was too cowardly. Afraid of Keith's reaction, his rejection. And there was a more pressing matter to worry about first. </p>
<p>Because the other thing troubling his mind was the fact that somewhen, very soon, he would actually have to pick up a phone and call his parents. Since Keith said there was a phone at the marketplace in town, and they would be going to the farmers market that day, it was fairly inevitable finally getting in touch with his parents. He was aware that he had to. After all, he couldn't simply stay away from home for weeks, without at least notifying them. Even though he was more than just disappointed about his father, and incredibly angry at him, he knew that his mother would be worrying. After all, she hadn't been the one hauling insults and threats at him. That's why Mick thought that at least he owed her an explanation. After hearing the story about Keith's mother, Mick almost felt regret about not calling at home earlier. His mother, in contrast to his father, was a lovely person. Even if she probably couldn't understand Mick, his attraction to men, he was fairly certain that she didn't take it as badly as his father did. Or at least, he hoped so. </p>
<p>When the door to Keith's bedroom was creaking open, Mick was ripped out of his thoughts. As he turned his head, he was met by Keith, looking all tousled, tumbling out of his room on bare feet and in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. </p>
<p>"Hey...you're awake already", Keith said as he spotted him, sounding sleepy, and also a little surprised. Probably to find Mick awake first for once. </p>
<p>"Hey, yeah I...cooked coffee", he explained, pointing at the two cups he had just brewed. </p>
<p>"You did?...it smells great", Keith meant as he was stopping by the bathroom door. "Thanks...I'll be right with you", he added, before disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. </p>
<p>Mick smiled lightly to himself about Keith's dishevelled morning appearance. He looked absolutely adorable and Mick wished he could run a hand through his hair, mess it up some more, before wrapping his arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly. But it was nothing more than daydreams. Mick was certain that Keith didn't have the slightest clue how he was feeling about him. Which made it really hard in the first place, trying to come up with a way of getting closer to him. </p>
<p>A couple minutes later, Keith re-emerged from the bathroom and sat down at the kitchen table with him. Mick pushed one of the cups towards him. </p>
<p>"Here."</p>
<p>"Thanks", Keith returned, a little smile tugging at his lips. All Mick could do was mirror it as a comfortable warmth that had nothing to do with the hot coffee was filling his chest. </p>
<p>"How are you?", he dared to inquire after a moment, as Keith had taken a sip of his coffee. "After last night, I mean…", he quietly added, giving him a careful look across the table. He just had to make sure that Keith was alright. </p>
<p>"Okay...I guess", Keith mumbled, staring at the cup in his hands, rather than meeting Mick's gaze. Mick got the feeling that Keith probably seemed to be a little embarrassed about what had happened the prior night. He nearly regretted asking because he didn't want to make him feel awkward. </p>
<p>"Thanks for sharing with me...I know it wasn't easy", he still let Keith know. He was aware that it probably had taken him a lot to open up to him like that. And Mick was actually a little flattered that Keith trusted him enough to do so. </p>
<p>"It's alright...I...I'm glad I could tell you...I...I never really talk about this much, my parents…", Keith stammered, holding on to his cup of coffee as if in search for something to ground him. </p>
<p>"We don't have to keep talking about that if you don't like...we can talk about anything else…", Mick started babbling. "But I...I'm there for you...if you...wanna talk about that...or anything, just so you know", he offered, feeling his cheeks grow hot. </p>
<p>"Thanks…", Keith replied in a quiet voice, looking over at him almost coyly. </p>
<p>"Don't mention it", Mick said, naturally. </p>
<p>"I...I'm glad you're here with me…", Keith admitted, he sounded grateful. </p>
<p>"Yeah...me too", Mick smiled, and as Keith's lips curled into a smile as well, Mick could swear that his heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p> "When are we leaving for the market?", he wanted to know after he had taken a sip of coffee. </p>
<p>"Once we looked after the animals and had a proper breakfast", Keith meant, ready to get up and get started. </p>
<p>"Will your grandpa be coming along too?", Mick inquired. </p>
<p>"Let's ask him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you uh...will you be calling your parents?", Keith eventually asked him, as they were already about to pack up their belongings. It had only been the two of them selling at the market that day, Keith's grandfather staying back at the farm, occupied with trying to fix his tractor. Keith sounded like he had just been waiting to pose this question, but Mick couldn't be miffed about that. After all, they had been at the farmers market for a couple of hours by now, selling wool and cheese, eggs and milk to the town folk. And yet, he hadn't even made an attempt so far to go over to the phone booth and actually make a call. </p>
<p>"Well...seems like I gotta, right?", Mick all but sighed. He could think of at least a dozen things he'd rather do instead of calling his parents. However, he was aware that this probably was his best chance now. Otherwise he might even regret it later. </p>
<p>"Aren't they worried?", Keith inquired as Mick carefully helped him stack some boxes still containing a few eggs. </p>
<p>"My mother, probably...my father...not so sure…", he shrugged, not looking up at Keith. Actually, he was quite nervous about making this phone call. He could already imagine his father yelling at him once more. </p>
<p>"I'll...I'll stay here and pack up...it's just over there", Keith meant, pointing out the phone booth on the other side of the marketplace that Mick obviously had noticed before. </p>
<p>"Yeah...okay" , he nodded, before turning around to walk over there. </p>
<p>Once he closed the door behind himself, encapsulated in the tiny box, he rummaged around in his pockets for some change. There was only an hour of time difference between Illinois and Wyoming. So it was early evening in Chicago. The phone rang two, three times after he had dialled, before someone on the other end picked up. </p>
<p>"Mom?", Mick asked, glad that it was his mother who had taken the call. It definitely was easier talking to her first. </p>
<p>"Michael...oh god. Where are you? I've been so worried about you. Are you alright?", the relief in her voice was clearly audible and for a little moment, Mick almost felt bad for just leaving. </p>
<p>"I'm okay...I…", he started but was disrupted by his mother who obviously was close to freaking out. He should have seen that coming. </p>
<p>"I already feared you were dead! Why didn't you call before? Where are you? When will you come back home?"</p>
<p>"I...I'm in Wyoming…", was the only thing he offered for the moment. </p>
<p>"Wyoming? What do you want in Wyoming? School is starting again in four days!", his mother replied, she sounded somewhat admonishing. </p>
<p>"I won't go back to school…", he confessed then. But instead of his mother's answer, he could hear his father's voice in the background. </p>
<p>"Is that him?" </p>
<p>"Yes…"</p>
<p>"Give me the phone!"</p>
<p>"Michael?", his father all but bellowed into the phone and Mick was glad to have a buffer of nearly one and a half thousand miles between them. Because his father still seemed exactly as outraged as that night that he caught him and Percy in the living room. </p>
<p>"Father…", he said, but didn't make it far. </p>
<p>"Where the hell are you?", he was yelled at. </p>
<p>"In Wyoming...", Mick returned, not seeing the need to get any more specific. He honestly wouldn't put it past his father to send someone there to pick him up and force him to come back to Chicago. </p>
<p>"What in god's name are you doing in Wyoming?", he wanted to know, sounding taken aback, but not less angry. </p>
<p>"I...I wanted to see Yellowstone…", Mick tried to explain, although he already knew that his father didn't actually care. That all he was interested in was for Mick to come home as soon as possible. </p>
<p>"I want you to come home and go back to school, understood?", were his father's next words, predictable. </p>
<p>"I won't...go back to school", Mick replied, obviously taking his father completely by surprise. </p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"I won't go back to school", he repeated, sounding a little more certain now. </p>
<p>"You cannot just decide that!"</p>
<p>"Then who can?", Mick asked, deciding that at this point, nothing his father said or did mattered anymore. He wouldn't be able to change Mick's mind. All his father could do was confirm with his hostile behaviour that Mick was making the right decision by finally letting loose, by finally setting himself free from his father's influence. </p>
<p>"I do! I am paying for this! I have been paying for all of it!", his father raged, exactly as Mick could have expected it. </p>
<p>"It's my life...and I don't wanna spend it studying law books", he made clear. Even though he didn't quite know yet what to actually do with his life instead, he was absolutely certain that he would not become a lawyer. </p>
<p>"You rather want to spend it fraternising with niggers?", his father shot at him, he sounded spiteful. </p>
<p>"So what?", Mick gave back, daring. He honestly didn't care anymore by now and knew that his father only wanted to provoke him, make him feel bad, make him falter and come crawling back home. But Mick wouldn't, not this time. </p>
<p>"I tell you what, son: if you're not back home until Monday you're not welcome here any longer", his father let him know. </p>
<p>There was a short silence between them, during which Mick actually contemplated his options. He could very well live without law school and his father. His mother was a different story, though. However, Mick was aware that things couldn't go on like that. Not after everything that had happened. </p>
<p>"I won't be back by Monday…", he stated, bracing himself for his father's next jab, because he knew it was coming. </p>
<p>"Why, are you too busy taking it up the ass from a nigger?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I am", Mick said, almost nonchalantly, only to get back at his father. Deep down, he actually was hurt. "Or maybe I'm just tired of you telling me what to do with my life", he added, not able to keep an angry snide out of his voice. </p>
<p>"You're an ungrateful little faggot. Do you even realise how much your mother and I did for you? Just to be rewarded with a sissy for a son? Do you know how disappointed your mother is? You're a disgrace, Michael. Which self-respecting young man would do something like that? Letting another man shove his cock into you?! You're disgusting me", his father hauled at him, one blow after the other. And Mick would be lying if he said it didn't sting, that it didn't hurt him. Because it certainly did. A hell of a lot so. </p>
<p>"At least I'm not a hateful old bastard…", he got out after a moment, his throat burning with anger and suppressed tears, before he just hung up. His money would have been out soon anyway. And he couldn't take listening to his father's insults any longer. He didn't need to let him talk to him that way. Because he'd done so far too long. For a while, Mick simply stared at the telephone in front of him, trying to comprehend what just had happened. Then, he felt tears filling his eyes, running down his cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mick...what happened?", Keith asked, shocked to see Mick with red eyes, brushing some tears off his face with his sleeve, as he was approaching him. </p>
<p>"Can we just drive?", Mick mumbled without looking at him, he seemed quite miserable.</p>
<p>"You're shaking…", Keith stated, observing the trembling boy in front of him. It was fairly obvious that Mick wasn't alright and Keith felt that he probably should do something. He just didn't know what. </p>
<p>"Can we please go home?", Mick said, a little more urgent now, his voice choked with held back tears. </p>
<p>"Of course...of course", Keith nodded because he didn't want Mick to feel even worse than he already did. Also he had finished putting all the boxes, the table and their camping chairs back into the car before Mick returned from his phone call. "Come on", he added, trying to give Mick a little, encouraging smile. </p>
<p>"Will you tell me what happened?", Keith dared to ask after they left the town behind and were riding along the highway. None of them had said a word so far. Usually, Keith didn't mind calmness, he enjoyed it. But the silence between them was aggravating because it was so painfully obvious that something wasn't alright. </p>
<p>"I...I can't...yet…", Mick replied after a while. He was staring out of the window, as if he couldn't stand looking over at Keith. </p>
<p>"They didn't take it well?", Keith carefully assumed, although this was quite apparent. Of course, Mick's parents couldn't have taken the news too well, or otherwise Mick wouldn't be in his current desperate state. </p>
<p>"Keith, please…", he simply gave back, it almost was an exasperated sigh. His gaze was still glued to the window. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry…Can I do anything?", he asked then, because he didn't just want to stand by and watch while Mick was clearly hurting. But Mick only shook his head in return. </p>
<p>As a somewhat awkward silence fell between them once more, Keith busied himself turning around on the knob of the car radio, until he finally got a signal. </p>
<p>"Oh, hey, that's Chuck!", he exclaimed as he recognised the tunes to Carol. He started humming along to it, and then, without even thinking further, began singing the lyrics to the song. Actually, he never sang in front of anyone, just for himself, mostly when in the car. Only as he noticed Mick staring at him, he got somewhat self-conscious, stopping to sing along, fixing his gaze on the street. </p>
<p>"Why did you stop?", Mick inquired, he actually sounded curious. </p>
<p>"It's dumb...I...I cannot even sing…", Keith muttered, his fingers tapping onto the steering wheel in the rhythm of the song. </p>
<p>"You...you were amazing", Mick proclaimed and Keith almost snorted. </p>
<p>"I wasn't…"</p>
<p>"You are...I love your voice", Mick assured him and Keith couldn't really believe him. Mick's singing voice was amazing, but his own? He hardly even tried. </p>
<p>"It's nothing special...I just...I just was fooling around and was hoping to cheer you up…", he admitted, feeling his cheeks grow hot. </p>
<p>"Well, you...you kinda did. Not because this was funny, though...but because this was awesome", Mick meant, actually smiling at Keith now. </p>
<p>For some reason, this made him get only more self-conscious. He wasn't used to this at all, getting praised by someone. Someone telling him they thought that he was awesome, or that they liked him. Nobody ever really did that before. Mick, however, apparently, could always come up with something new that he liked about Keith. And it was completely overwhelming. </p>
<p>"Your voice is awesome...I'm just...pretending…", he mumbled, abashed. </p>
<p>"It didn't sound like pretending to me", Mick gave back, Keith could still hear the smile in his voice. "We could jam together again…", he added in an afterthought. </p>
<p>"You want to?", Keith asked, hopeful. Because the last time that he had played guitar, and Mick ended up singing to it, had been a total blast. </p>
<p>"Sure", Mick only nodded, he sounded excited. </p>
<p>Keith gave him a little smile, glad that their turn in conversation seemed to have taken Mick's mind off whatever had been troubling him since the phone call, at least momentarily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mick?", Keith said as they were in the stable after supper, milking the cows. By now, Mick actually had gotten a hang of it and was managing it quite well. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", he made as he didn't stop his work and the bucket he had placed under the cow was steadily filling with milk. </p>
<p>"You...you can talk to me too...you know?", Keith returned, making Mick look up and over at him. Keith had stopped milking and caught Mick's gaze. "Cause...cause you said, uh...you said I could...I could talk to you. You...you can talk to me, too", he offered almost coyly. It was an amazingly sweet thing to say and Mick was happy that Keith was willing to return that favour. </p>
<p>"I...I really want to, Keith...there's stuff that...I wanna tell you about, but...I don't know how...", Mick sighed, the milk nearly forgotten by now. </p>
<p>"How about you...just do?", Keith suggested. </p>
<p>"I don't even know where to start…", he replied and it was the truth. Should he simply spill it out, let Keith know that he was into guys and that this was another reason for his father to be outraged? Should he mention that his parents walked in on him with a guy? Probably not. He didn't think that he had the guts to do that. Also, it was clearly too embarrassing to let Keith know, not when he didn't even know about Mick liking guys. And it didn't matter, anyway. All Mick wanted and needed Keith to know was that he was having feelings for him. But it would be tough getting there, if he didn't establish his preference for guys first. He couldn't simply throw at his head that he had a huge crush on him. </p>
<p>"At the start, maybe?", Keith said, chuckling lightly at his own suggestion. </p>
<p>"Maybe…", Mick nodded, not able to refrain from smiling a little. That could be an approach to follow. </p>
<p>"Come on...we're almost done here anyway. Let's...let's finish up and then go to the cabin, I'll cook some tea...or hot cocoa, if you want?", Keith meant, he sounded encouraging. </p>
<p>"Okay…", Mick agreed, then focusing his attention back on the cow. </p>
<p>Maybe it actually was a good thing to tell Keith about the reason why his father freaked out at him so badly. Then, at least, he'd get a somewhat convenient excuse to mention the feelings he was having for Keith. If only he wasn't such a coward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Keith…", he said as Keith put down a cup of hot cocoa in front of him. Mick had been sitting on the couch while Keith prepared it, trying to figure out how to best open up to him about everything. </p>
<p>"I just...I just wanna be there for you too...uh...you did the same for me", Keith meant, naturally, as he sat down on the couch as well with his own cup. </p>
<p>"You're so sweet…", Mick stated, smiling to himself. Keith honestly couldn't be any more perfect if he tried to. He was kind, and perceptive, attentive, protective even. But the most astonishing was that he didn't actually have to try being any of these things. He simply was. </p>
<p>"Why...why were you so upset earlier?", Keith eventually asked and Mick was glad that he gave him a place to pick up from. </p>
<p>"Cause my dad's an asshole…", he sighed, stating the obvious. </p>
<p>"Because he wants you to go back to law school?", Keith went on inquiring. Mick knew he had to give him more than that. Of course, it was an explanation, but it didn't explain anything yet.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but...that's not the only reason…", Mick nodded, deciding to first tell Keith about the kind of person his father was. Maybe everything would be easier to grasp then. It also gave him a little more time to think of a proper way of how to best address all the rest. </p>
<p>"He has always determined for me what to do with my life...since I was just a boy he forced me into that role as his successor. Everything was always about getting into law school, becoming a lawyer, taking over his firm. He made me believe that this is what I wanted to do with my life up until the point where I forgot what I actually wanna do…", Mick explained, expressing these thoughts to someone for the first time. Up until these past few days, he'd never thought about all of this clearly enough to articulate it.  </p>
<p>"So...I imagine he was really pissed when you said you don't want to go back to school?", Keith asked, and Mick nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>"Yeah...he was furious...but also because of other stuff that happened back in Chicago...", he admitted. That's all he could muster to say for now. Keith didn't need to know about Percy. Not yet anyway. Not when it wasn't even clear how he would take it. </p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"It's a long story…", he deflected, but Keith kept looking at him expectantly, prompting him to go on. </p>
<p>"My dad's an asshole...he doesn't accept me for who I am", he clarified. Obviously, it still was far from enough information. </p>
<p>"Other than not wanting to become a lawyer?", was Keith's next question. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Mick nodded, trying to decide what to say next. "Yeah, he...uh...he's intolerant and old-fashioned, conservative...he uh...he doesn't approve of me listening to the Blues, going to Blues clubs, having black friends…"</p>
<p>"Why would it be his business what music you're listening to or what friends you have?", Keith asked, rightfully so. Mick was aware that it shouldn't be any of his father's business. But the way his father was, he simply made it his business. </p>
<p>"Cause he is a racist asshole…", he said, a little angry and also embarrassed about his father. It had been over a decade since the civil rights movement first emerged, yet it sometimes felt like nothing much had changed. In Mick's opinion, stuck-up people like his father were the reason why. But that wasn't something he had the nerve to discuss right now. There were more pressing matters.</p>
<p>"And...and he...he hates that...that I...that I don't...that I'm not attracted to girls...", he stammered in a low voice, gaze directed onto his hands, hoping that Keith would understand. But apparently, he didn't. </p>
<p>"Does he...want you to marry some girl?", Keith asked and Mick had to keep himself from sighing. He would have to get a little more specific then. </p>
<p>"No, uh...it's...no, it's not that…", he meant, nestling around a hole in the jeans Keith had borrowed him. </p>
<p>"What then?" </p>
<p>"He...he hates that I'm not attracted to girls but...but that I like guys instead...", he confessed. Finally it was out. He didn't feel relieved, though. Almost anxiously, he lifted his eyes, trying to read Keith's expression, waiting for some reaction. But Keith was just sitting there, staring at him. He neither looked shocked, nor disgusted or angry. Rather confused, baffled. </p>
<p>"Keith...?", Mick carefully prompted him after what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than mere seconds. The silence between them had almost been overwhelming, though, Mick needed to get a reaction from Keith, or otherwise, he felt he might go crazy. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Keith. I...I should have told you sooner...I'm sorry. If you...if you want me to leave now...I...I'll go", he stuttered, trying to somehow cut his losses. </p>
<p>Probably this had been the worst idea he ever had. Probably he shouldn't have mentioned any of this. Obviously, Keith wouldn't understand. And Mick couldn't even take it amiss. Maybe they were way too different after all. Maybe he had mistaken Keith.</p>
<p>"No...it's...I just...I…", Keith stammered, his cheeks flushing. "I'm sorry...I just need to…", he added, hastily getting up from the couch. </p>
<p>"Keith?", Mick asked, his voice almost breaking as Keith simply walked past him. </p>
<p>"Don't...don't follow me, please…I wanna be alone...", he said without turning back to him, leaving his cabin. Leaving Mick behind on the couch, hurt, devastated, as a sinking feeling was spreading in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nearly sprinted the two hundred yards from his cabin over to the stables. He didn't know where else to go, just knew that he had to get away from Mick, couldn't stand being shacked up in this tiny cabin together. Not after what Mick had just confessed to him. His head was spinning at a frightening speed, all the thoughts whirling around in his mind were almost making him get dizzy. Additionally, he felt like someone was pressing down on his chest, making it incredibly tough for him to breathe, it was like choking. </p>
<p>Once he reached the horse boxes, he flung the door to Pirate's open, almost startling his horse. Only then he stopped in his tracks, desperately trying to calm himself down, not wanting to spook Pirate. </p>
<p>"It's just me, boy", he mumbled, stretching out his hand, the horse bumping his nose against it. Almost as soon as he started patting his horse, Keith noticed how he became calmer. How his breath slowed down and his heart stopped hammering in his chest. For a little while, he solely focused on Pirate, trying to shield himself from everything else. </p>
<p>Obviously, it didn't take long until his thoughts were catching up to him again, flooding his mind like the sea was flooding the shore at high tide. </p>
<p>Mick's confession of preferring guys to girls had totally overwhelmed him. And it wasn't only because of Mick. But never before had he even considered that possibility. For a bloke to fancy another bloke. He'd never encountered anyone who even mentioned this, let alone lived this way. For Keith, it was completely uncharted territory. There were so many questions swirling around his mind that he couldn't even begin to find answers to all of them. He wouldn't know where to start, anyway. </p>
<p>How did one know that they liked guys and not girls? And if you never really liked a girl before that way, did this mean that you maybe were attracted to blokes all along? Did some people maybe like both? How did Mick know? And had he ever been with a guy, in a relationship? Was this maybe the reason why Mick left Chicago in the first place? </p>
<p>Thinking about all of this nearly caused Keith a headache, and the most pressuring question left him feeling quite embarrassed. Could it be that he, too, actually did fancy boys but never even considered it, because he simply didn't know this was a thing some people did? In the end, was this the reason why he always felt so incredibly awkward around girls? Or was it just because he always felt awkward around almost everybody, and because he only hadn't met the right girl yet? But if he actually did fancy guys, why had he never realised then? How did one know? </p>
<p>Almost feverishly, he tried to recall all the instances where he had gotten close to a girl before. It weren't many, only two, three if he was being honest. They all had been very unpleasant and nothing he usually liked to indulge in. </p>
<p>When he was fourteen, for a while he had used to hang out with this girl, Eliza, during lunch break. It was before Ronnie's family had moved to town. He didn't really have any friends back then, always had taken his lunch by himself. One day, some girl had put her tray down opposite of him, asking if she could sit with him, inquiring which book he was reading. Keith had figured that probably she was a loner, too. Mostly, they had been hanging out during lunch break, talking about the books they used to read. After a while, Keith had been hoping that maybe, finally, he had found someone with mutual interests, a real friend. However, it all had ended abruptly that day that he had accompanied Eliza home to work on a project together. When she had ended up getting closer and closer into his personal space, astonishing him completely by kissing him and rubbing her hand against his crotch. He had been shocked, hating every second of it, until he could rip himself out of his stupor and had simply pulled away. It had left him beyond embarrassed and ashamed because he hadn't anticipated it at all. Eliza, however, had been on a totally different path. While Keith had hoped that he had found a friend in her, apparently she had wanted a boyfriend. But Keith couldn't deal with that, he hadn't known at all how to handle the situation and had run off in the end. After that, they had never really talked again, unless they were forced to, for class. For Keith, it had been just another reason that made his school experience awkward and unbearable because he was embarrassed about how things had went down. That he hadn't noticed what Eliza actually wanted from him. And that it hadn't excited him at all but rather had made him feel totally humiliated. </p>
<p>The even more embarrassing situation with a girl had occurred in his final year, though. He had gone to prom with one of Ronnie's girlfriend's friends, Amanda, and it ended up in a complete disaster. Ronnie had told him that apparently she fancied Keith, so at least that time, he had been aware what he was in for. Still, it all had gone so much differently than expected. He had been completely unprepared and overwhelmed once more. Dancing with her at prom had been alright. Even if he ended up stepping onto her feet a few times, but she had just laughed it off. They had barely talked, because Keith didn't know what to say to her, wasn't great at keeping up conversations. Actually, he had been glad that there was music and they were dancing, because it was an excuse not to talk. </p>
<p>Once they left prom, Ronnie had suggested they all could go to the late night screening at the drive in theatre. It was either that, or sitting around somewhere, getting drunk. So, Keith and Amanda had ended up together in his pick-up truck at the drive-in theatre. Knowing that Amanda was fancying him, Keith could already have guessed so before, but obviously, they did not finish watching the movie. At some point, Amanda had intertwined their fingers and Keith had been nervous about it, but not in an enjoyable way. It hadn't been at all like they always described in some of the books he had read. He hadn't felt giddy and excited, rather like he wanted to pull his hand away. But he hadn't done so, because he didn't want to be rude or odd about it. </p>
<p>Amanda had scooted closer and closer towards him and eventually had pressed some kisses to his cheek before she actually started kissing him on the lips. Keith hadn't pulled back right away, it hadn't been horrible. But it hadn't been nice, either. Actually it had been quite sloppy and he couldn't say that he particularly liked it. But he had figured that maybe it just had to be like that and everyone who said differently, was totally exaggerating. And that maybe Ronnie and all the books had been making things up when claiming how great it felt. </p>
<p>What eventually had made this whole experience incredibly awkward and embarrassing in the end, was when Amanda had straddled his lap. She had taken one of Keith's hands, while pressing sloppy kisses to his mouth, pushing it underneath her skirt. And since she hadn't been wearing any panties, his fingers had brushed her, finding her hot and wet. Almost in shock, Keith had pulled his hand back, pushing Amanda off of himself. He hadn't signed up for any of that, wasn't up for it at all. He hadn't even felt turned on in the slightest. All he did remember was the burning shame, almost disgust, he had felt as he struggled out of his own car, wandering off into the night. </p>
<p>A couple days later, Ronnie had wanted to talk to him about it, because apparently Amanda had ran to Ronnie's girlfriend, crying and complaining about Keith. It had been the most awkward conversation he ever led with Ronnie, because he hadn't been able to explain what had happened, other than that he simply didn't fancy Amanda. </p>
<p>Now, in retrospect, and after what Mick had confessed to him earlier, Keith couldn't help but wonder. A lot of the time, when thinking about why he never really clicked with any girl, why he never had a girlfriend, Keith simply liked to tell himself that he just hadn't come across the right girl yet. That once he met the right girl, he wouldn't be ashamed and it wouldn't feel strange and embarrassing. That he would be excited and giddy and would finally be able to understand why everyone else thought it was such a great deal.  </p>
<p>However, other times, he actually ended up feeling weird and fucked up. A freak, who probably would never meet a nice girl and would forever stay alone, because nobody would want him anyway. Probably he just was too odd for a relationship. But considering everything now, as he had sat down onto a pile of hay in the corner of Pirate's box, Keith couldn't stop from asking himself one question: what if he never felt what he was supposed to feel for a girl before, because he wasn't waiting to meet the right girl, but the right boy instead? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost in trance, Mick had watched Keith walking out on him after telling him that he was into guys. A horrible, crushing feeling had settled in his chest and he felt like crying. Obviously, he couldn't stop his tears but ended up sobbing as he lay down on the couch, knees pulled against his chest as he was shaking. It was hard to calm down again because Mick was sure that he had ruined it all now. That Keith wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. That he would tell him to leave and that everything had been in vain. That probably, he should never have come back to the farm. And that he definitely should never have mentioned to Keith that he liked guys. Even if Keith was a sweet and kind person, Mick couldn't have expected from him to understand. Maybe it had been too much to ask. </p>
<p>He couldn't tell for how long he had been lying on the couch. Only as he felt Ratbag bumping his snout against his leg, did he get the idea of maybe coming after Keith anyway. Even if he had told him not to. But it surely had been long enough by now, it was dark outside after all. A look at his watch let him know that it was past ten in the evening. Mick definitely should go looking for Keith and check on him. Maybe they could talk everything over again. Maybe there was at least a chance that Keith didn't want him to leave right away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should have known that you're here…", Mick said, once he found Keith sitting in Pirate's box, back leaned against the wooden wall behind him, legs pulled against his chest. He tried sounding uplifting, although he still felt like crying. </p>
<p>"I...I hope it's okay that I followed you now...I just...can we talk, please?", he inquired, coyly, from outside the box, observing Keith. He seemed somewhat agitated, and the look in his eyes, as he met Mick's, was troubled.</p>
<p>"I...I get if you...if you don't want me here anymore now...I can leave if you want. I'll just pack up my stuff and…", Mick  started babbling without even waiting for Keith's reply. But Keith ended up disrupting him.</p>
<p>"Mick!"</p>
<p>"What?", he asked, all but startled, as he stared at Keith, who was still sitting on his pile of hay. </p>
<p>"I don't want you to leave…", Keith clarified, he sounded completely sincere. Mick could only gasp at him. </p>
<p>"But...aren't you...don't you hate me now?", he got out after a moment, not able to stop staring at him. </p>
<p>"Why?", Keith wanted to know as if it wasn't obvious. </p>
<p>"Because...because I'm attracted to guys…?", Mick asked back, and only then did it occur to him that maybe this whole topic wasn't something Keith was used to at all. Maybe he didn't understand what Mick was on about because he wasn't even aware of it. </p>
<p>"Why would I hate you for it?", Keith wanted to know, confirming Mick's assumption. </p>
<p>"My father does...more than enough people do. They just always end up insulting me and telling me I'm...it doesn't matter...I...I was so scared of telling you…cause I thought you'd be...just like them...", he explained, feeling bad for ever believing that his father and Keith could possibly share the same opinions. </p>
<p>"Come here…", Keith said, his voice almost gentle as he indicated for Mick to get inside the box and sit down with him. Without hesitation, Mick opened the door of the horse box, slipping inside, sitting down on the hay next to Keith. </p>
<p>"I could never hate you, Mick...I...I like that you're around here and I don't want you to leave...so please stay", Keith assured him, the look in his eyes was amazingly honest.</p>
<p>"Did you...cry?", Keith inquired before Mick could return anything. He actually sounded remorseful. All Mick could do was nod because once again he felt too overwhelmed by how kind and considerate Keith was acting towards him. Not only wasn't he freaking out at him, or yelling at him, or insulting him, but he actually seemed almost concerned. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to just run off earlier…I...I needed to think about some stuff...", Keith tried to explain. </p>
<p>"It's okay...but..don't you care?", Mick finally managed to get out. On one hand, it was so much like Keith to not take these news in a bad way, he was way too sweet to do so. But on the other hand, Mick wasn't used to someone reacting this kindly and understanding and he still kept waiting for the let-down. </p>
<p>"I don't know what to tell you...I've never...I never thought that this…", Keith started explaining but apparently was at a loss for the proper words. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick prompted him because he needed to get an answer from him. </p>
<p>"I don't know, Mick. Blokes are supposed to...to like girls, right? I've never met a lad who didn't...I never even thought that...that it was alright...not liking girls…that you even could...", he meant and Mick nodded, understanding where Keith was coming from. Of course, he couldn't expect him to know. Considering the area he grew up in, this godforsaken place, it almost seemed to be a wonder that he was reacting this mature and open-minded. </p>
<p>"Like guys instead?", Mick helped him out because even though Keith was staying so cool about it, he still seemed a little bit flustered. </p>
<p>"Yeah…but I...I don't hate you for it...I don't see why I should", Keith explained and Mick couldn't be any happier about hearing this. It didn't happen often that someone reacted in this way. And Keith taking it like this, being supportive, was everything Mick could have hoped for. </p>
<p>"Thanks...you have no idea how much this means to me, Keith…most people aren't like that. Thanks for being...for understanding", Mick managed to reply, his voice actually choked with tears because he was so touched. Keith didn't despise him, he didn't want him to leave, hadn't screamed at him or called him names. Instead, he was being understanding and really cute and Mick couldn't be any more grateful and relieved. </p>
<p>"Of course...I...I should have stayed with you earlier. I'm really sorry for just running out on you, Mick…", Keith gave back and Mick wished he could throw his arms around him and hug him.</p>
<p>"It's fine now...don't worry. I get that this is a lot to process…", he said instead because he didn't want to go over the top. Originally, his plan for telling Keith everything had included finally confessing his feelings to him. But by now Mick was certain that he should wait with that. Keith probably needed a little time to wrap his head around all of this. Especially since he had told him that he needed time to think. </p>
<p>"It kinda is. Can I...can I ask you something?", Keith inquired next and Mick was really glad about this. Keith wasn't just understanding, but also interested. </p>
<p>"Yeah...sure", he agreed, eager to try answering whatever Keith wanted to know. </p>
<p>"How...how do you know that?", Keith said, not meeting Mick's gaze. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"About liking guys…", he clarified, seeming somewhat flustered, as he kept staring onto his own hands. </p>
<p>"Uh...I'm not interested in girls that way...never really have been…but guys…", Mick explained and Keith nodded lightly. </p>
<p>"But...how? How did you know?", he kept on asking, now finally lifting his head. And as his eyes locked with Mick's, he found uncertainty there, confusion. </p>
<p>What if, Mick pondered, Keith actually wasn't only asking to understand him, but was interested in knowing for his own sake? Could it be? Or was he hoping for too much there? Just because Keith wanted to know what it was like being into guys didn't mean that he was trying to figure this out for himself as well. Probably he was simply trying to be a good friend who actually wanted to get Mick in order to be supportive. Even if this was all that was behind Keith's questions, it still was so much more than almost everyone who knew of Mick being queer had done for him so far. And it showed him once more that Keith was one of the best persons he'd ever met.</p>
<p>"There...there was a boy...in my middle school class...he was...he was really cute and handsome and...I wanted to talk to him and make friends with him so badly...I wanted to hang out with him...I uh...I wanted to...I wanted to hold his hand and kiss him...and stuff...be with him...I never wanted that with a girl...but with him…but I was too scared to even say hi to him…", he told him, reminiscing that time almost seven years ago. That's about how long Mick had known. How long he had been struggling and questioning and hurting. </p>
<p>"What happened?", Keith went on, he truly seemed to be interested. </p>
<p>"Nothing...he...he didn't even take notice of me...he was way too cool for me…", Mick explained with a sad smile. He had just been a nerdy boy after all. But he didn't add that. He didn't need Keith to feel sorry on his behalf or to tell him that he wasn't. </p>
<p>"But that's how you knew?"</p>
<p>"I...I never felt like that for a girl, not before, nor after...so yeah, that's how I knew", Mick asserted him. </p>
<p>"Were you scared?", Keith asked, carefully looking at him. </p>
<p>"I was confused…a lot", Mick admitted, remembering all the nights lying awake, crying. It had been a complete emotional rollercoaster, something he didn't wish to repeat. And it had taken him forever to come to terms with it. Even now, he sometimes kept wishing that he could simply be attracted to girls. Everything would be so much easier then. </p>
<p>"I uh…I understand that", Keith nodded in agreement as he averted his gaze with a little sigh. </p>
<p>"Keith…", Mick started, not sure whether he should just assume. Everything that Keith had said and asked him led him to believe that maybe Keith was trying to figure things out for himself. So maybe he should give him a little time to do that. And not overwhelm him even more by asking him about something that Keith probably wasn't even sure of yet himself. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Uhm…", he made, deciding not to ask him if he was confused as well right now. If he was wondering whether he might like boys, too. It would be too much too soon. There still would be time to figure this out eventually. But first, he had to let Keith do it for himself. Also it was getting quite late already and they would have to be up early the next morning. </p>
<p>"Just...thanks again. For not insulting me and telling me to fuck off…", he said instead. </p>
<p>"Thanks for...for telling me...all this…", Keith replied. </p>
<p>"I'm so glad I could…are we okay?", Mick needed to know. </p>
<p>"Of course, we are", Keith assured him, giving him a sweet little smile. Mick was so happy about it that he returned Keith's smile, feeling incredibly relieved. Not all was lost yet. On the contrary. Maybe there even was a little chance that Keith could end up liking him as well. </p>
<p>"Are you tired?", he wanted to know then because Keith actually made a quite exhausted expression. And Mick himself felt like he could need some sleep as well. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Keith only nodded. </p>
<p>"Let's go inside, then?", Mick suggested, getting up from the ground, holding out a hand for Keith to grab and pull him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>didn't think I'd manage to finish this chapter today but I did! Was sitting in the park earlier, writing, and it was quite inspiring. This was a very tough chapter because there is so much introspection and it was quite hard trying to write about all of their feelings. I also tried something new for that once scene, having both Mick's and Keith's PoV in one scene together...hope it isn't too messy and you still like it. Also, as always, thanks for reading amd your feedback, hope you enjoy this! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Love is a mystery I can't demystify, oh, no<br/>
Sometimes I'm dancing on air<br/>
But I get scared, I get scared…"<br/>
- the Rolling Stones, Can You Hear The Music</p>
</blockquote><p>It had been a few days since Mick had admitted to Keith that he was fancying boys. A few days, since Keith first had found out that this was an option at all. His nights had mostly been restless since then, his days unfocused. He simply couldn't stop wrecking his brains about it. Because it wasn't information that he ever thought he would get, or would need at all. But as it was, it ended up confusing him a great deal.</p><p>There were still so many questions on his mind that he didn't know answers to, and he was aware that the only way of getting them, might be by asking Mick. However, he didn't want to come across as too nosy or rude even. That's why he had decided to rather wait a couple of days instead of bombarding Mick right away with questions that probably were pretty dumb anyway. But he was sure that in order to figure things out, to finally calm his mind, he needed to talk to Mick. </p><p>By Monday afternoon, as Mick and he were scything grass on a meadow by the farm in order for it to dry and turn into hay, Keith couldn't stand it any longer. All his pondering and musing was getting him nowhere. He barely could focus on the task at hand, scything didn't distract him at all, although it was cumbersome labour, especially excruciating in the afternoon sun. </p><p>"Can I ask you something?", he blurted out, stopping what he was doing in order to turn around to where Mick was with his scythe. While meticulously working on cutting down the high grass, they had barely exchanged any words so far. </p><p>"Sure...go ahead...can we take a break?", Mick returned as he leaned onto his scythe, apparently quite exhausted. Some sweaty strains of hair were sticking to his forehead and his face was all reddened. </p><p>"Yeah, of course", Keith nodded, lifting his hat off because it had gotten really hot underneath. "Here...take that for a while...or you'll get all sunburnt", he added, as he walked over to where Mick had sat down onto the ground, joining him. Then he put his hat onto Mick's head. </p><p>"What about you?", Mick wanted to know, slightly adjusting the hat. </p><p>"I'll be fine for now...we need to get you one of these too", Keith proposed. </p><p>"You got a spare one?"</p><p>"I think grandpa does…"</p><p>"How does it look?", Mick wanted to know, cocking his head, giving him an amused little grin. </p><p>"It...it suits you well, cowboy", Keith gave back, as both of them ended up chuckling lightly. </p><p>"You think?", Mick inquired then, his grin turning into a sincere smile as he kept holding Keith's gaze. </p><p>"Yeah", Keith nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Mick's. He was looking back at Keith with the exact same expression that he had been spotting that night before Keith had shown him the picture of his mum. When they had laid on the floor, shaken with laughter. The emotion in Mick's eyes was soft, adoring. It made Keith feel comforted, understood, special. Nobody had ever been looking at him like that before. For some reason that he couldn't quite explain, Keith wished that they could stay like this for longer. Just gazing at each other because it was almost enchanting. On the other hand, he had no clue what was going on and why he enjoyed this so much and frankly, it started freaking him out a little. </p><p>"Thanks", Mick mumbled eventually, sounding coy, and as he averted his gaze, Keith felt disappointed and relieved all at the same. </p><p>"Uhm...well...as long as you don't get a heat stroke…", he gave back with an awkward little chuckle. </p><p>"What did you wanna ask me?", Mick reminded him after a moment. By now, Keith had almost forgotten about that. </p><p>"Right, yeah...I just...have you...have you never really liked a girl before?", he wanted to know, biting his bottom lip as he looked anywhere but at Mick. It wasn't really like him asking such questions. Even with Ronnie it was somewhat embarrassing. Although, usually Ronnie was the one posing these questions, making Keith feel awkward. </p><p>"I mean, I tried...but...I just couldn't…", Mick shrugged. "I didn't feel anything...not excited, or happy, or...turned on...just, I guess...indifferent?", he elaborated as he kept pulling out grass with one hand, not looking at Keith either. </p><p>"So...you've never had a girlfriend?", Keith mused, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He didn't want to be this direct, and usually he wasn't. But on the other hand, he was curious about Mick's experience, in order to be able to compare it to his own. And he felt like he had grown close enough to Mick by now to talk to him about that. Even if it was embarrassing. After all, he did trust Mick enough to tell him about his parents. And Mick had trusted him enough to confess to him that he fancied boys in the first place. So, although it was uncomfortable, Keith figured that it would be alright if they were talking about that. </p><p>"I did but...I basically lied to her. And everyone else. It was like acting but...playing the wrong part…", Mick explained, sighing. </p><p>"You...did pretend that you liked her?", he inquired and Mick nodded. </p><p>"Uh...I mean, she was a nice girl. I've seen her as a friend. I liked hanging out with her, she was smart and funny..." </p><p>"But...uh…", Keith started, not quite sure how to express what he wanted to know. </p><p>"Hmm?", Mick made, finally lifting his head, gazing at him. </p><p>"I mean...when you...when you were with her...did you feel...weird?", Keith dared to inquire, quickly averting his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had asked Mick that. He was fairly certain that this was none of his business and usually he would never have asked him that. Actually, he was quite surprised by himself that he did. </p><p>"Yeah...all the time. I felt horrible because...for her it was real and I was just...playing pretend. I know that she really liked me...I didn't want to hurt her...or use her any longer, so I broke up eventually…", Mick told him, luckily he didn't seem bothered by Keith's ongoing questioning. Actually, Keith was amazed by how surprisingly honest Mick was, how unashamed and open he was disclosing all of this to him. </p><p>"I uh...I understand, yeah…", he agreed, because this feeling seemed at least somewhat familiar. He might not have been with Amanda or Eliza, and it had only been mere moments. But still, it had felt like he was pretending to them. That this wasn't who he actually was. That he was doing something not because he wanted it, but because it was expected from him. </p><p>"Keith? Do you...do you feel weird with girls too?", Mick wanted to know as if he had been reading his mind. </p><p>He only nodded in reply because his mouth was so dry that he felt like he couldn't speak. Then, the strangest feeling was overcoming him, it was relief, first, then slight panic. Relief, that Mick understood, that he knew what Keith had been experiencing, that he could relate. But then panic followed, panic about what this meant. </p><p>"Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?", Mick continued asking. </p><p>Another nod, because Keith was too overwhelmed to form any words. Did this mean that he was fancying guys, too? </p><p>"Do you...uh...do you want a girlfriend?", Mick wanted to know next, almost startling Keith. </p><p>"I...uhm...I don't know...I...I didn't...I didn't really like...uh...the stuff...I did with girls", he stammered after a while, feeling himself blushing. </p><p>Did he want a girlfriend? He knew that he didn't want to end up all alone, didn't want to be lonely. He wanted someone who understood him, who accepted his little quirks and didn't think he was weird. He wanted someone he could be completely himself with, without being afraid that they'd end up laughing at him. He wanted someone who made him feel less lonesome, who made him laugh, who made him happy. If that someone was a boy, would it make any difference? </p><p>"That's okay...it's alright not to...not to have liked it", Mick assured him, giving him a little smile. </p><p>"You think?", he dug deeper. </p><p>It was Mick who nodded this time.</p><p>"Yeah...I...I've learned that...you should be with someone who makes you feel comfortable. You...you should enjoy being with them and not just pretend...otherwise you won't be happy", Mick told him, it sounded completely reasonable. </p><p>"Hmm…", Keith made, contemplating if he should inquire from Mick whether he thought that not being into girls implied fancying blokes instead. But he decided against it. Not only had he been asking enough awkward questions to Mick already, but also was he not sure whether he actually wanted to hear an answer to this. Not yet. First, he needed to think a bit more about this for himself. Then, he could still ask Mick once more. </p><p>He suppressed a little sigh. At least it hadn't been quite as embarrassing as he had expected it to be. Thankfully, Mick seemed to be the easiest person to talk to. Even about things like these. It wasn't something Keith was used to, but he was incredibly glad that he had met a friend like Mick. Because even if they'd only known each other for a couple of weeks by now, Keith was sure that he could trust him and could count on him. </p><p>"Thanks, Mick", he said, actually grateful that they could be this open and honest with each other. </p><p>"Always", Mick returned, smiling at him sweetly. </p><p>"Come on now, let's get some more of that work done! The grass isn't gonna cut itself...", he added with a grin, picking himself up from the ground, then holding out a hand for Keith. </p><p>"If you say so, cowboy", Keith chuckled as he let Mick pull him up. </p><p> </p><p>"You seem thoughtful tonight…", Mick mused as Keith put aside his guitar once he had stopped plucking around on it. </p><p>They had spent part of the evening jamming together, Keith playing some songs, Mick singing along to it. However, it hadn't been as much fun as it had been when they did play together before. Keith didn't seem engrossed in his guitar play that evening, rather he appeared somewhat unfocused, hitting some wrong notes, even. Mick had noticed right away because usually, Keith's play was impeccable. He rarely messed up a tune and if he did, then he was clever enough to cover it up. That night, however, he was playing messy and Mick also couldn't get him to sing with him, not properly at least. All of Keith's attempts seemed half-hearted. Like he was some place else entirely with his thoughts. </p><p>"You think?", Keith meant, shooting a quick glance at him. </p><p>"You didn't sing along with me…", Mick pointed out as if it wasn't obvious. </p><p>"I like listening to you sing better…", was Keith's sheepish excuse that made Mick blush slightly.</p><p>"I like it when we sing together", Mick told him in a low voice, and at least that got him a little smile in reply. </p><p>"I'm just...a bit distracted…", Keith eventually sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. </p><p>"You seem so…do you wanna talk about it?", Mick offered, watching him expectantly. Keith actually seemed distraught. </p><p>"I was just wondering...about what we talked about the other day…", Keith started after a silent moment. He was focusing on the coffee table in front of them instead of on Mick. </p><p>"Hmm?", he made" prompting him to go on. </p><p>"Do you think that...if I never really...if I never really liked a girl…does it mean that...I uh...I might fancy boys, too?", Keith got out eventually. His voice was very quiet and once he finally lifted his gaze to meet Mick's, he found uncertainty and worry in his eyes. Apparently, Keith had been wrecking his brains about this for quite a while. </p><p>"I don't know, Keith. Do you?", Mick replied because obviously this wasn't a question he could answer. The only one who could was Keith himself. But Mick was clearly aware that it wasn't easy at all, as he knew from his own experience. It had taken him a while to get to terms with it. And it had been horrible. One of the most confusing and lonely times of his life. He wished that he could somehow spare Keith of that, help him, but he knew that there was only so much he could do. </p><p>"I don't know…", he repeated his words and Mick felt sympathy for him, because he did understand him just too well. Only some years back, he had been in a very similar situation when he first figured out that he wasn't attracted to girls. Back then, there was no one to tell him that it was alright, though. At least, he could offer his support to Keith, his understanding. </p><p>"It's okay...you can figure it out. That's alright, really. You don't have to be sure right away", he assured him because it was the only thing he could tell him. It was the only thing he knew because he had learned it. For Mick, it had been a process as well. He hadn't just woken up one day, knowing for sure that he solely wanted to be with guys. </p><p>"I uh...I'm just...pretty confused…", Keith meant and Mick nodded in understanding. </p><p>"I know…" </p><p>"How do I figure it out?", Keith wanted to know, he sounded uncertain. </p><p>"Uhm...you…you will know", Mick stammered, not quite sure what to offer. Probably that was a pretty dumb and not so useful advice. But it was all Mick was sure of. </p><p>"Yeah, but...how?", Keith dug deeper and Mick had to keep himself from sighing because it was tough finding words to express himself.  </p><p>"It will feel right...not like...not odd like with a girl, but...it will feel right somehow", he told him, remembering what it had been like when he was with Rob that first time. Flirting with him, kissing him, sleeping with him. It hadn't been breathtaking, yet it had been eye-opening. He hadn't been in love or anything. He hadn't even been infatuated. But it still had all made a lot of sense all of a sudden. Because for the first time, he hadn't felt like he was just playing a role. </p><p>"And when you...when you meet the right person you'll know. Cause...when you're with him, then...you'll look at him and...and just feel it", he went on, only realising after he said so that he no longer was thinking back of Rob, but was talking about Keith instead. </p><p>But obviously, Mick couldn't let him know that he thought, felt, Keith was the right one for him. Not yet. Not when Keith wasn't sure of himself. Not when Mick himself had just spoken aloud these thoughts and feelings about Keith for the very first time. Not when it actually scared him a little, feeling like that about him. Because Mick had never felt about anyone before what he was feeling when he was around Keith. Although he had known for a couple of years now that he was attracted to guys, this was still new to him as well. Because while he did have crushes and hook-ups, he had never actually been in love with a guy before. He had never been in a proper relationship, never called a guy his boyfriend. But he was sure that with Keith, everything was different. With Keith, everything finally felt just how it was supposed to be. Even if Keith himself wasn't at a point yet, where he could tell if he wanted to be with another guy, Mick still had felt since the beginning that whatever was blossoming between them was way more than just a new friendship. </p><p>"Feel what?", Keith asked, only staring at him and Mick wished he could shut up and stop these corny things from spilling out of him.</p><p>"That he's the right one for you...that...he's the only one you want. Because spending time with him, being with him, makes you so incredibly happy and...and when he smiles at you…", there he finally stopped himself, biting his lip, looking anywhere but at Keith. He couldn't go on like that, it was getting too awkward. </p><p>"It's...it's dumb...but...uh...you'll feel it", he wrapped it up, admonishing himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. For allowing his lovestruck brain to take over. Just as well as babbling all these sappy things, he could have confessed to Keith right away that he was falling for him. But Mick knew that he absolutely shouldn't do so right now. He was sure that it only would confuse Keith more. And he didn't want him to freak out and run off again. </p><p>"Did you ever feel it?", Keith kept on asking. One part of Mick wished that Keith wouldn't keep asking him all that, the other wished that he could just tell him right away. But he was too much of a coward because he couldn't stand watching Keith walking out on him once more. </p><p>"Yeah…", he simply nodded, musing that he didn't have to get more specific than that. But apparently, Keith didn't want him to get away that easily.</p><p>"What happened?", he asked and Mick decided to go for a little white lie. </p><p>"I uh...I...actually I'm pretty tired now. Uh…can we...maybe talk about that tomorrow?", Mick got out, a somewhat lame excuse. But he couldn't talk to Keith about all of this now. He had already gotten so sappy the more he had been saying and he didn't want to just spit it out, not yet. He didn't want to overburden Keith, he seemed way too confused already. Mick was sure that it wouldn't be a great idea confessing his feelings for him now. Rather, he should wait a little while longer, give Keith some time to come to terms with everything. He didn't want Keith to feel pressured and he didn't want to rush anything. Instead, he wanted Keith to figure things out for himself first, then they still could talk about everything else. </p><p>"Yeah, sure", Keith nodded. "Actually, I'm quite tired as well."</p><p>When Mick was lying on the couch a while later, he couldn't fall asleep right away. Rather, he kept smiling to himself about their prior conversation. Even if Keith couldn't tell him yet whether he actually liked boys as well, he had admitted that he didn't feel anything for girls. And Mick was sure that Keith only needed some more time, because this was all new for him and understandably overwhelming. But it was more than Mick could have hoped for. At least he didn't have to fear that Keith would yell at him to fuck off or anything like that. He could totally do with giving Keith some time. There was no hurry after all. They had all the time in the world now that Mick didn't have to go back to school any longer. And he would gladly wait for Keith to figure things out. Because he was sure that Keith was worth it all. </p><p>Maybe, Mick mused, there wasn't even a need to confess his feelings to Keith anytime soon. Maybe, instead of telling him, he could simply start showing him. Obviously, he had already done so by being there for him when Keith needed support and comfort. But, Mick figured, it couldn't be too wrong stepping up his game, at least a little. He didn't have to flirt with Keith or outright hit on him, but surely, he could be sweet with him and maybe even a bit more touchy-feely. Like the times they went horseback riding. It had been the perfect excuse. Maybe he could find more of these…</p><p>Nuzzling his face against the pillow, Mick sighed contentedly. As he was slowly drifting off to sleep, on his mind there was the memory of tightly holding on to Keith, enjoying his closeness, as they were riding on Pirate together.</p><p> </p><p>"Mate?", Keith eventually got out as they were standing in the storage room of the diner. Keith had brought over new milk and cheese for Ronnie and his parents to cook with. Obviously, it had taken Keith until they could carry inside the last box to finally bring up enough courage to talk to Ronnie. Although he was his best friend, it still was hard opening up to him about his feelings. But he felt like this was something he could only ask Ronnie. It would be too weird posing this question to Mick. Above all since he didn't really have a clue whether Mick had ever felt like that for someone. Technically, he did know, since Mick had said so a few nights back, when they had been jamming. Still, Keith felt somewhat awkward about asking yet another quite private thing about Mick. Of course, Mick had mentioned that they could continue their conversation from the other night, but for some reason Keith had the feeling that Mick wasn't too eager to do so. That's why he hadn't brought it up again. But he was sure that Ronnie would be able to help him out with an answer, because he often mentioned his girlfriend, Maddie, and seemed completely smitten with her even when she wasn't around. Certainly, Ronnie must know then.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?", he got out after Ronnie had been staring at him expectantly for a few moments. </p><p>"Sure", he nodded as he leaned against one of the storage racks that was holding cans of black beans. </p><p>"Uhm...but don't think it's weird, okay?", Keith added in hesitation because he could already sense that Ronnie would react in some comical fashion. </p><p>"What is it, man? Don't scare me", Ronnie joked around, as expected. Typically.</p><p>"Uh...so...how did you know that...that you're falling for Maddie?", he dared to ask, without directly looking at his best friend. </p><p>"Why, did you meet someone?", Ronnie immediately inquired, a huge grin spreading on his face. </p><p>"Just...I just wanna know…", Keith stammered, getting slightly irritated about the way Ronnie was reacting. Why did he always have to be like this? </p><p>"You met someone! Didn't you?", Ronnie spat out, his grin getting wider and Keith had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Obviously, he should have known that Ronnie couldn't take this seriously and would just be messing around. </p><p>"Can you just answer my question?", he prompted him, starting to feel at unease for some reason. Maybe because Ronnie had to be so silly about this although it wasn't a silly matter. Keith wasn't asking for fun, but because he actually didn't know. </p><p>"Not before you tell me who it is", his friend replied and Keith sighed. </p><p>"It's nobody...I just...need to know...please?", he said, and his wording made Ronnie frown, before he gave him another annoying grin. </p><p>"I'll find out anyway…", he deadpanned. </p><p>"Come on, mate…", Keith was getting a bit exasperated about his friend. </p><p>"I haven't seen you around much lately...your grandpa dropped off the cheese the last two times. Said you were at the farm with Mick...is he still around?", Ronnie deflected and Keith wondered why he did that instead of just answering his question.  </p><p>"Yeah…", he nodded lightly. </p><p>"I thought he just wanted you to fix his car?"</p><p>"He uh...he's been staying with us...the past few weeks…", Keith mentioned. </p><p>"Oh. So that's why you've been neglecting me, you found yourself a new best friend, and I already thought you might have found a girl", Ronnie pointed out and only then did Keith realise that in fact, this was the first time he had seen his best friend in weeks. He almost started feeling remorse because he didn't even miss hanging out with Ronnie. Instead, he actually had spent all his time with Mick, enjoying every moment of it. </p><p>"Ronnie…", Keith started, trying to explain that he was sorry for not dropping by earlier. But Ronnie was quicker and apparently, he seemed to care about something else. </p><p>"Why is he still staying with you?", he wanted to know. </p><p>"Because he likes it here", Keith returned, only repeating what Mick himself had told him.</p><p>"Nobody likes it here", Ronnie gave back, incredulously. </p><p>"Well, he...he likes life on the farm and...I like when he's around…", Keith tried to explain. "He's...he likes the Blues as well! And we're jamming together a lot...he can sing, mate, you should hear him sing…", he went on, smiling a little to himself as he remembered Mick singing to him for the first time. Mick himself hadn't even been aware of how amazing his voice sounded. "He...he's really nice and funny and I like that he's staying with us…", Keith eventually drifted off, although there was so much more about Mick that he could have told Ronnie. </p><p>"Keith, man…", Ronnie started and something in his voice irritated Keith. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If he weren't a guy I'd say you're having a thing for him", Ronnie gave back, he was chuckling. "Did you listen to yourself?", he wanted to know, obviously not taking anything too seriously. </p><p>"Shut up, Ron", Keith muttered anyway because Ronnie was starting to annoy him. He loved the guy, Ronnie was like the brother he never had. Without him, he surely wouldn't have made it through High School. But sometimes, Ronnie managed to be the biggest pain in the neck. </p><p>"Wait...is that why you asked?", Ronnie gasped, staring at him out of big eyes. "Do you...are you…?", he stuttered, apparently not sure what to say. </p><p>"Fuck off, Ronald...just tell me, please...will you?", Keith returned, his cheeks hot in embarrassement, wishing he had never asked that. Why did Ronnie have to torture him like that? It was awkward enough already without his best friend implying that he was having a thing for Mick. </p><p>"Okay...if you really wanna know…", Ronnie grinned, finally giving in. "With Maddie...it wasn't like with any other girls...I liked her more than anyone else right from the beginning. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I always wanted to see her again even if I had just said goodbye to her...she makes me happy, just thinking about her, how lovely she is, you know?", he described and Keith tried to relate to this, but he couldn't think of any girl whom he ever felt about this before. </p><p>Not a single one came to his mind. However, there was someone else who kind of made him feel that way. Someone whom he grew incredibly close to over the matter of mere days. Whom saying goodbye to when he left was harder than most things he'd ever done before. Who was the reason, once he had come back, Keith had felt happier lately than probably ever before. </p><p>"I'm always so excited to be with her, it's always a lot of fun just being around her...I just know that I love her", Ronnie went on, disrupting Keith's thoughts for a moment, but only to make his head spin more. Because for Keith, almost everything Ronnie had been saying about his girlfriend was applying to Mick. Did all of this mean that he was fancying Mick? He couldn't even tell yet whether he was attracted to boys, how was he supposed to tell whether he actually liked Mick that way? </p><p>"So...what are you gonna do with that knowledge now?", Ronnie asked, once he was done explaining. </p><p>"Nothing...but thanks. I'll see you around, mate", Keith quickly said, trying to get out of the storage room because he couldn't stand any further conversation with Ronnie at the moment. He needed to get away and be alone and think about it all. Needed to sort out his thoughts. Needed to figure out his feelings. Because right now, everything was completely overwhelming him. He didn't even know what to think or feel anymore. </p><p>"Hey, you can't just leave me like this!", Ronnie complained, stepping into his way. "Come on, man...at least let me know who it is you're having a thing for!"</p><p>"I told you, it's no one", Keith tried again, but Ronnie wouldn't believe him. </p><p>"Keith…", he started anew and by now Keith was so annoyed, not only at Ronnie but also at himself, that he almost snapped at him. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Is it Mick?", Ronnie asked and Keith almost forgot how to form words because this question caught him completely off-guard. It wasn't the question per se, considering that Ronnie had been joking about it all along. But rather the fact that now, Ronnie actually seemed to be serious. Did he know what was going through Keith's mind right at this moment? It wasn't possible that Ronnie knew, was it? How would he? </p><p>"What?", he got out after a moment, his heart beating way too heavily against his ribs all of a sudden. In an odd way, he felt like having been caught doing something forbidden. </p><p>"I'm kidding, man", Ronnie returned, but Keith wasn't so sure about that. </p><p>"Are you?", he wanted to know, eyeing his friend cautiously because he didn't feel like Ronnie was just kidding this time. </p><p>"It is Mick...", Ronnie replied, his mouth halfway agape, it wasn't a question this time, but a statement. </p><p>"Fuck off…", Keith meant, a weak attempt to make Ronnie shut up. Couldn't he just leave him alone now? </p><p>"Keith, bud...hey...look, man. If you...if you asked me all of that stuff...because of Mick...it's fine, okay?", Ronnie said, astonishing him. This wasn't something Keith had expected him to say at all. </p><p>"You're kidding", he gave back, because obviously Ronnie had to be. Did he actually believe that Keith was fancying Mick? How could he, when Keith himself wasn't even sure about it? </p><p>"No...Keith...I'm your mate, right? I just want you to be okay, man", Ronnie assured him, sincerely this time.</p><p>"Okay…", Keith simply nodded because he was so stunned that he couldn't come up with anything else to say. </p><p>"So, it is Mick?", Ronnie dug deeper once more. </p><p>"I don't know…", Keith eventually sighed because at this point, he felt like he didn't know anything anymore and his brain seemed too overworked to find the fitting answer just yet. It was getting too much all at once. First, Mick had told him that he only was interested in blokes, then, Keith had started realising that he, too, might actually be fancying guys and not girls. And now, above all, he was confronted with the question whether he was fancying a very specific bloke, whether he actually might have a thing for Mick. It was too much to comprehend, made his mind spin and his heart race. </p><p>"Wow…", it escaped Ronnie, who apparently was so astounded that he couldn't find words to express himself for once. </p><p>"I said I don't know", Keith reminded him, glaring at him because actually, he just wanted to be left alone. He felt like driving for miles, or going for a long ride with Pirate, only to ease his mind. </p><p>"Yeah, you didn't say no, that's the point", Ronnie let him know. </p><p>"I didn't say yes, either…", Keith pointed out. </p><p>"Keith…", Ronnie started, his voice was almost soft now. There was none of the usual mischievous glimmer left in his eyes. </p><p>"What?", Keith all but sighed. </p><p>"It's okay, man, it's fine", Ronnie said in a calming manner, holding his gaze, his look was honest. </p><p>"It is?", Keith asked, quite astounded because he hadn't expected Ronnie to be this cool about it. He had expected some more playful mockery at least. But apparently Ronnie did understand that this was a serious matter which actually was preysing on Keith's mind. </p><p>"Yeah, sure", Ronnie meant, actually smiling at him now. Keith could only mirror his smile because he was too baffled and confused about what was happening in order to reply something, anything. He didn't have a definitive answer to his many questions yet. However, he already could be certain that no matter his answer, Ronnie would be having his back. And it was immensely relieving and reassuring. </p><p>"When you know...will you tell me?",Ronnie inquired after a while. </p><p>"Only if you promise to keep your mouth shut", Keith eventually said. This was nobody's bloody business after all. He'd been the odd one out, a pariah, his whole life at school. Liking guys would be just another thing that differentiated him from the other blokes around, that probably would make him feel weird and broken all over again. That probably would earn him more insults and mockery than he already had gotten. And frankly, it scared the hell out of him. But on the other hand, it maybe was a chance as well. A chance to finally figure out and come to terms with why he had felt so different all his life. And maybe, by embracing this, he would actually feel better in the end, could finally understand who he really was? </p><p>"Of course, man. I'm not dumb", Ronnie clarified.</p><p>"Sometimes I think differently", he returned, of course, he was joking. </p><p>"You're a twat", Ronnie complained, lightly punching against Keith's arm, but he was smiling. </p><p>"You are", Keith gave back, feeling a smile creeping onto his face as well. Because he was sure that no matter what happened, Ronnie would still always be his friend. </p><p>"Hey, man...if you want...we could all hang out sometime soon. You bring Mick", Ronnie suggested then, reassuring Keith even further. </p><p>"Yeah, sure", he nodded, feeling incredibly relieved that Ronnie was reacting the way he did and didn't make any silly jokes. "That would be nice." </p><p> </p><p>"As a little boy I was always sitting there, driving around with my grandpa…", Keith pointed out as the two of them were sitting on his grandpa's old red tractor together. Keith in the driver's seat, Mick on the passenger seat to his right. It was the first time that Keith had gotten around to showing Mick how to drive. </p><p>"When did you learn to drive it yourself?", Mick wanted to know. He was wearing Keith's black hat, looking at him from underneath the rim. </p><p>"Must have been about twelve years old or so...just tall enough to reach the gas pedal and clutch", Keith recalled, chuckling at the memory. It had been very hard to actually manage driving back then and had taken a while for him to not just make the tractor stutter and the engine die. </p><p>"But I've been steering it way before that...when I was five, six years old...sitting on my grandpa's lap", he added, making Mick smile at the imagination. It was adorable thinking of Keith as a little boy, running around the farm with all his animals. </p><p>"Can I try out too?", Mick inquired because he had never even sat on a tractor before. Learning how to drive one was something he'd never dreamed of ever doing in his entire life. But now that he had the chance to, it seemed quite interesting. </p><p>"Driving?", Keith asked back, a little surprised that Mick actually wanted to. Considering that he didn't really care too much about the amazing car he got to drive around in. </p><p>"Yeah, that...or sitting on your lap", Mick returned, chuckling. He was joking, of course, but at the same time he wished that he could simply dare to sit on Keith's lap, get this close to him, because he wanted to check out his reaction. </p><p>"Uhm…", Keith made, not sure what to make of Mick's statement. </p><p>"May I?", Mick prompted. </p><p>"Sit on my lap?", Keith asked, looking at him all wide-eyed. </p><p>"Well, you said that now", Mick giggled and before Keith could reply anything, he climbed from the passenger side seat right onto the driver's seat with Keith. He had to scoot back into the seat so that there was enough room for the both of them, and as they tried to get adjusted with their seating positions, they kept bumping against each other and ended up laughing. </p><p>"Not as comfortable as sitting on a horse with you, but it will do", Mick joked. </p><p>"You're an idiot", Keith giggled because it was just silly sitting on the tractor like this with Mick. </p><p>"You suggested this", Mick pointed out, the smile clearly audible in his voice. </p><p>"I didn't...you made me", Keith mock-protested. </p><p>"Okay, it's true. Now, will you show me how to drive?", Mick eventually meant. </p><p>"Yeah, but I cannot see anything, your hat is in the way", Keith said, making both of them chuckle once more. </p><p>"Your hat", Mick gave back, taking off the hat and then turned around as far as it was possible, to put it back on Keith's hat. </p><p>"It suits you way better than me anyway", he said, adjusting the hat for Keith, as he kept smiling at him. </p><p>"Thanks", Keith got out, clearly flustered. After everything he had talked about with Ronnie some days prior, having Mick sit on his lap while he was giving him this sweet smile, actually started to make him feel quite nervous. </p><p>"So...how about that driving lesson?", Mick disrupted him before Keith could indulge further in his feelings. </p><p>"Okay...first, you gotta start up the engine like this…", Keith explained, glad that it gave him an excuse to stop thinking about what Mick made him feel like. Instead, he just focused on the familiar task of driving a tractor, trying to show it to Mick the best he could. </p><p>"Not that tough, right?", Keith wanted to know once they had stopped the engine again after Mick's first drive with the tractor. Actually, Keith thought that Mick had managed quite well. He'd only made the engine die once before he got a proper feeling for the clutch. Which was the toughest about a tractor, as compared to driving a car. </p><p>"No...but I've got the best teacher", Mick smiled, scooting around, wrapping an arm around Keith's neck as he now was sitting there sideways, his legs dangling off to the side. </p><p>"You did pretty well", Keith replied, returning his smile, actually enjoying that Mick was so close and they were almost hugging. Maybe it all was just perfectly fine like that. Maybe, he shouldn't get so nervous and freaked out. Because how could these feelings welling up inside of him be anything but exactly right, when it seemed so completely wonderful? </p><p>"Thanks", Mick gave back, slightly abashed. Keith's smile was utterly endearing and he couldn't stop himself from looking at him. He almost felt like drowning in the warmth and tenderness he found in Keith's brown eyes. In the end, it was Keith who averted his gaze first. </p><p>"If you...if you want you can try on your own", Keith suggested after a moment. It was the only thing he could have come up with. Mick was entirely distracting, but in an amazing way. </p><p>"I like it better with you", Mick returned, the smile he gave him made Keith get almost light-headed as something warm and comfortable was welling up in his chest. And for the first time, he actually wondered if this was what Mick and Ronnie had tried to describe. If this was what it felt like falling for someone. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Keith...can you help me out here for a moment?", his grandma stopped him after breakfast as he wanted to follow his grandfather and Mick outside. </p><p>"Ah sure, grandma", Keith meant. "I'll catch up with you then", he added towards Mick and his grandpa who already were on their way out.</p><p>"What is it, grandma?"</p><p>"Oh I want to make some more cheese and just need you to lift these buckets of milk around for me...it's too heavy", she explained, pointing at the three buckets. </p><p>"Of course…", he nodded, grabbing one of the buckets, placing it onto the kitchen counter. </p><p>"Keith?", she asked once he was done, before he could follow Mick and his grandfather outside. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You...seem more talkative lately. Less broody…", his grandmother remarked and Keith wondered why she would say that. </p><p>"I uh...I guess", he shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter. </p><p>"I think that's nice. Are you happy?", his grandma inquired, a question that startled him completely. </p><p>"Why do you ask me that?", Keith wanted to know. She'd never really asked him that before. Sometimes, when he was younger and there had been trouble at school, she had asked him why he was so sad. But this was new. </p><p>"You seem to be", she pointed out, smiling a little. "Since Mick has been sticking around…", she added, looking at him closely. </p><p>"I...I like that he's here…", Keith meant, averting his gaze because he couldn't stand when his grandma was eyeing him like that. It made him feel like being x-rayed. Like she saw something inside of him that he wasn't even sure he wanted her to see. </p><p>"The two of you are getting along really well", she pointed out next and Keith had no clue why she was talking to him about Mick like that. Of course, they were getting along pretty great. Mick was his new friend. They had been spending almost all of their time together for about a month now, growing extremely close to each other. </p><p>"I guess…", he just replied because he wasn't sure what else to tell her or what she wanted to hear.   </p><p>"Grandpa mentioned he has seen the two of you together…", his grandmother explained. </p><p>"What do you mean?", he wondered, lifting his gaze to meet hers because he didn't understand where this was going. </p><p>"Driving the tractor together the other day", she spurred his mind.</p><p>"Oh…", he made, feeling his cheeks flush. He hadn't been aware that his grandfather had been watching them like that. For a moment, Keith wondered whether this was the reason why his grandma was having this odd talk with him. Because his grandpa had observed how they had been fooling around on the tractor the other day. Mick sitting in his lap, their silly banter, their giggles, and their hugs. At least he was glad that his grandpa had no clue about the things Keith had been feeling when on the tractor with Mick. That there was no way he could know how giddy and excited it had made Keith to fool around like this with Mick. </p><p>"I'm seeing it too, you know", his grandma mentioned before he could reply and Keith wished that she could just stop talking to him like that because he was starting to feel uncomfortable. </p><p>"What...what are you saying?", he asked, getting pretty self-conscious. This wasn't a topic he'd usually discuss with his grandmother. </p><p>"Keith...the way the two of you are interacting. How you are behaving when you're around each other. Mick seems to adore you. And you really like him, don't you?", she pointed out for him, startling him with her observation. </p><p>"I...I suppose so…", he stammered, directing his gaze anywhere but at his grandma. Did his grandparents know that Mick liked boys? And that he, Keith, was trying to figure out whether he did as well? And that, possibly, he liked Mick more than he was willing to admit to anyone, including himself, yet? How could they know? Surely, they didn't have a clue. But why was his grandma posing all these questions to him then?</p><p>"My dear lad...that boy makes you happy, doesn't he?", she went on, giving him a wide smile. </p><p>Keith was insecure about what to reply. He could feel how his cheeks were growing hot at the question. This wasn't the first time he was actually consciously thinking about this. Ever since his conversation with Ronnie a few days ago, he had been wrecking his brains about it. Of course, he had felt way more at ease and happier lately. He enjoyed all the time he got to spend with Mick. It was like they could never grow tired of each other. They could always find something else to do, or something new to talk about. And if they didn't, even just sitting in silence, watching the sheep, or listening to music was so much more agreeable with Mick by his side. He had never truly admitted it to himself so far. But his grandmother was right, of course. He was happy because Mick was there with him. Because Mick understood him and took him the way he was. Because Mick had never looked at him funny or mocked him for being so shy and quirky, quite on the contrary. Mick cheered him up and accepted him, and the way he looked at Keith, or smiled at him, was making Keith feel all giddy, the exact way it had been when on the tractor together. Like he'd never felt before around anyone else. That's why, eventually, he dared to lightly nod in agreement. </p><p>"It's alright. He's a good boy. I just finally want to see you happy, Keith", his grandma reassured him and once more, Keith wondered how much she knew. </p><p>"And grandpa?", he inquired, fearing that he might not understand. But what even was there for him to understand? Keith wasn't sure whether his grandparents completely got the implications. He wasn't even sure whether he, himself, got them. Did they think that Keith was fancying Mick? Did he, actually? Was this feeling he had experience when Mick had been smiling at him the other day actually what it felt like falling for someone?</p><p>"What did he...tell you?", he wanted to know, feeling slightly panicked. </p><p>"Oh, he seems to think you boys are getting a little too cozy with each other…", his grandmother mentioned and Keith got a little embarrassed about it. </p><p>"We...we're just...", he tried to come up with an explanation, but there wasn't one. It was the truth. Mick and him were actually getting a little too cozy with each other. A little more so every day. And Keith hated how much he enjoyed this, because on the other hand, it also scared him a hell of a lot. Never before did he have any of these feelings for anyone. Let alone a lad. Mick was confusing him entirely, making his whole world spin. He wasn't sure how to feel about any of this, what to do about it. </p><p>"It's alright, Keith. We only want the best for you, my boy. It's nice to know that you and Mick are such dear friends. You always used to be so quiet...I don't want you to be so sad and lonesome all the time", his grandmother told him, she was still smiling. For some reason, this calmed Keith down. </p><p>"I'm not...not with Mick around...", he eventually dared to admit. </p><p>"You're happy", his grandma stated, she was beaming at him now. </p><p>"I...I think I am", he admitted, almost sheepishly, feeling his cheeks grow hot as a smile was tugging at his lips. It was the first time he was actually admitting this, not only to himself, but out aloud. That he felt happy because of Mick. This confession made him get all giddy and nervous at the same time. But it also felt great just saying it. </p><p>"I'm so glad to hear that, my dear boy", his grandmother said, lightly squeezing his arm. </p><p>"Thanks, grandma", he mumbled, a little abashed. </p><p>"It's fine, Keith", she returned, shortly patting his cheek. "Now go, help your grandpa and Mick."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just some info about my humble self for your entertainment lol...I know how to drive a tractor and have been riding on the passenger's seat myself as a kid...I also know how to scythe xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>took me a little longer this time because my eyes were always hurting after work so I couldn't write too much in the evening. Also I kinda put off writing a scene that I left out in the end anyway, just because I simply couldn't write it, I didn't know how...anyway...hope you like this one, enjoy reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Sweethearts together<br/>
We've only just begun<br/>
Sweethearts together<br/>
We'll take life as it comes"<br/>
- the Rolling Stones, Sweethearts Together</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
It was a Saturday evening and Ronnie had dragged them all along to the only attraction in town, line dance. Usually, Keith wasn't a dancer, he hated being out on the dancefloor, because he always felt like he was making a fool of himself. Even if it was just line dance. However, Ronnie's girlfriend, Maddie, had dragged Ronnie to the dancefloor almost as soon as they had stepped foot inside the bar. And Mick was also very eager to try it out, because he had told him before that he never really did yet. In the end, Keith didn't want to be a spoilsport, so eventually he agreed. </p>
<p>"But only for a while", he muttered, as Mick kept chuckling at his faked annoyance, and pulled him onto the dance floor next to Ronnie and Maddie. </p>
<p>They ended up sliding and hopping along to corny country songs and for once, Keith actually was having fun dancing. Although he was sure that he still might look rather dumb, he almost didn't care about that. Because whenever they were spinning around, or turning to face each other, Mick would happily smile at him, obviously enjoying himself. Seeing him all frolic and excited, made Keith get quite giddy as well, and like this they kept dancing until Ronnie finally proclaimed that he needed a drink. </p>
<p>"This really is fun!", Mick exclaimed as they were standing by the bar, each a beer in hand. </p>
<p>"Better than dancing rock'n'roll at some bar in Chicago?", Keith inquired in a mocking tone, remembering that Mick had told him about that recently. </p>
<p>"It's different of course", Mick evaded, laughing. "Hey, that reminded me, I wanted to teach you how to dance rock'n'roll."</p>
<p>"Now?", Keith asked, a little irritated, because some Loretta Lynn song didn't strike him as quite fitting for that. </p>
<p>"Not to that music, no", Mick agreed with a grimace. "But...you've got a record player and rock records at home", he reminded him, smiling.  </p>
<p>"I'll only end up stepping onto your feet", Keith tried to oppose, but apparently Mick didn't care about that. </p>
<p>"I can live with that", he replied, giving him a lopsided smile that Keith could only mirror. How could he disagree with Mick when he was being all sweet like that? </p>
<p>"Okay, then", he eventually said, because getting to dance rock'n'roll with Mick actually didn't sound too bad at all, rather like it would be a lot of fun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like him, don't you? Mick?", Ronnie asked him as they were standing in an alley outside the bar, smoking. Maddie and Mick had wanted to dance some more, so Ronnie had asked him to come outside and get some fresh air, which Keith gladly agreed to. As much as he actually had enjoyed line dancing this time, it certainly wasn't something he needed more of. At least not for the moment. </p>
<p>"I uh…", Keith meant, somewhat taken aback by this question because he hadn't seen it coming at all. </p>
<p>Since he had last talked to Ronnie about Mick, he hadn't let him know whether he actually fancied guys, whether he fancied Mick. Hell, he had barely come to terms with this fact for himself. That he most likely was falling for Mick. After everything he had talked about to Ronnie, his grandma, and Mick himself, Keith couldn't deny any longer that there was something blossoming between the two of them that felt way stronger and deeper than just friendship. With Mick it wasn't like with Ronnie, instead, there was so much more to Keith's connection with him. When Ronnie told a dumb joke and made him laugh, Keith didn't feel all giddy like he did with Mick. When Ronnie smiled at him, his mouth didn't turn all dry. Mick's smile, on the other hand, made his head spin and his heart beat faster. And when Mick touched him, whether it be intentional or not, it made pleasant shivers run down his spine. Sometimes, when lying in bed at night, knowing that he was only separated from Mick by his bedroom walls, Keith couldn't get him out of his head. Then he thought about the way Mick's laugh sounded, or the gentle gaze in his eyes when he smiled at Keith. The way he looked wearing Keith's hat, how it had made him feel like when Mick hugged him while riding Pirate. In hindsight, Keith figured that maybe this moment when they had been watching the sunset together, was the first time he had actually started to feel something for Mick. Only that he hadn't been able to pinpoint it then. But by now, after wrecking his brains and trying to sort out his feelings, he was almost certain that he liked Mick more than he could describe with plain words.</p>
<p>"Cause he definitely likes you...a lot", Ronnie pointed out as Keith only kept staring at him. </p>
<p>"How...how do you know?", he eventually got out, astonished that Ronnie would notice, albeit he had only spent mere hours with Mick.</p>
<p>"The way he keeps looking at you, man…he cannot keep his eyes off you", Ronnie returned with a chuckle and Keith felt his cheeks growing all warm. </p>
<p>"You...you think?", he gave back, getting even more abashed for sounding that hopeful. </p>
<p>"He totally has it bad for you, man. He's looking at you as if you're...the most fascinating thing in the world", Ronnie described and grimaced in faked disgust. </p>
<p>"Oh…", Keith made, feeling slightly embarrassed that Ronnie would perceive it that way because it sounded incredibly corny. On the other hand, it made him get quite excited, knowing that Mick apparently liked him, too. Liked him! </p>
<p>"You didn't notice", Ronnie stated, it almost sounded like a question and the look he gave Keith was incredulous. </p>
<p>"I...I mean...I wasn't sure…", he stammered, glad that it was dark around, spare the street lights, because he was blushing heavily. "I uh...actually, I'm...I'm scared…", he admitted then what had been bugging him for days. Everything about this was completely new and foreign to him. It was totally uncharted territory. He'd never had feelings like these before for anyone. Up until very recently, he hadn't even known that as a lad he could feel that way about another lad. Frankly, it was freaking him out more than just a little but at the same time, solely thinking about Mick made him get so indescribably happy that he almost felt dizzy. </p>
<p>"It's normal", Ronnie said as if it actually was. </p>
<p>"You were too with Maddie?", Keith inquired, raising a brow at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean look at her...gal like that, what would she want with a boy like me?", Ronnie returned, grinning stupidly. </p>
<p>"But she's a girl, at least…", Keith sighed, fearing that Ronnie wouldn't understand after all. </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter", he simply said, making Keith frown. </p>
<p>"Then what does?", he inquired because he didn't know what Ronnie was on about. </p>
<p>"Do you fancy him?", his best friend asked back instead of answering him. </p>
<p>Did he fancy Mick? By now, he was fairly certain of that. There had never been another person before in his whole life who made him feel and experience what Mick did. As cheesy as it may sound, but Mick managed to make his heart skip a beat and made him get butterflies in his stomach with just as much a look or a smile. Keith almost was embarrassed to admit this to himself, but he couldn't deny it, either. Because even if he tried to get Mick out of his head, he simply couldn't. </p>
<p>"I...I guess I do", Keith eventually replied, ducking his head almost abashedly.  </p>
<p>"And it seems like he does, too. So, that's all that matters then", Ronnie meant almost matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>"Well...but...what do I do now?", Keith sighed, getting somewhat overwhelmed by the fact that he literally just had confessed to his best friend that he was into another bloke. </p>
<p>"Ask him out?", Ronnie suggested as if it was the most natural thing in the world. </p>
<p>"On a date?", Keith all but gasped, because he had never done so before. There never really had been anyone whom he would have wanted to go out with. Whom he liked enough, who interested him enough. Whom he would have been brave enough for posing this question to. </p>
<p>"Yeah, what else", Ronnie chuckled. </p>
<p>"But...why do I have to?", Keith gave back, nerves fluttering at the mere thought of asking Mick out on a date. </p>
<p>"You want me to tell him to ask you out instead?", his best friend said in a joking tone but Keith absolutely wouldn't put it past him to actually do so. </p>
<p>"No, Ron. Shut up...I'll do it myself, okay?", Keith quickly said to shut him down. </p>
<p>"Sure, but I would", Ronnie reminded him. </p>
<p>"You don't have to", Keith insisted because he truly didn't need Ronnie to do it. It would be even more embarrassing than doing it himself. </p>
<p>"Good", Ronnie meant nonchalantly. </p>
<p>"I'll do it myself", he made sure and Ronnie just grinned at him. </p>
<p>"Fine. Where do you wanna take him?", he wanted to know then. </p>
<p>"Uhm...the...the drive in theatre? Would that be okay?", Keith mused, not sure what else would be a good idea. There wasn't really that much fun stuff to do around there. </p>
<p>"Of course, I mean it's not like you got a lot of options here anyway", Ronnie agreed, speaking out what Keith had been thinking. </p>
<p>"Oh, there you guys are!", Maddie called out before Keith could reply anything. </p>
<p>"We've been looking for you", Mick explained, as he approached them as well. </p>
<p>"You missed us?", Ronnie said in a joking manner, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.  </p>
<p>"I missed you", Maddie smiled, pecking his cheek and Ronnie winked at her. </p>
<p>When Keith let his eyes wander over to where Mick was standing, hands stuffed into his jeans pockets, he found him gazing back at him almost abashed. Instead of averting his gaze, though, Mick smiled at him, that sweet little smile that made Keith's heart race and was taking his breath away. Almost mesmerised, his sole reaction was to return his smile, wondering, hoping, that it would make Mick feel in a similar way than he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After having that chat with Ronnie, it took Keith almost a whole week to bring up the guts to finally ask Mick out. He'd never really done that, asking anyone out. With the sole exception of stuttering something to Amanda about going to prom together in their final year at High School. The only reason he had done so back then was because she was one of Maddie's friends and Ronnie had set it all up. So she basically had already been expecting Keith to ask her. But he had never really gone on a proper date and didn't quite know how to go about it. But eventually, Keith contemplated that if he ever wanted to go watch a movie with Mick, he just had to get over himself and ask him. </p>
<p>It was Thursday evening, exactly five weeks after they had first met on the highway. Keith had quietly observed Mick's behaviour over the past few days, and figured that Ronnie was probably right. Because he had caught Mick gazing at him more than just once, and whenever he did, Mick would slightly blush or quickly avert his gaze. Sometimes, he also would smile at him, his sweet, dazzling smile that would make Keith feel all light-headed and left him no reason but to return it. </p>
<p>"Mick?", he said, as they were on their way over to Keith's cabin after supper. Now was as good a moment as any, Keith mused. He just had to get it over with. He needed to get it over with or otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to sleep that night. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", Mick made, turning around to him because Keith had suddenly stopped short in his tracks. </p>
<p>"Uhm...I just...I wanted to ask you something…", Keith stammered, cursing himself for getting this awkward. Lately, he had been way more comfortable in expressing himself, especially around Mick. He always made him feel safe and would never get annoyed with him or poke fun at him for falling over his own words. </p>
<p>"Yeah?", Mick prompted, looking at him expectantly. </p>
<p>"I was just wondering whether we maybe could...uhm…", he started, not sure how to best formulate his question. He sighed, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, trying to come up with something that wouldn't sound dumb. </p>
<p>"Keith, it's okay...just ask", Mick said, smiling at him reassuringly and it actually helped to make Keith feel a little less tense. </p>
<p>"Do you maybe wanna watch a movie with me on Friday? At the drive-in theatre?", he all but spat out after a moment, way too fast, and his voice sounding odd to his own ears. </p>
<p>"Sure, yeah, I'd love to", Mick replied without hesitation, his smile growing wider. </p>
<p>"You would?", Keith asked, not able to keep the surprise and excitement out of his voice. </p>
<p>"Yeah, of course", Mick nodded to underline his statement. "You didn't have to be that nervous about asking me that", he added, chuckling. </p>
<p>"I just...I mean...I...I wanted to...to take you out, you know?", Keith dared to clarify, just to make sure, because he didn't think that Mick seemed to understand. But he needed him to understand because he wanted to be upfront, so that things wouldn't get too awkward between them. He figured that maybe daring to add this had been the boldest thing he ever did. </p>
<p>"You mean like...on a date?", Mick asked, all wide-eyed. </p>
<p>Keith only nodded in reply, glad that it was dark enough by now for Mick not to properly see his blush. He almost couldn't breathe because he was so nervous about Mick's reaction. </p>
<p>"Have you...have you been trying to...figure things out?", Mick inquired while Keith's heart kept thumping hard against his ribs and the sole thing he wanted Mick to do was to agree to still go to the movies with him, that he, too, wanted it to be a date. Because if he didn't, then this would be the most embarrassing conversation he ever had. </p>
<p>Keith could just manage another nod because he didn't quite know what to say and his mouth had turned so dry from nervousness that he couldn't get out a word anyway. He simply kept gazing at Mick, awaiting his answer. </p>
<p>"Does that mean...you...you like me?", Mick asked, and to Keith's surprise, he sounded astounded. As if he couldn't believe it. As if he had never expected it. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I...I do…", he eventually managed to say, looking at him coyly, dying to hear Mick's reply.</p>
<p>"I really do like you, too, Keith...I really do", Mick confessed, lightly smiling at him and Keith thought that maybe this was the nicest and most beautiful thing someone had ever said to him. Something inside his chest was swelling and he nearly felt dizzy from joy. He replied with a little, relieved smile, as Mick started chuckling once more. Keith mused that this possibly was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. </p>
<p>"Soo...it's a date then? Tomorrow night?", Keith asked, just to be sure, not able to hide how incredibly excited he was. He almost had to restrain himself from bouncing up and down because he felt so giddy. He had never liked anybody this way before and knowing that Mick was requiting his feelings was the most thrilling experience he had ever made. </p>
<p>"It's a date", Mick agreed, smiling widely, slightly nudging him in the side. All Keith could do was to smile back at him because he was so indescribably happy. He would be going out on a real date with the boy he fancied and who had just told him that he actually liked him back. Probably, he had never been as excited about anything before in his entire life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're looking so handsome like that", Mick all but gushed as he stepped out of the bathroom and Keith was there, waiting for him in the living room. </p>
<p>For the first time since he had met him, Keith wasn't wearing ragged or dirty jeans and a washed out t-shirt or a torn flannel shirt. Instead, he had put on some grey jeans that looked relatively new, and a nice shirt underneath a denim jacket. His hair wasn't as ruffled as usual, either, and Mick thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He really appreciated that Keith actually had dressed quite nicely, although Mick had seen him all dirty and sweaty before, wearing his oldest shreds. And even then, to Mick, Keith had still been cute and attractive, and he really fancied him badly. Getting to see him like this now was like meeting a whole different Keith, which he definitely liked a lot. </p>
<p>"Thanks...you uh...you're looking really nice too", Keith meant, visibly blushing. </p>
<p>Mick was wearing his black skinny jeans and one of his own, nicer shirts. During the past weeks, he had mostly been wearing some of Keith's borrowed clothes for working outside. Only very recently, he had gotten around to buy some regular jeans and sweaters at a store in town. They were new, but at least they weren't too good to get all dirty, in contrast to the clothes he had brought along from Chicago. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick smiled at him, once again thinking how adorable Keith could get when he was slightly abashed. "So...are we good to go then?", he added, looking at him expectantly. </p>
<p>"I...I guess", Keith stammered, and it was obvious that he was being really nervous. But Mick didn't want him to feel at unease, he wanted him to be comfortable. </p>
<p>"Keith?", he said, intending to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"You don't have to be so nervous. We're just gonna drive into town and watch a movie. It's fine", he tried to remind him. It didn't have to be a huge deal. He just wanted them to enjoy themselves. </p>
<p>"I uh...yeah...yeah right", Keith gave back, nodding, shuffling around with one foot. </p>
<p>"Hey...look at me", Mick quietly prompted him because Keith had averted his gaze to the floor. </p>
<p>"It's just you and I, right? Like we've been this whole time. Nothing to worry about", he calmly pointed out. "I like you. There's nothing you gotta prove to me, Keith", Mick added then, to make sure Keith knew that. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's just...I've never really done this…", Keith all but sighed, making some gesture between them with his hand. Mick wasn't sure whether Keith was only referring to going out with a guy, or going on a date with anyone at all. But he figured that probably it might be the latter, considering what Keith had told him about his experience with girls. However, it didn't matter to Mick that Keith barely had any experience when it came to dating. All he wanted was for them to spend a nice evening together. Do something that wasn't farm work for once. </p>
<p>"It's alright. Look, we can just...drive and listen to the radio and talk about Muddy or anything else. Or nothing at all. And then we're gonna watch this movie together, okay? That's all there is to it...nothing fancy...it's gonna be fine", Mick reassured him as he stepped a little closer, observing Keith, who still couldn't get himself to lift his gaze and meet Mick's. </p>
<p>"Okay", Keith eventually nodded. </p>
<p>You're good?", Mick inquired and, finally, Keith looked up at him, a little smile spreading on his face. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Come on, let's go. We don't wanna miss the start of the movie", Keith gave back and Mick grinned at him in reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the drive into town with Keith's pick-up truck they were listening to the country station but he didn't even care about any of these songs. Nevertheless, he kept strumming along onto the steering wheel, because he still was quite nervous.</p>
<p>"What are they even showing tonight?", Mick asked after a while, disrupting the silence between them. Keith was glad that Mick was trying to start a conversation because he couldn't come up with anything to say.</p>
<p>"Uhm, I don't know, actually", he gave back, focussing on the empty street ahead of them. </p>
<p>"Well, it's a surprise then", Mick meant, and Keith could hear the smile in his voice. "What movies are they usually showing?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes classics...sometimes...newer ones, it depends", Keith replied, shrugging. There was a programme in the paper every now and again but he hadn't taken notice of that in a while. </p>
<p>"What movies do you like? I think we've never really talked about movies before...just always music", Mick chuckled lightly, sounding a little awkward. And in that moment Keith realised that he might not be the only one with fluttering nerves. That Mick actually was nervous as well, he just might be a bit better at hiding it. </p>
<p>"Uhm I...I quite liked Once Upon A Time In The West...it was pretty good…", Keith said, thinking back on the movie that he had seen with Ronnie the past year. </p>
<p>"Yeah right...that was a great movie. So, you like westerns?", Mick inquired from him.  </p>
<p>"Well, yeah. Or...Spartacus...I really liked the story." </p>
<p>"I felt it was kinda dragging long…"</p>
<p>"Yeah it can be a bit long, I suppose", Keith agreed with a nod. "Which ones do you like then?"</p>
<p>"West Side Story...because it's a musical...or...To Kill A Mockingbird. Always enjoyed that book...", Mick told him. </p>
<p>"Cause of the lawyer?", Keith guessed. Of course, he had read the book as well, it was sitting on his book shelf at home. </p>
<p>"I guess...yeah, I mean...actually that would have been the only upside about becoming a lawyer, I guess. Actually trying to help people...black people…", Mick mused, drifting off at the end. For a moment, there was silence between them, just filled by the corny song on the radio. </p>
<p>"You think it could make a difference?", Keith wanted to know, gazing over at Mick who sighed.  </p>
<p>"It should...but...it's not the way it is. My own father, he, as I said,...he's a racist asshole…"</p>
<p>"What happened?", Keith wanted to know, remembering that Mick had described his father as such before, that day when Mick had called him to let him know that he wasn't going back to law school. </p>
<p>"It's not a conversation for a first date...we should be chatting about nicer things", Mick settled on saying and Keith hummed in understanding. He didn't want Mick to talk about something that made him feel bad. </p>
<p>"Will you tell me sometime?", he still asked. </p>
<p>"I will", Mick promised and Keith nodded, although it was dark in the car and he knew that Mick couldn't see it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at the drive-in theatre at the outskirts of the town, Keith rolled down the driver side window, buying two tickets for Count Dracula, plus a bag of sweet popcorn.  </p>
<p>"Do you like scary movies?", Mick asked, once Keith had parked and they were sitting there with the popcorn placed between them, waiting for the movie to start. If it was up to him, he definitely didn't need anything too creepy but he certainly wouldn't complain. After all he was out with Keith and all that mattered was that they could watch the film together. No matter whether it might get a bit scary. </p>
<p>"Sometimes, yeah. Depends on the movie, whether it's good. I actually loved Night of the Living Dead", Keith told him and Mick involuntarily shuddered at the thought. </p>
<p>"Ugh, I already felt sick from looking at the posters..that zombie stuff is just disgusting", he commented, grimacing, and Keith only chuckled. </p>
<p>"Well, great then that Dracula isn't a zombie but a vampire", he pointed out as he helped himself to some popcorn. </p>
<p>"Did you read the book?", Mick wanted to know, figuring that Keith probably might have, considering the amount of books he owned.</p>
<p>"Yeah it was quite amazing, actually", he nodded as if to underline his statement. </p>
<p>"I never read it…"</p>
<p>"You can borrow it if you want", Keith offered. </p>
<p>"Well, first let's see how the movie is", Mick laughed because he wasn't that persuaded yet. </p>
<p>"You've never told me which books you like. Besides To Kill a Mockingbird", Keith pointed out then. </p>
<p>"You've never asked me", he gave back, slightly teasing. </p>
<p>"So, which books do you like?", Keith grinned. </p>
<p>"I've read way too many law books lately...they're boring as hell", Mick sighed at the bare thought of them. He couldn't describe how relieved he felt to never have to read another law book again. </p>
<p>"And before?"</p>
<p>"Uh...the Great Gatsby...Animal Farm...the Picture of Dorian Gray, the Iliad", he named some of the books he could think of reading during the past years that he actually had enjoyed and that had stayed on his mind.</p>
<p>"The Iliad?", Keith dug deeper as if he couldn't believe that Mick actually enjoyed that. </p>
<p>"Yeah it's quite entertaining...", he explained with a shrug because he had actually liked the story even if it was a little tough to read. </p>
<p>"I've just started reading the Odyssey..." </p>
<p>"Not your thing?", Mick mused, judging from Keith's tone. </p>
<p>"It was dragging and really odd to get into", Keith said and Mick nodded. </p>
<p>"Well, it also took him ten years to finally get back home, so I suppose it was quite dragging", he joked, making Keith laugh lightly. Mick loved when he could elicit such a reaction from Keith with his dumb comments because it was really sweet to see Keith happy and laughing. His laugh was infectious. </p>
<p>"What books did you like then?", he inquired next. </p>
<p>"Treasure Island, the Call of the Wild..uh...but also Lord of the Rings", Keith mentioned a few. </p>
<p>Just as Mick wanted to reply that he had read The Hobbit, the countdown for the movie started on the silver screen in front of them. </p>
<p>"Oh, look, it's starting!", he said instead, grabbing a handful of popcorn. </p>
<p>"Let's see how scary this will get", Keith smirked at him before they both directed their attention to the screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow", Mick made as they had stepped out of Keith's truck once he had parked it close to his cabin. </p>
<p>On their way back home, they had been chatting about the movie, which Keith had really enjoyed, but Mick only thought it was okay. Keith was pretty sure that this was because Mick had actually got a little scared in between, knocking over the halfway empty bag of popcorn. Some of it had landed all over the seat and they missed the rest of that creepy scene, because they had ended up laughing about the spilled popcorn. And on the drive home, Keith hadn't been able to stop himself from teasing Mick about it, just a little bit, and they both had started chuckling once again. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to let Mick live this down too sound, it simply had been too funny. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith asked, turning around to him again because he was a few steps ahead of Mick. </p>
<p>"Look at the sky!", Mick exclaimed, neck craned backwards to do just so. "I've never seen that many stars before…", he added, almost in awe. </p>
<p>"Never?", Keith questioned, looking at Mick rather than up at the sky. That night, it was quite dark outside due to the waning moon. Nevertheless, he was standing close enough to Mick to be able to make out the amazement on his face. </p>
<p>"It's all clear and dark here...not like in the city", Mick mentioned, still staring upwards. </p>
<p>"Oh, I guess that's true…", Keith agreed.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful...can we stay out here for a while?", Mick asked, finally turning his head to meet Keith's gaze. </p>
<p>"Stargazing?", Keith wondered, because he hadn't done this in an eternity. The last time probably had been when he was way younger, going camping with his grandpa and Ronnie.  </p>
<p>"Yeah", Mick nodded eagerly, a smile crossing his lips. He looked adorable, all giddy, and Keith couldn't even have disagreed with him if he would have wanted to. </p>
<p>"Sure...let me get some blankets...we can lie on the ground...or the trunk of the truck", he suggested and went inside to fetch some woolen blankets while Mick grabbed two of the pillows from the couch.  </p>
<p>Once they had settled down in the bed of the truck, lying side by side, they silently kept gazing at the night sky for a long time. Keith was somewhat dumbfounded that he hadn't been doing this more often, although he could do so any time, granted the weather was right. Seeing how awestruck Mick was about this experience made him realise once more that Mick could appreciate the simple and raw beauty of this place far more than Keith did himself. Having spent his whole life there, apparently had made him become blind towards his breathtaking surroundings. But he was glad that Mick's amazement about it helped him remember. </p>
<p>"That's Orion", Mick eventually disrupted their silence. </p>
<p>"Where?", Keith asked, looking over at Mick rather than letting his gaze wander across the sky, searching for the constellation. </p>
<p>"Those three stars in a line...it's his belt...do you see it?", Mick explained, pointing his hand somewhere to their left. </p>
<p>"No…", Keith replied after he had been staring into the direction for a moment. </p>
<p>"Wait…", Mick scooted a little closer to him, their shoulders brushing and his head almost nuzzling against Keith's in doing so. Without further ado, he took Keith's hand, leading his arm up alongside his own, pointing somewhere at the night sky. "Look...there."</p>
<p>"Oh…", Keith made, not only because he finally could see the constellation, but also because he realised how incredibly close Mick's body was pressed against his own. He could feel the heat radiating off of him and it slightly made his head spin. </p>
<p>"Do you see it now?", Mick whispered, as he let their arms sink down between them, still not letting go of Keith's hand. Instead, he slowly slid his own down from where it had been lingering around Keith's wrist to his palm, gently intertwining their fingers</p>
<p>"Yeah", Keith nodded, feeling at a loss for words, his mouth turning all dry. And as Mick lightly pressed his hand, Keith thought that his heart might be jumping out of his chest because it was beating so hard and fast. The simple act of Mick holding his hand sent a pleasant shiver through his whole body and he bit his bottom lip, keeping himself from smiling like a complete fool. Instead, he just returned Mick's gesture, softly pressing his hand, because he wanted him to know that this was alright. More than alright, it was perfect. When asking Mick out the day before, he had never dared to imagine that this night would end up like this. Them lying snuggled up in the trunk of his truck, stargazing, and holding hands. It was all he could have hoped for and even more. </p>
<p>"Thank you", Mick quietly said after a moment. </p>
<p>"What for?", Keith got out eventually, not sure what he meant. </p>
<p>"For going out with me tonight...it really was beautiful", Mick gave back, his voice but a whisper. </p>
<p>"Except when you got a little scared by the movie?", Keith pointed out in a joking manner because it was the only way he knew how to reply to this. He wasn't good at sappy words, or expressing his feelings, or compliments, or any of that stuff. </p>
<p>"Still...being with you, doing this with you...it was really nice", Mick went on, not falling for his distraction. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I...I thought so, too…", Keith finally managed to say. Their fingers were still entwined and this fact alone, Mick holding his hand, made Keith feel encouraged enough to actually dare become a little sentimental. </p>
<p>"You wanna do this again? Go out together?", Mick asked then, he clearly sounded hopeful. Keith was more than thrilled about this because he wanted nothing more than to go out with Mick again on another date. He had never felt like this before with anyone else and he absolutely wanted more of it, more dates, more of Mick. </p>
<p>"Damn sure", Keith agreed, grinning all frolically now. And as Mick nestled to him a little closer, resting his head against his shoulder, he could swear that his heart was bursting with joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually I wanted to write that scene where Mick is getting scared by the movie and is pushing over the popcorn, not just mention it...but I couldn't write it for the life of me, I don't know why...nothing proper came to mind 🙈 anyway, thank you so so much for reading and I appreciate your support and feedback so much! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>sorry this is a bit shorter than expected, I decided to cut the last scene and rather push it to the next chapter because it seems more realistic and believing to only add it there. Anyway, this whole chapter is disgustingly sweet and cheesy and I hope you don't get diabetes from all that sugar lol xD<br/>As always, thanks so much for reading, I'm happy to hear your feedback, hope you enjoy!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I feel so humble with you tonight<br/>
Just sitting in front of the fire<br/>
See your face dancing in the flame<br/>
Feel your mouth kissing me again<br/>
What a beautiful buzz, what a beautiful buzz"<br/>
- the Rolling Stones, Loving Cup</p>
</blockquote><p>The last thought on Keith's mind before he fell asleep that night of their first date, obviously, had been Mick. And the first thought on his mind when he stirred to consciousness the next morning was Mick. Only in retrospect Keith realised that he didn't have to be so incredibly nervous about going out with Mick the past night. There had been absolutely no reason to. Everything had gone outstandingly well and Keith had enjoyed himself a great deal. Actually, he never had guessed that it would go this smoothly. Them talking about everything and nothing the whole time to the drive-in theatre and back, watching the movie together and both being reduced to giggles due to Mick being easily scared, and then, ending the night stargazing, holding hands. When Mick had entwined their fingers, Keith could swear that his heart skipped a beat. But lying there this closely, all huddled up together, had made him feel entirely comfortable after the first onflight of nerves.</p><p>Anyway, Keith figured that he always ended up feeling really content when with Mick. Right from the beginning. Because Mick was amazingly considerate and attentive and seemed to notice whenever Keith was struggling or felt at unease. His ways of trying to calm and reassure Keith were incredibly sweet. While thinking about all the times Mick had been encouraging him, had been so very kind and understanding, warmth was pooling inside his chest and Keith started smiling to himself. Mick truly cared about him and really liked him, that much was for sure. And judging from the way he was feeling when just thinking of Mick, let alone seeing him smile, or holding his hand, there was no doubt at all left in Keith that he, as well, was fancying him badly.</p>
<p>With a smile on his lips, Keith slipped out of bed and quietly opened his bedroom door, as to not disturb Mick should he still be asleep. He tiptoed into the bathroom first for a quick morning routine, before he went over to the stove to brew up some coffee. While passing the couch, he couldn't stop himself from gazing at Mick for a little while. He wasn't awake yet, rolled up on his side, looking all peaceful and adorable with his hair somewhat messy. Watching him like this, the smile on Keith's face grew even wider and he had to rip his eyes away, reminding himself what he actually had wanted to do. He had never felt this way before in his whole life, all giddy from just the fact that Mick was there with him in the same room, although he was sleeping. </p>
<p>As he was brewing up the coffee, trying to be as quiet as possible, after a while he noticed how Mick was waking up. </p>
<p>"Hey", Keith said, smiling, as Mick was sitting on the couch, pushing the blanket away, looking all ruffled and still sleepy. </p>
<p>"Hey" Mick gave back, his voice thick with sleep, but he managed to return Keith's smile. </p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?", Keith inquired while Mick was stretching his limbs. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I slept great", Mick meant as he got up and walked over to where Keith was standing by the stove. </p>
<p>"What about you?", he added, and then surprised Keith by hugging him from behind, nuzzling his face against his neck.</p>
<p>"Yeah I...I did sleep well, too", Keith got out, somewhat astounded, but certainly in a pleasant way. </p>
<p>"You feel so nice...I just wanna hold you, is this okay?", Mick mumbled against his neck. Once more, Keith was touched by Mick's consideration because he always seemed to want to make sure that Keith was alright and comfortable. And he certainly was. Although it was all new to be greeted by Mick like that, Keith couldn't complain. It truly felt amazing. </p>
<p>"Hmm...yeah...it's...it's really nice like that", Keith agreed as Mick wrapped his arms a little tighter around him. Keith brought up his own hand, resting it over one of Mick's that was laying against his chest, interweaving their fingers. For some moments, Keith couldn't tell whether it was two minutes or twenty, they stayed embraced like this, enjoying the other's closeness. Feeling Mick's warm breath against his neck made his heart race and he couldn't stop himself from smiling happily. Actually, he wished that they could linger in that way longer but there was work that needed to be done, animals that wanted to be fed. Begrudgingly, Keith released Mick's hand, almost sighing, as Mick eventually let go of him and the warmth of his body was gone. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick", Mick mentioned and Keith nodded.  </p>
<p>"Coffee should be ready then", he pointed out before Mick disappeared from the kitchen, not without Keith watching him, a giddy smile plastered across his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you wanna do today?", Keith asked Mick the next morning as they were done with their chores of milking the cows, feeding the chickens, geese, and horses, and looking after the sheep. </p>
<p>"What could we do today?", Mick asked back while they still were sitting at the breakfast table. It was a Sunday, so Keith's grandparents had already left to go to church, and they wouldn't be doing any other farm work that day, except for what was really necessary. </p>
<p>"I asked you", Keith chuckled, looking at him expectantly across the table. </p>
<p>"Can we just...go for a walk with Ratbag and then lie down in the grass enjoying the sun?", Mick wondered because he didn't really feel like doing too much that day. The day before, they had been mucking out all the stables and actually his arm muscles were feeling quite sore now. </p>
<p>"Sounds lovely", Keith agreed, sipping on his coffee. "Or we could go riding out with the horses", he added another suggestion.</p>
<p>"We could do both like that...just ride somewhere…", Mick mused and Keith eagerly nodded. </p>
<p>"Take Ratbag along, find us a nice place…", Keith finished his sentence as if he had read his mind and it made Mick smirk. </p>
<p>"We could also bring some food for lunch and have a picnic…", Mick thought out aloud because he had not done that in an eternity. Went to have a picnic with someone. Probably the last time he did he still was at high school, dating Marina. But he definitely wanted to have a picnic with Keith, it seemed like a beautiful idea. </p>
<p>"Yeah" let's do that", Keith smiled and it made Mick feel absolutely giddy that Keith appeared to be as excited as him about this prospect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they had finished breakfast and cleaned up the table, they packed some food into a small bag. Some bread, their handmade goat cheese, hard boiled eggs, some of the fresh strawberries they had picked earlier. They also took along a blanket to sit down on. Then, they went over to the stables, first grooming and then saddling up the horses. That day, Mick wanted to actually try riding Misty on his own. As much as he did enjoy riding with Keith, he was curious what it would be like to ride by himself. By now, he wasn't that scared of falling anymore because he had been around the horses for long enough to know that they were tame animals and he didn't have to be afraid of them. </p>
<p>"Can you hold her reins while I get up?", Mick still cautiously asked Keith because he had only gotten onto the horse's back by himself once before. </p>
<p>"Sure...you're gonna be okay", Keith smiled, stepping next to him, taking the horse's reins while Mick put one foot in the stirrup. "I think it's great that you wanna try...riding by yourself, I mean", he added as Mick had pulled himself up into the saddle. Mick mirrored his smile, taking the reins as Keith handed them to him.</p>
<p>"It's still so much nicer with you, but...hey, at least I gotta try, right? Now that I got that hat", Mick grinned, tapping against the brim of the hat he had bought at the market the other week. </p>
<p>"You sure do, cowboy", Keith agreed, chuckling, lightly patting Misty's side before he himself got on Pirate's bag and they were all good to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were riding side by side, over meadows, up soft hills and down again, passing a small creek, Ratbag always at their side. In the beginning, Mick was too tense to properly enjoy himself, but after a while, he started to relax, and actually began enjoying the ride and their surroundings. Keith kept gazing over at him, and Mick kept gazing back, both of them smiling whenever their eyes met. </p>
<p>Mick couldn't recall ever feeling the way before that Keith made him feel like. None of the guys he had kissed or screwed ever made him feel like Keith did by simply smiling at him. He would get all nervous and giddy at the same time, his stomach almost somersaulting, his heartbeat fastening. It already had been tough keeping his mind and eyes off Keith before, but now that Mick knew Keith requited his feelings, there was nothing much that mattered to him like Keith did. Probably it was incredibly sappy and maybe it was still a bit too early in their blossoming relationship, yet, Mick had never been as sure of something before as he was about the fact that he desperately wanted to be with Keith. There had never been anyone before whom he wanted to be with this badly, whom he couldn't imagine being without. Keith was all he had been longing for all these years, and more. He was incredibly sweet and lovely, he managed to make Mick laugh until he could barely catch a breath, he was kind and understanding, smart and talented in ways Mick didn't even know existed, and he was the most gorgeous boy he had ever met. Of course, he had his little quirks and imperfections, but to Mick, this only made Keith more attractive. He didn't mind a bit that Keith was sometimes falling into a stutter because he was so very shy, he didn't care that he could get bashful to the point where he couldn't even meet his eyes. On the contrary, Mick thought it was amazingly endearing, and also refreshing. It didn't matter to Mick, either, that Keith was quite inexperienced when it came to flirting, dating. There was nothing cuter than seeing him blush and get all coy. Besides, Mick had the impression that the more comfortable Keith felt around him, the less abashed he became. That's why he always wanted to make sure that Keith was doing alright, because he didn't want him to get all awkward, he wanted him to enjoy himself and be happy. There was nothing Mick wanted more than to be the cause for Keith's happiness. Because Keith definitely was his. Finally, maybe for the first time ever, Mick didn't feel the hurt and loneliness and shame that usually accompanied his attraction to guys. He simply felt incredibly content, happy. Something he didn't ever dare to believe possible. At least not before he met Keith. </p>
<p>"Should we stay here?", Keith asked, as they had ridden up a hill for a while and had now reached its highest point. There was no one and nothing around for miles but meadows with wildflowers, some bushes and a handful of trees. To their left, far in the distance, there were the mountains with their tops covered in snow. To their right, they could look downhill to where the small stream was flowing in serpentine lines. </p>
<p>"It seems perfect", Mick replied eagerly, as Keith already jumped off of Pirate's back, winding the reins around the branch of a nearby tree. Then he bent down to pat his dog who was excitedly jumping around him. </p>
<p>"You need help getting down?", Keith inquired after a moment, looking up at Mick who was still sitting in the saddle. </p>
<p>"Can you just stand there and catch me if I fall?", Mick gave back, smirking, making Keith chuckle. </p>
<p>"Of course", he said, as Mick grabbed the knob on the saddle a little tighter, swinging his right leg over the horse's back. Actually, he managed to get down safely without even stumbling this time. </p>
<p>"Well done", Keith commented, giving him a cute smile that Mick couldn't tear his eyes away from as he felt his own lips forming a smile almost involuntarily.</p>
<p>"Let's get the blanket, then we can lie in the sun for a bit", Mick eventually managed to say and Keith nodded, grabbing the bag they had brought to pull out the blanket. </p>
<p>Once he had spread it on the ground, Keith dropped down on it, laying on his back. Mick followed suit, lying down on his side, his head propped up on one arm in order to be able to face Keith. He had his head rested against one arm like on a pillow, hat pulled down to his face, covering his eyes from the sun, a little smile playing around his lips as he seemingly was enjoying the moment. Ratbag had lied down on Keith's other side and he had a hand dug in his fur, lightly patting him. The sight of this made Mick smile to himself because Keith looked completely comfortable and at peace. With a content little sigh, Mick rolled onto his back as well, mirroring Keith's position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you hungry?", Keith asked him after a while, pushing the hat off of Mick's face, exposing him to the sun. </p>
<p>"Hey...", Mick returned, almost surprised, blinking against the bright light. "Yeah...I am", he added as he sat up, watching Keith grin. </p>
<p>"We should really eat that cheese, it's getting too bloody warm…", Keith commented.</p>
<p>"I guess it's fine, you put it in the shadow of the tree", Mick reminded him as Keith already got up to fetch the bag. </p>
<p>They both sat on the blanket cross legged, enjoying their meal. It wasn't much but it still was sufficient and while nibbling on a slice of bread that Keith's grandmother had baked, once more Mick was reminded that all the food they had brought was what they had on the farm. Less than two months ago, the mere thought of making cheese himself would never have crossed his mind. Let alone milking a cow, riding a horse, or mucking the stables. Now, after almost six weeks spent at the farm with Keith, Mick had learned so much that he had not even considered being important. He felt enriched by knowledge he never would have made staying in Chicago, going to law school. Above all, though, he was experiencing feelings that he never thought possible, that he never believed could be requited. Crushes had come and gone, never lingering too long, always leaving him disappointed by reality, craving for something more. When it came to Keith, however, Mick was sure that everything was completely different this time. He had been falling for him a little more every single day the past weeks, since he first acknowledged his feelings to himself. This time, Mick knew that it wouldn't be in vain, because Keith liked him back, and they had gone on the most beautiful date that Mick had ever been on just the other day. </p>
<p>"These are soo good", Mick almost gushed as he popped one of the strawberries into his mouth. </p>
<p>"Here, you gotta try them too", he meant, not even giving Keith the chance to react, before he grabbed another strawberry and held it out for him to eat. As Keith actually leaned over to him, Mick fed him the strawberry, observing how Keith blushed a little about it. He looked entirely adorable with his cheeks flushed and Mick gave him a loving smile. </p>
<p>"They're sweet…", Keith managed to say, sounding somewhat flustered, slightly averting his gaze. </p>
<p>"Like you", Mick babbled, without really thinking, because it was the truth. Keith was endearing, and seeing him blush even a tad more at his words, made Mick chuckle, as he, himself, felt his cheeks grow warm as well. </p>
<p>"And you", Keith gave back, coyly smirking at him, biting his lip, as he reached for another strawberry. But instead of putting it into his own mouth, he offered it to Mick, looking at him almost expectantly. Mick's smile grew wider as he ate the strawberry from Keith's hand, and for some reason that he couldn't explain with logic, it tasted even better than the first one. </p>
<p>They ended up feeding each other the remaining strawberries, chuckling and giggling, and blushing when lips unexpectedly grazed fingers. Mick was completely frolic, he'd never been just cute and silly and adoring like this with a boy. None of the guys he had met before actually ever were interested in more than some quick fucks. They'd all been too scared, too busy sticking up with social norms. Mick knew that none of them ever had wanted to be more, had wanted to actually be with him, be his boyfriend. But Keith, who had never been confronted with any of these social norms, was entirely something else. And he made Mick feel things he had never felt before this strongly. As much of a cliché as it was, when Mick's eyes met Keith's and when they kept smiling at each other, all giddy and excited, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. When they touched or held hands, his skin started tingling as if electrified. Just the bare thought of Keith made him get unspeakably happy. </p>
<p>"This was great", Keith sighed, contentedly, once they had eaten all up, sinking down onto his back once more. Mick didn't know whether Keith meant their picnic in general, or the tasty strawberries, or that they had been feeding them to each other. It didn't matter, though. Because all of this truly had been amazing. </p>
<p>"Hmm", Mick hummed, lying down next to him, this time a little closer than before. He scooted up to Keith until their arms brushed and then rested his head against his shoulder.  </p>
<p>"Okay?", he quietly asked, as he slowly draped an arm across Keith's chest, feeling him trembling lightly at Mick's touch. </p>
<p>"Yeah", Keith agreed, though, and Mick could hear the smile in his voice as Keith wrapped his arm around Mick's shoulders, pulling him closer against his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you ever started a bonfire before?", Keith asked him, Friday evening, a week after their first date. </p>
<p>This night, however, they had decided not to go out. Instead, they wanted to stay home, have a bonfire and roast bread on a stick. They had already prepared the dough earlier, with the helpful advice of Keith's grandmother. Now, they only needed to get a fire started a few dozen metres away from Keith's cabin. </p>
<p>"Where, in the city?", Mick asked back, joking, because obviously, he had never done that before and didn't have a single clue about it.</p>
<p>"Well...I don't know...maybe you went camping", Keith shrugged as they put down the chopped wood they had fetched before. </p>
<p>"I never went camping…", Mick admitted, feeling a bit remorseful about that. But his parents just weren't this kind of people. With school they also had never gone anywhere for a camping trip. Just to DC once to see the White House and some museums.</p>
<p>"Where did you go for trips as a kid, then?", Keith wanted to know as he rolled over a piece of tree trunk, just long enough for them to be able to both sit on it. </p>
<p>"Uh...New York City...the beach in Florida, my mother's family in St. Louis...I also spent a lot of time at the country club with my father...he played golf and tennis there", Mick remembered. </p>
<p>"And you?" </p>
<p>"I read books, ate ice cream, went to the pool…", Mick shrugged. The pool and ice cream had been fun as a boy, but there definitely had been too many rules. If he had started playing tag with some other kids, they could be sure that within minutes they would be admonished, either by their parents or by staff at the club. </p>
<p>"I see…", Keith chuckled, as once more, Mick realised how incredibly different their upbringing had been. </p>
<p>"Will you show me? How to build a bonfire?", Mick inquired, though, all eager to learn how to do it. </p>
<p>"Sure…", Keith meant, smiling, grabbing some pieces of chopped wood. </p>
<p>"Look...you gotta start putting smaller pieces of wood together like that first…", he explained, showing Mick how to stack them. </p>
<p>"Then you need something that easily burns but doesn't dissolve too fast...paper burns up way too quickly. That's why we got the fir cones…", he went on, while Mick was just watching, as always amazed by what Keith seemed to know so naturally. </p>
<p>"All the other wood is just for later, once it has caught fire,we need to keep it going", Keith went on as he was done stacking everything accordingly in a slight mule on the ground that they had lined with some bigger stones before. </p>
<p>"Here, do you wanna try lighting it?", he asked then, offering a box of matches to Mick. </p>
<p>"Okay, yeah…", Mick meant, taking the box from his hand. </p>
<p>"You have to hold it here...where the fir cones are", Keith mentioned and Mick lit up one of the matches.</p>
<p>"Like this?", he inquired holding the burning match close to one of the fir cones that Keith had stuffed inside the stack of small wood and branches. </p>
<p>"Yeah, look, it already is catching on!", Keith pointed out, and Mick dropped the match once the flames started to grow. </p>
<p>"It's burning!", Mick exclaimed, excited, because he had never started a bonfire before. </p>
<p>"Well done! Next time, you can try stacking it by yourself then", Keith said, giving him a wide smile that made Mick's chest swell and left him unable to do anything but return it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith?", Mick asked, once they were done with the roasted bread that had tasted quite amazing, even though Mick accidentally let some of it burn at first. </p>
<p>"Hmm", Keith made, tossing another piece of wood into the fire. By now it had grown dark and the orange and yellow flames were a stark contrast against the darkness surrounding them. </p>
<p>"Will you play me something on guitar? I've always wanted to sit at a bonfire and listen to someone playing the guitar", Mick admitted, aware of how cheesy this sounded. But this was the first time he was sitting at an actual bonfire. And since Keith played the guitar, Mick figured it would be a waste of a nice opportunity not to at least ask him. </p>
<p>"Sure...wait, I'll just get the guitar", Keith meant, tossing the stick away that he still had been fumbling around with, and got up to go inside. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick smiled at him before Keith walked over to the cabin to retrieve his guitar. </p>
<p>"It's so beautiful…", Mick said, almost in awe, as he watched Keith's fingers dancing over the strings, playing some fancy little melody that he had never heard before and was quite sure Keith had probably come up with on the spot. </p>
<p>"I only just made it up", Keith chuckled, confirming his assumption. </p>
<p>"It's lovely", Mick gushed, smiling in adoration as he dragged his gaze away from Keith's hand on the fretboard, meeting his eyes. The shine of the orange flames doused Keith's face in a warm light, and as he coyly smirked back at him, Mick felt his heart flutter.  </p>
<p> "Will you teach me some more chords?", he managed to say after a moment. </p>
<p>"Okay, come here", Keith agreed without hesitation, sitting on the tree trunk astride, handing Mick the guitar. "You still remember how to play the ones I taught you last time?"</p>
<p>"C and E?", Mick inquired, trying to recall the chords Keith had shown him a couple days ago. </p>
<p>"Yeah…"</p>
<p>"Like that?", Mick asked, putting his fingers on the strings to play an E chord.</p>
<p>"Like that", Keith agreed. "You're already getting better at this", he meant, seeming almost proud. </p>
<p>"It sounds horrible", Mick commented, however, as he was trying out the C chord. </p>
<p>"It takes some practise", Keith told him. "Also...you just misplaced your ring and middle finger to the wrong strings...that's not a C chord like that", he chuckled lightly. </p>
<p>"Then what is?", Mick wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Wait...let me show you again", Keith meant, skidding up a little closer so that he was sitting right behind Mick now. </p>
<p>"Here", he said, reaching his left arm around him, as he was almost hugging him from behind. Then he took Mick's hand, placing his fingers on the proper positions on the second and third fret. Mick almost forgot how to breathe as Keith was leaning into him, his head propped on his right shoulder. "Like this", Keith all but whispered as he had arranged Mick's fingers, his warm breath tingling at Mick's neck, leaving him almost light headed. </p>
<p>Mick started strumming the strings with his right hand, now eliciting the right tune, but he was too distracted by Keith's body pressed up against his own so tightly to actually pay attention to the guitar play. </p>
<p>"Sounds much better", Keith said, the hint of a smile audible in his voice. </p>
<p>Mick swallowed hard because his mouth had turned completely dry and he stopped strumming. Instead, he scooted around a little, so that he was almost facing Keith now. He had let go of his hand but had his left arm draped over Mick's shoulder instead. </p>
<p>"You know I cannot play like this, right?", he chuckled, a little awkward, biting his lip. </p>
<p>"Why not?", Keith asked as if he didn't know what Mick was talking about. Maybe he didn't.</p>
<p>"Cause you're distracting...you're...you're so handsome", Mick got out, his gaze dropping from Keith's eyes to his lips. Keith got a little flustered, as he was smiling a shy smile, and all Mick wanted to do in this moment was to lean in just a bit closer, until their lips would brush in a kiss. But he didn't, because he wasn't sure if Keith was ready yet. He didn't want to spook or overwhelm him. After all, Keith had never kissed a guy before. So all Mick did in the end was to pass the guitar back to him, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>"You should play me something more...it sounds way nicer when you do", he meant, trying not to focus on the thought of how kissing Keith might feel like. </p>
<p>"Of course...you can practise some more tomorrow if you like", Keith returned, apparently oblivious to what was going on inside Mick's mind, taking back his guitar, starting to play a Chuck Berry song that they both enjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there,<br/>didn't think I'd get this done so quickly but I just spent all afternoon working on this. It's entirely from Keith's PoV for a change. Hope you enjoy, it's entirely sweet and sappy xD thanks so much for reading and I'd be happy aboht your feedback :) </p>
<p>P.S. no Stones song this time for the lyrics, just one they covered, but I didn't find amything more fitting...<br/>Also, only 2 more chapters and an epilogue and then this story is done, wow...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
Everybody wants somebody<br/>
Everybody wants somebody to love<br/>
Someone to love<br/>
Someone to kiss<br/>
Sometime to miss, now<br/>
Someone to squeeze<br/>
Someone to please<br/>
And I need you you you<br/>
- Solomon Burke, Everybody Needs Somebody To Love</p>
</blockquote><p>It was an almost unbearably warm afternoon in late June when Keith suggested they could go for a swim at the lake he had shown to Mick when they were riding out on Pirate together that first time. They hadn't been back there since but with the current weather, it seemed to be the perfect choice for a refreshment. This time when riding, Mick decided that he wanted to try together again, with him being in front and holding the reins.</p><p>Obviously, Keith could find nothing to oppose to that because like this, it was his turn to hold onto Mick and hug him to his chest. Although the temperatures were far too high to do so, especially for what Keith was used to in this area, he still enjoyed getting to be this close to Mick. It felt nice embracing him like that, resting his head on Mick's shoulder. Nevertheless, they both were relieved when they finally reached the small lake, because they had been sweating through their t-shirts and cropped jeans. </p>
<p>"Oh god, this is soo great", Mick all but sighed as they had shed their clothes safe for their underpants and dipped their feet into the cool water before wading in deeper. </p>
<p>"I told you it's really nice here in summer", Keith grinned as they both got enlaced in the water up to their hips. </p>
<p>"I love how clear the water is...it's incredible", Mick commented and Keith nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Yeah there's a well over there where it originates from", he meant before submerging himself in the water and then let himself drift on his back, slowly rowing his outstretched arms to stay afloat. Meanwhile, Mick started to paddle about for a bit, swimming back and forth a few metres. </p>
<p>"I didn't actually swim in a lake before...just the pool and the ocean", he explained as he came to a halt next to Keith, letting himself float on his back as well. </p>
<p>"My grandpa taught me swimming here...but I haven't been to the ocean yet", Keith mentioned, a little regretful because he had seen pictures, and read stories about the sea, and had heard people telling about vacationing on the beach. But he had never actually been anywhere close to the ocean in his entire life. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful...the waves and the light sand, just walking around, picking up shells that were washed upon the shore…", Mick told him and alone from his description Keith figured that it must be indeed a wonderful sight. "And the sun setting right at the horizon...colouring the water in orange and red...and then it's all black in the dark…", Mick went on, Keith could hear the smile in his voice at the memory of it. </p>
<p>"It sounds amazing...I wish I could go and see it, too …", Keith said, almost longingly. </p>
<p>"We could…", Mick returned, nearly startling him. Keith abandoned his floating position in order to stand on the sandy ground of the lake and be able to look at Mick. </p>
<p>"You really mean so?", Keith asked because he couldn't believe that Mick had suggested this. </p>
<p>"Of course...we could...we could drive to the Pacific Ocean...I haven't been at the West Coast either…", Mick meant, also letting his feet sink back to the ground so he could stand in the chest deep water with Keith. </p>
<p>"I've never been away from here…", Keith mentioned, noticing how boring this probably must be sounding to Mick who had seen all these amazing places. </p>
<p>"Then it's about time, don't you think?", Mick gave back, smiling at him in encouragement. </p>
<p>"I guess…", Keith shrugged. "But there's always so much to do around at the farm…", he opposed. All their animals were the reason that Keith had never been away from the farm for more than a few short days. He had never gone on a weekend trip with both of his grandparents, either. Because someone always needed to stay home to take care of the animals. </p>
<p>"I'm sure your grandparents will be fine for a week or so", Mick tried to persuade him and Keith nodded. </p>
<p>"I gotta ask them…"</p>
<p>"I'd love to do this with you, Keith...it would be amazing", Mick said, smiling at him sweetly and for a moment, Keith could only look at him, his lips forming a smile as well. </p>
<p>"Yeah, me too", he eventually managed to return, after he had almost lost himself in the affectionate tenderness of Mick's eyes. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick asked after another while, as Keith still couldn't take his eyes off him. He was truly beautiful, wet strands framing his face, an amused little smile on his full lips. </p>
<p>"Nothing", Keith replied quickly, ducking his head as he felt his cheeks grow hot. Before just now, he had never been thinking about wanting to kiss Mick. But with his gaze lingering on Mick's delicate features, he was bound to wonder what it would be like feeling Mick's lips upon his own. Whether he'd actually enjoy kissing Mick, because he was fancying him, or whether it would be just as weird as kissing a girl he didn't care for. </p>
<p>In the next moment, Mick splashed some water onto his face, ripping him out of his wandering thoughts. Startled, it took Keith a moment to retaliate, but once he did, they ended up in a water fight, screaming and laughing like little boys, tackling each other, trying to hold each other down. They were wrestling and wrangling, grabbing onto the other's shoulders and arms and bellies, yelling and cackling, carefree and frolic. Their horseplay was all fun and games, at least until Keith started noticing the bulge forming in his pants created by the friction of their bodies colliding. And if this wouldn't have been awkward enough by itself, Mick somehow managed to bump against him with his hand, before quickly pulling it back, staring at him wide-eyed. </p>
<p>"Stop...I...you win", Keith got out, just stuttering something in embarrassment, almost pushing Mick off of himself, turning away from him.  </p>
<p>"Keith…", Mick started as Keith was swimming away. "I'm...I'm sorry…", he all but stammered, actually sounding apologetic. </p>
<p>"I'm good…", Keith only meant, still completely abashed about what had happened as he kept swimming, as if it would help him feel any less awkward.</p>
<p>"Keith", Mick, who was now swimming next to him, said. "It's okay...there's nothing wrong with this", he tried to assure him as they both finally stopped swimming away and just stood in the water once more. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry", Keith still gave back, not meeting Mick's gaze, biting his lip instead. </p>
<p>"Don't be, it's alright", Mick meant, all earnest. "Come on, how about we'll just lie in the sun for a while?", he suggested then, and the smile he gave him made Keith's chest swell with affection. Although he still was somewhat abashed, he nodded in agreement, returning Mick's smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mick?", Keith piped up as they were sitting on the couch in the living room a couple nights later, just listening to music, chatting about everything and nothing. </p>
<p>"Yeah?</p>
<p>"Can I...can I ask you something?", he wondered, not quite sure how to phrase his question. </p>
<p>"Sure...always", Mick encouraged him, giving him a little smile. </p>
<p>"Uhm...you uh...you said you had a girlfriend...but what about a boyfriend?", Keith eventually got out, feeling his cheeks flush because he had never thought in these terms before. Of a lad having a boyfriend. But since he had confessed to Mick that he liked him and knew that Mick was requiting his feelings, Keith couldn't stop thinking about this. Especially not since what happened at the lake a few days prior, since he had thought about kissing him. Keith simply couldn't help wondering, whether Mick and him would end up being boyfriends, or whatever it was that they were. </p>
<p>Mick chuckled lightly at his question, it wasn't as much in amusement, though, as Keith realised, rather in slight embarrassment. </p>
<p>"No uh...you know...uhm…", Mick hummed and hawed for a moment, apparently caught a little off guard by Keith's question. </p>
<p>"I always wanted to meet the right boy and be with him, but...all the guys I met before...they didn't want that", he explained, sounding almost shy, a trait Keith had not observed often before in Mick. It made him appear completely endearing. </p>
<p>"Some of them had girlfriends...and none of them had the guts to...to actually admit that they liked guys...", Mick then trailed off. </p>
<p>"So...you haven't been with a guy before?", Keith asked because he really wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Well...not in a relationship, no", Mick gave back. "There were a few guys, though, that I slept with…", he added without directly looking at him. </p>
<p>"Oh", Keith made because he didn't know what to reply to that. He had already expected that Mick was way more experienced than Keith was himself when it came to relationships. And if it only were for that girlfriend he pretended to be in love with. However, hearing him admit that was something Keith hadn't quite been prepared for. For a moment, he wondered what these other guys had been like, if Mick had truly fancied them, what had attracted him about them. </p>
<p>"Does that bother you?", Mick inquired as Keith didn't come up with anything else. </p>
<p>"No, I…", he started, unsure of what to say. Did it bother him? He felt that it wasn't really his place to be bothered by something that happened before he even knew Mick. It wouldn't be fair and he shouldn't be dwelling too much on that. He didn't even know any of these guys after all. "Did you fall for any of them?", he still wanted to know, mostly out of curiosity, but also because it was nagging at him </p>
<p>"No...it was nothing, really. I knew that they just wanted to screw, but…they didn't actually want me…", Mick replied truthfully and he didn't only sound, but actually also looked hurt. </p>
<p>"But I do…", Keith admitted so quietly that he thought he might have to be brave enough to repeat it because Mick had not heard it the first time. But apparently he did, because for a moment, he stared at Keith in astonishment. </p>
<p>"You do?", Mick eventually got out, his voice hopeful now, excited, as if he couldn't believe Keith's words, although they had first confessed their feelings to each other about two weeks ago. </p>
<p>"Yeah...I...I really like you so much, Mick", he told him once more, feeling his cheeks grow warm as he averted his gaze, slightly abashed. It still was foreign to Keith talking this open and honest with someone about his feelings. But Mick wasn't just anyone. He was everything and so much more. He was the one who made Keith feel this way in the first place. The only one who had ever managed so far to make him feel that way.</p>
<p>"So...does that mean you...you wanna be my boyfriend?", Mick eventually asked, a giddy smile on his face. </p>
<p>"Yeah...if you want that", Keith nodded, coyly, but actually he was completely thrilled. Never before had he been anyone's boyfriend and it was exciting him beyond belief. </p>
<p>"Of course, I do...I want nothing more than that", Mick told him and in the next moment, he wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Keith returned the embrace, nestling his face against Mick's soft hair. </p>
<p>"Let's go out tomorrow night, shall we? Have dinner together?", he mumbled against Keith's neck as he dug a hand into the hair at the back of his head, messing it up a bit. </p>
<p>"Sounds great...do you maybe wanna go to the bowling alley? They have a great diner, too…", Keith suggested, enjoying the soft touch of Mick's hand. </p>
<p>"It's a date then", Mick said, as he pulled back a little, to be able to smile at him widely. </p>
<p>"It's a date", Keith agreed, overjoyed, before leaning closer again, embracing Mick anew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had spent an absolutely amazing night together at the bowling alley. First, they had played a few rounds, Keith beating Mick by lengths in the beginning, knocking down almost all the pins with every one of his rolls. But then Mick came back with some great rolls himself, catching up to Keith. Once they had enough of bowling, they ordered some food, burgers and milkshakes. They kept chatting about everything and nothing from sports they hated to play as kids, to ice cream flavours they liked, discussing their top three Chuck Berry songs, joking<br/>
around and making each other laugh. </p>
<p>Keith figured that it had never been this easy to get along with someone before he met Mick. Even if sometimes he still felt a bit awkward, around Mick it was bearable because he always tried to make Keith comfortable. He didn't even realise how time was flying because he was enjoying himself so much and actually could have stayed just sitting there with Mick for some more hours, chatting and laughing. </p>
<p>However, eventually, they had decided to go home because Mick had managed to persuade Keith to let him teach him how to dance rock'n'roll and obviously, he wanted to do so right away. When they arrived back at the farm, Keith still wasn't so sure whether it was a great idea, because he figured he would only end up stepping on Mick's feet and make himself get embarrassed. </p>
<p>"What record do you want? Something by Chuck?", Keith asked, as they were standing in the living room of his cabin, examining his record collection.</p>
<p>"Of course...how about Chuck Berry Is On Top? Since you couldn't shut up about Little Queenie earlier?", Mick gave back, clearly teasing, and it made Keith smirk while he pulled the record out of its sleeve, putting it on the player. </p>
<p>"So, what do I do now?", he wondered as the first tunes of Almost Grown were sounding through the room. </p>
<p>"Give me your hand...and just do what I do, but with your opposite foot", Mick prompted, grabbing his hand. </p>
<p>They started hopping, jiving, Mick spinning him around before swirling himself. In the beginning, they bumped against each other a few times, chuckling, but after a while, Keith seemed to get the hang of it. Mick knew what he was doing, so it was easy to follow his lead, and surprisingly, Keith ended up really enjoying this. He wasn't a big dancer, but dancing rock'n'roll with Mick as they kept grinning and smiling at each other, actually was way more fun than he would have guessed. </p>
<p>They made it through a couple of songs up to Sweet Little Rock &amp; Roller, until both of them felt like they could take a break and catch a breath. But instead of letting go of him, Mick pulled Keith closer, embracing him. </p>
<p>"I thought we were dancing rock'n'roll…", Keith chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Mick's back, his face nestled against Mick's hair. </p>
<p>"Who said you couldn't also try slow dancing to Chuck Berry?", Mick returned, joking, as he kept holding Keith close while they were swaying a bit. </p>
<p>"It's not the most obvious choice…", Keith meant, sounding amused. </p>
<p>"No..but I really wanted to try", Mick said, in a quieter voice, as he nuzzled his face against Keith's neck. Feeling his warm breath against his skin made Keith shiver lightly, grabbing on to Mick closer. </p>
<p>"I really like dancing with you…", he admitted as they kept swaying, not caring about the fact that the rhythm of the music was way too fast. </p>
<p>"You're fun dancing with", Mick agreed, the smile audible in his voice. </p>
<p>"I wasn't too bad, was I?", Keith inquired in a joking manner, letting off of Mick a bit in order to look at him. </p>
<p>"No, you were awesome…", Mick returned, his smile getting wider. "You're my sweet little rock and roller", he added, making Keith blush.  </p>
<p>For a moment, they were just gazing at each other, because Keith couldn't come up with anything to reply to that. He'd never been witty, but Mick managed to leave him completely speechless a lot of the time. So instead of saying anything, Keith just smiled at him, and Mick mirrored his expression. Once more, Keith felt like drowning in Mick's blue eyes, unable to look anywhere else because he was utterly mesmerizing. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick asked, in the same way he had at the lake, a hint of amusement in his voice and a glint in his eyes. </p>
<p>Still, Keith was rendered speechless, his gaze dropping from Mick's eyes down to his lips. Again, he found himself wondering what it would feel like kissing Mick. And if he maybe should just do so, it only would take him to simply lean in a little closer. After all, they were together now, so surely, Mick wouldn't mind Keith kissing him? </p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?", Keith blurted out without further thinking about it, not only startling Mick, but also himself, for being this bold, because usually, he wasn't. For a moment, it seemed like now it was Keith who had left Mick without any clue of what to reply. </p>
<p>"Of course…", Mick eventually got out, smiling lightly, excitement visible in his eyes. "It's really cute that you asked", he quietly added before resting one of his hands against Keith's cheeks. </p>
<p>His gentle touch made Keith tremble in anticipation as he slid his own hand up Mick's back to his neck, in order to pull him closer. As his own lips brushed Mick's for a tentative kiss, Keith's eyes closed, and he focused solely on the sensation of kissing Mick. His lips felt warm and soft against Keith's, as they slowly kept moving them against the other's. It was a shy, tender, affair that still managed to make Keith's heart race and his head spin as his whole body seemed to tingle. Never had he felt anything like that before, he was entirely unable to put it into simple words. All he knew was that it probably was the most exciting and wonderful thing he had ever done in his life, and feeling Mick kissing him back was entirely enchanting.</p>
<p>"Wow…", he got out after they parted, completely lightheaded and unable to say anything else. It hadn't been an open-mouthed slobbery kiss like he had experienced before, only a coy and sweet one instead, yet, it still had been worlds better than anything he could ever have imagined. Kissing Mick was so much different from kissing any girl. It felt right, intimate, although he had never done so before. And it was thrilling in a way that left him entirely enamoured. </p>
<p>"Yeah…", Mick agreed, apparently also at a loss for words, a giddy smile crossing his face as they continued to hold each other, enjoying the other's warmth and closeness. </p>
<p>"Keith?", Mick managed to say after a while, it could have been either a minute or ten, Keith had completely lost track of time. Because all that mattered to him was Mick, safely embraced in his arms. The record had stopped playing long ago, but neither of them had even noticed. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", he made, pulling back slightly so they could face each other. </p>
<p>"I was...I was just wondering whether you maybe...uh...could we maybe try sleeping together in your bed?", Mick all but stammered, apparently not too happy about his choice of words because he was obviously blushing. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith just gave back as if he hadn't heard correctly. </p>
<p>"Just cuddling and falling asleep together, I meant", Mick clarified, his cheeks still flushed pink. </p>
<p>"Oh...yeah, sure", Keith nodded, smiling lightly, because Mick looked totally adorable when abashed and also because he loved Mick's suggestion. Like that, he could just keep holding him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When did you know?", Mick whispered as they were facing each other in the warm orange light of Keith's bedside lamp.  </p>
<p>"What?", Keith asked back, confused about what Mick meant, way too distracted by the fact that they were huddled up closely in his bed together under thin linens. Their legs were entangled and each had an arm draped over the other's ribcage, Mick drawing small patterns onto Keith's back with his fingers. </p>
<p>"That you liked me", he clarified with a little chuckle. </p>
<p>"I...I only started thinking about that after you told me...that you fancy guys", Keith admitted. "But actually...I...I think I felt it before...I just didn't know what it was that I was feeling for you…"</p>
<p>"So when?"</p>
<p>"After you came back from Yellowstone...and we finally went riding together...that evening we watched the sunset…", he recalled, because in retrospect, this had been the first time that he had felt deep affection towards Mick. </p>
<p>"I loved that...it was so beautiful", Mick mumbled, smiling as he kept caressing Keith's back. </p>
<p>"It was…", he nodded, giving him a loving smile in return. </p>
<p>"It's when I held you…", Mick all but whispered, the look in his eyes all tender. </p>
<p>"I liked that a lot…", Keith admitted, almost coyly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, me too…"</p>
<p>"I thought you wouldn't come back…", he said then, remembering that day Mick had left the farm. It had been about two months ago, but somehow felt like it had been in an entirely different lifetime. So much had happened since then between them, a lot that akeith would never even have dared to imagine before he met Mick. </p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"When you left to see Yellowstone...I thought I'd never see you again", Keith confessed, reminded of how miserable he had felt back then. </p>
<p>"I didn't plan to, originally…", Mick admitted, ducking his head. </p>
<p>"Then why did you, actually?", he wanted to know, although Mick had told him when he came back. </p>
<p>"I told you...because I wanted to milk cows and go riding with you", Mick smirked, making Keith chuckle. </p>
<p>"Well...but mostly because I've been falling for you…", he added, a little more seriously. </p>
<p>"When since?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much right away...that first day we spent together...when you showed me the horses...the way you treated all your animals…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since…", Mick let him know, it was an amazingly honest confession and incredibly sweet. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you say something earlier?", Keith asked, almost astounded because he hadn't expected that Mick had been fancying him from the very beginning. </p>
<p>"I wasn't sure how you'd take it, I was so scared...I didn't want you to hate me or be disgusted by me", Mick sighed. </p>
<p>"I could never", Keith assured him, pressing him a little tighter.</p>
<p>"I know...now. I was just afraid then...most people I met aren't that understanding.. ", Mick explained and Keith nodded.  </p>
<p>"I was scared, too...still am…", he said then because it was the truth. </p>
<p>"What of?", Mick wanted to know, eyeing him curiously. </p>
<p>"I...I've never done this before...been with anyone…let alone a lad", now it was Keith who sighed. There was so much he had never done before, it all was completely new to him and he felt like he was breaching completely uncharted territory. Frankly, it started freaking him out a little, when thinking too much about it. </p>
<p>"It's alright, Keith. It's fine...we can just...do whatever you like and what you're comfortable with, okay?", Mick immediately reassured him, as he'd done many times before. Keith nodded, feeling amazed and grateful about Mick always being so sweet and caring towards him. "I just want you to be alright and happy. We can take all the time you want. We'll figure things out together." </p>
<p>"You're so sweet…", he got out, his voice almost choked because he was so touched by Mick's understanding and consideration. </p>
<p>"I care about you so much, Keith. I'd never hurt you or do anything you didn't want to do, I promise", Mick told him, completely honest. </p>
<p>Keith was so affected by his words that he didn't know what to reply. The only thing he could think of doing was to lean in closer, pressing his lips against Mick's softly. It was only a short kiss, barely more than a peck, but Keith still felt his heart flutter and as he pulled back, Mick was smiling at him, the look in his eyes full of affection and tenderness. </p>
<p>"Are you tired?", Mick asked him as he stifled a yawn. Keith only nodded in reply. It had been an incredibly long and exciting day after all. </p>
<p>"Let's get some rest then…", Mick proposed and Keith hummed, turning around to switch off the bedside lamp. </p>
<p>"Sleep well, Keith", Mick whispered, scooting a little closer, wrapping an arm around his mid, hugging him from behind. </p>
<p>"G'night, Mick", he returned, feeling how he already started drifting away, enclosed in Mick's embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>wow this is a long one again! Didn't think I'd manage to finish it this WE...but here it is. It's gonna be a total roller coaster, so be warned xD<br/>Thanks a lot for reading and your feedback...hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"No matter where I go babe, no matter what I do<br/>
I spend my whole life honey, just thinking of you<br/>
Yeah it doesn't seem to matter, who's right and who's wrong<br/>
I want to tell you how I feel now"<br/>
- the Rolling Stones, Keys To Your Love </p>
</blockquote><p>When Mick woke up on the morning of his twenty-second birthday, it was to find the bed beside him empty. He didn't wonder where Keith was, though, because it wasn't uncommon that he got up a little earlier than Mick did. Sometimes, only to cook coffee, other times, he would quickly help his grandpa milking the cows, just to be able to crawl into bed with Mick again after for a little while longer and cuddle. It was incredibly sweet of him and Mick couldn't be grateful enough for Keith treating him like that. Mick, on the other hand, would sometimes prepare pancakes for them for breakfast on days where they didn't want to eat with Keith's grandparents but spend some time by themselves. Over the past month, since they had first shared Keith's bed, it had become a habit for them to sleep together in Keith's room. Even if his bed was a little too small for the both of them. But at least like that they got to hug and cuddle all the time and they both completely enjoyed it. In the beginning, Mick still had sheepishly asked if he could join Keith, but by now they simply crawled into bed together every night.</p><p>Just as Mick wanted to get up to look for Keith, the door opened and he entered with a steaming cup of coffee in each hand. </p><p>"Hey", Keith smiled at him as he found him awake, slowly walking over to the nightstand to put the cups down. </p><p>"Hey", Mick smiled back, before Keith engulfed him in his arms for a tight hug. </p><p>"Happy birthday, Mick", he mumbled against his neck before spreading a row of little kisses there. </p><p>"Thanks, babe", Mick chuckled softly, as Keith leaned into him until he was lying on his back with Keith almost on top of him.</p><p>"I made coffee", Keith needlessly explained. "What do you wanna do today?", he asked then. </p><p>"What do we have to do today?", Mick asked back almost curiously, as he started running a hand through Keith's hair. </p><p>"I asked grandpa last night if it's alright to sleep a little longer cause it's your birthday...he said he'll take care of the cows and sheep…" , Keith meant, smiling at him lightly. </p><p>"Thanks, that's really sweet", Mick smiled in return, leaning up to peck Keith's lips. "If it's like that, then I can think of something I'd wanna do", he smirked, before pulling Keith closer by the back of his neck, and they ended up sharing loving kisses for a while. </p><p>Content little sighs were escaping their mouths as they kept kissing, their hands digging in the other's hair, or trailing along the other's body. Getting to touch Keith like that, caressing him, kissing him longingly was new and exciting because they hadn't really made out like that too much before. So far, it all had been rather innocent and sweet, with Keith breaking away if things had gotten too heated. But it was alright like that, Mick had promised Keith not to do anything he didn't want to yet, so he would follow Keith's pace, do whatever he seemed to be comfortable with.</p><p>"Mick", Keith got out, breathing heavily as he disrupted their kiss when Mick's hand was running along the waistband of his pajama pants, his fingers slightly brushing against the exposed skin of his lower belly.</p><p>"Sorry…", Mick gave back, pulling his hand away, thinking Keith didn't want this. </p><p>"No. It's...it's okay…", he muttered, biting his lip as his gaze didn't meet Mick's.  </p><p>"Really?", Mick inquired because Keith didn't sound too sure. He gently touched Keith's cheek in order to make him look at him again. </p><p>"Yeah...but...if you keep doing this, then uhm…", Keith all but stammered, not finishing his sentence as his cheeks were clearly blushing. </p><p>Mick chuckled lightly, thinking it was incredibly cute how coy Keith was being about this. He was utterly adorable when he was like that. </p><p>"Do you want to?", he asked him, carefully looking up at him, his hand still resting against Keith's cheek.</p><p>"I don't know…", Keith gave back, he sounded flustered. </p><p>"It's okay, we can stop", Mick offered because he didn't want to push things if Keith wasn't ready. </p><p>"I...I kinda want to, but...I don't think I can...not yet…", Keith explained, biting around on his bottom lip once more. Getting to see him like this was totally endearing and Mick figured that it didn't matter if Keith wasn't prepared to do anything more than kissing and cuddling yet, because getting to see him like this was entirely heart-warming. </p><p>"It's alright, Keith, don't worry. But..if you wanted to, maybe we could try...and if you wanna stop then just let me know…?", Mick suggested thoughtfully, because he didn't want to overwhelm him, but on the other hand, he also wouldn't mind getting to test the waters some more. </p><p>"What do you wanna try?", Keith asked, regarding him coyly. </p><p>"Anything you're comfortable with...would this be alright?"</p><p>"Yeah", Keith nodded, smiling at him in excitement. Mick returned his smile before pulling him a little closer to engage him in another long kiss. </p><p> </p><p>As their kisses started growing deeper, more demanding, and Mick slid a hand underneath his t-shirt, trailing his fingers over his belly, Keith could feel himself getting increasingly turned on. But only as he noticed that Mick got as well, did he slightly start to panic because he didn't know what he was supposed to do, what Mick expected from him. Everything about being with Mick still was so new to him. Keith had never done any of this with anyone else before, had never been with anyone else before whom he wanted to do any of this with, and it was making him quite nervous. However, he also started getting really light-headed at Mick's soft touch upon his bare skin, barely able to form a coherent thought any longer, let alone an opposing one. And as Mick eventually dipped a probing finger underneath the waistband of his pajama pants, Keith panted in excitement, feeling totally thrilled.</p><p>"Okay?", Mick asked and Keith only nodded, at a loss for words, reduced to quiet moans, as Mick's fingers ghosted along the trail of soft hair on Keith's lower stomach. </p><p>"Oh damn…", Mick breathed out between their heated kisses as Keith instinctively rocked his hips against him, he sounded completely flustered.</p><p>"Okay?", Keith whispered against his lips, one of his hands resting on Mick's bare hipbone. Mick only nodded as well in return, pressing some light kisses to his mouth. </p><p>"Touch me?", Mick said then, it sounded like a question, like a plea almost. The look in his eyes was soft, but Keith recognised the same longing there that didn't let him deny Mick's request and that spurred his next actions. </p><p>He kissed Mick once more in reply, a gentle kiss, as his heart was heavily beating in his chest. He'd never done this before, touched another guy like that, but he wasn't just nervous, he also was intrigued, captivated, endlessly curious what it would be like. In the end, his curiosity beat his reservation, because he knew that Mick was caring and understanding and wouldn't be mad at him if he couldn't keep going after all. </p><p>Slowly, he slid his hand a little further down, until he bumped against the obvious bulge in Mick's pants, making him sigh. Gently, Keith started touching Mick through the thin fabric of his pants, feeling him growing harder, as he got more excited as well upon being able to elicit this reaction from Mick. He was way too focused on the way Mick was pressing himself against his hand, and the way Mick looked underneath him, with his eyes halfways shut and his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly parted, oh so beautiful, almost mesmerising, to notice that Mick's own fingers were cautiously slipping into Keith's pants. Only as Mick brushed against him, did Keith moan into their kiss, squeezing his hand around Mick. </p><p>Mick murmured something incomprehensible before he started caressing Keith with his fingers. And for a moment, Keith was so startled that he forgot how to move, how to breathe, he just closed his eyes and let Mick do whatever he was doing because it felt absolutely incredible. He'd never experienced anything as enchanting and thrilling before, but he definitely wanted, needed, more of it. </p><p>His own hand was trembling as he eventually dared to slide it into Mick's pants and when he first touched him, really touched him, not just through the fabric, both of them escaped a pleased moan. However, Keith had barely started fondling Mick as he noticed how hot pressure was building up inside of him, like a fire growing within him. In the next moment, he started bucking his hips, shaking and trembling almost reflexively underneath Mick's teasing hand, his breath getting more and more uneven. And then, almost as fast as it had overcome him, the pressure was gone again and he got nearly dizzy, his head spinning and his view blearing, before he groggily slumped down on top of Mick. </p><p>"Sorry...I...I didn't mean to…", he stammered, breathless, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he realised that he had come really quickly, upon just a few well-placed caresses by Mick. That they barely didn't get to enjoy what they were doing, because he had finished off way too soon. And the worst was that Mick himself was still undone, because Keith hadn't managed to make him come as well yet. </p><p>"It's fine, baby, really...don't worry", Mick assured him, though Keith felt really embarrassed about it anyway. </p><p>"Sorry…", he just mumbled again, not directly looking at Mick because he was too ashamed about not being able to drag things out a little longer and make things more enjoyable. </p><p>"Don't be…", Mick said, smiling at him encouragingly, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "But I wouldn't mind if you could maybe help me out now…", he chuckled, and Keith was almost glad that Mick also sounded a little awkward. </p><p>"I guess I can do that", he gave back, smirking, before he captured Mick's lips in a longing kiss, nearly pushing his hand back into Mick's pants. </p><p>Actually, it didn't take him too long, either, to make Mick whimper and tremble, even though Keith felt like he was just fumbling. However, Mick seemed to enjoy it, judging by the sounds that left his mouth, and as he finished, he pulled Keith even closer, his arms wrapped around Keith's back, as he buried his face against his neck. For a moment, they stayed like that, tightly pressed against each other, Keith's sticky hand still in Mick's pants, as both of them were trying to calm down, hearts hammering in excitement. </p><p>"I really liked that…", Mick murmured after a while, spreading some tender kisses on Keith's neck as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.  </p><p>"You did?", Keith asked, almost astounded, shifting his position and lifting his head in order to look at him. He was amazed to hear Mick say so, because he had been afraid that he didn't after Keith had messed it up. </p><p>"Didn't you?", Mick inquired, his voice twitching nervously as if he feared that Keith might not have enjoyed it after all. </p><p>"Yeah, I totally did…", Keith admitted with a sheepish little smile. It had been amazing, although it had been over rather quickly. </p><p>"But?", Mick dug deeper, as if sensing that Keith wasn't quite content about how things had gone. </p><p>"I really loved this, but...I wish I hadn't kinda ruined it", Keith sighed, averting his gaze, still somewhat abashed. </p><p>"You didn't...I told you, it's fine!", Mick assured him anew. "I loved it, too...cause it was with you", he quietly added, and as Keith's eyes met Mick's again, he found nothing but affection and tenderness there. Instead of replying anything, Keith leaned down, sharing another loving kiss with Mick, as his chest felt like overflowing with happiness. </p><p>"Maybe we should get a little cleaned up", Mick suggested once they had parted again, and Keith nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Yeah...and the coffee is probably luke-warm by now", he pointed out, grinning. </p><p>"I don't care", Mick meant as they both sat up in bed. "Couldn't have asked for a nicer birthday present...", he jokingly added, chuckling, pressing a quick kiss to Keith's cheek. </p><p>"This wasn't your birthday present, silly", Keith laughed. "I got something else for you...it's over at my grandparents' house cause I wrapped it there last night"  he explained, before grabbing for one of the cups, taking a sip of coffee. </p><p>"Ew...luke-warm", he grimaced, as Mick only chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>After they had each taken a shower and got dressed, their hair still damp, they went over to the main farmhouse for breakfast. At least, Keith let Mick believe that they'd only have some breakfast, as usual. However, when they stepped into the kitchen where Keith's grandparents were already sitting at the dining table, it wasn't to only find toast, scrambled eggs and bacon there. There also was an apple crumble pie sitting in front of the plate at the place that Mick used to sit at. </p><p>"Happy birthday, dear boy", Keith's grandmother, who got up to tightly hug Mick, beamed at him. </p><p>"Thanks", Mick got out, overwhelmed by how warm-hearted and sweet-natured Keith's grandma was treating him once again. She was a total sweetheart and Keith had joked before that sometimes his grandma seemed to like Mick more than she liked Keith. </p><p>"Happy birthday, son", Keith's grandfather also offered, as he shook his hand and patted his shoulder. </p><p>"Thank you", Mick smiled, entirely happy and grateful about the fact that Keith's grandparents had just taken him in without asking many questions and had never treated him like a stranger, but like one of their own almost from the very beginning. </p><p>"Here, have a piece of pie", Keith's grandmother offered, as they had all sat down, already putting a large piece of it onto his plate. </p><p>"Thanks...you didn't have to", he coyly said, gazing at the delicious looking pie. </p><p>"Nonsense, it's your birthday", she replied almost matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Thanks so much" Mick repeated again, thankfully. </p><p>"Here...that's what I got for you", Keith meant then, handing him a rectangular present in the shape of a book, wrapped in green paper. </p><p>"Oh, what's that?", Mick curiously asked as he took the present from Keith, turning it over in his hands. </p><p>"Unwrap it", Keith only smirked. "It's not much, but…I developed them myself", he added, shrugging, while Mick was unwrapping the present, a black photobook appearing. </p><p>Curiously, Mick opened it, looking through the first few pages. It were pictures Keith had taken during the past few weeks. Some just of Mick, on Pirate's back, toying around with Ratbag, carrying one of the lambs around, lazily lying around on his back in the grass by the lake, grinning into the camera. Others of the two of them together, taken by self-timer or by Ronnie. Arm in arm, smiling into the camera, Keith with his arms wrapped around him from behind, leaning close to press a kiss to his cheek, lying on the couch together, all huddled up and with messy hair, cuddling. There also was the one or other snapshot Mick had taken of Keith, him goofily smiling into the camera, rolling around the floor with Ratbag, playing the guitar. </p><p>"It's amazing, Keith...I love it", Mick all but whispered as he kept looking at the pictures, a smile spreading on his face.  </p><p>"You do?", Keith inquired, hopefully.  </p><p>"Yeah, it's really beautiful…it's so sweet of you", Mick nearly gushed, smiling at him lovingly. "Oh...and a postcard?", he noticed, as he made it to the last site where Keith had stuck a postcard picturing a beach. </p><p>"Read it", Keith prompted him, grinning widely. Mick picked it up and turned it over to read the few lines that Keith had added in his handwriting. </p><p> <em>My dear Mick,<br/>
...because you never got to hike at Yellowstone, and I've never been to the ocean…let's go on a road trip together?<br/>
Love,<br/>
Keith</em></p><p>"Keith…", Mick started, searching for the right words to express himself. But he was too touched to come up with anything. "I don't know what to say…"</p><p>"How about 'yeah'?", Keith chuckled. </p><p>"Yeah", Mick smiled, and then almost fell into Keith's arms, embracing him closely.<br/>
"Thank you so much, baby", he whispered into his ear before quickly pecking his cheek. </p><p>Only as he let go of Keith again did he realise that he had kissed him right in front of his grandparents. He'd nearly forgotten that they were still there and that Keith and him weren't alone in the room.<br/>
As he sheepishly looked from Keith, whose cheeks were flushed pink, over to his grandmother and grandfather, he felt his own face grow hot as well. Keith's grandpa was focusing on his bacon, though, so maybe he hadn't even noticed. His grandma, however, was all smiles as she regarded them with a look that dismissed any doubt whether or not she knew exactly what was going on between them. But she didn't address it, didn't let things get weird. Instead, she simply nodded happily, almost as if she wanted to give her approval. </p><p>"Who else wants a piece of pie?", she only asked then, and he could almost feel how Keith visibly relaxed, as Mick did himself, before Keith held out his plate for his grandma to place some pie on it. </p><p> </p><p>In the evening, Keith drove them into town in order to go out together. Another dinner date for Mick's birthday. They had both dressed up nicely, not that Mick didn't always look really nice, but Keith definitely was aware of Mick's adoring gaze upon him. Mick seemed completely smitten by him, as was Keith by Mick. But it still was an unfamiliar sensation that made Keith get utterly flustered, because never before had he been aware of someone looking at him the way that Mick did: gentle, affectionate, loving, longing. Sometimes it startled him, made his cheeks flush, other times he wondered whether he had that effect on Mick as well, whether he made him feel the same. </p><p>Ronnie spotted them almost as soon as they stepped foot inside the diner and hurried over to them. Keith had told his best friend days ago that he'd want to take Mick to the diner for his birthday. </p><p>"Hey guys...happy birthday, Mick!", he greeted them, smiling widely, shaking Mick's hand. </p><p>"Thanks, Ronnie", Mick said, smiling as well. </p><p>"Hey, mate", Keith grinned and Ronnie's smile grew even wider as he regarded Keith's outfit. </p><p>"You cleaned up nicely for your man", Ronnie chuckled in a low voice, making Keith blush. </p><p>"Shut up, Ron", Keith muttered, boxing against Ronnie's upper arm, eliciting an exaggerated "Ouch!", from him. </p><p>"He's right, though, Keith", Mick whispered, smiling sweetly and Keith could only return his smile. </p><p>"Come on, let me show you your table", Ronnie meant then, and they followed him to one of the booths where he handed them a menu. </p><p>They ordered some cheeseburgers with fries and coke, and ended up making plans for their road trip that they wanted to embark on somewhen during the upcoming weeks. Keith got quite excited when thinking about all the places he had never been to but would finally get a chance to see soon, however, it was far more endearing to watch Mick chat about what they could do, because he seemed utterly exhilarated about their plans. He was talking fast, smiling, his eyes glistening with excitement. </p><p>"...then we could go to San Francisco and see the Golden Gate Bridge and you would finally get to see the ocean!", Mick babbled on while Keith was just sitting there, his head propped onto one arm, smiling at Mick and nodding in agreement.</p><p>He could literally tell him that he wanted to go hiking in Alaska or take a ship over to Hawaii and Keith still would have nodded his agreement because Mick was completely enchanting like this. He looked so beautiful and frolic and perfectly sweet, and for the first time since they were together, for the first time ever, Keith thought that he was truly in love. At least that's what he figured what it must feel like, because finally he could understand everything that Ronnie had told him, and all the sappy scenes in the books he had read and the movies he had seen. But frankly, none of that even came remotely close to the truth of how unspeakably giddy and amazingly content he felt all at the same time. And he wanted to tell Mick, wanted to shout it out because he was so incredibly happy, but he knew he couldn't, not now, not there. So instead, he kept smiling, and reached over the table to gently squeeze Mick's hand discretely, quickly, before pulling back. </p><p>"Do you want some dessert?", he asked then, and of course, Mick was eager to order some banana pudding that they could share. </p><p> </p><p>Once Keith had paid and they were good to go, they said their goodbyes to Ronnie and his brother before leaving the diner. Keith felt full and happy and all he wanted was to get back home and cuddle with Mick, because he wanted to hug him and touch him so badly but didn't even dare to think of doing so right there. Mick, on the other hand, grabbed hold of Keith's arm and shortly leaned his head against his shoulder as they were walking over to Keith's car. </p><p>"Thanks, baby...this was the best birthday I've ever had", he mumbled softly, pressing his arm. </p><p>But before Keith could find anything to reply, before Mick could even let go off him again, someone behind them called out something that Keith hadn't heard in years. </p><p>"Hey, Dumbo!" </p><p>Mick almost jumped away from him as Keith all but froze, the mean nickname catapulting him straight back into high school. </p><p>"Thought it was you, when I saw you in that diner, Dumbo", the guy said, as he and his companion approached and came to a halt in front of them. Keith wanted to run and get into his car, it was parked only a few metres down the street, but now the two guys were blocking their way. Also, he couldn't move, felt like paralysed, and Mick next to him looked utterly lost. </p><p>"And who's that? Your boyfriend?", the guy, whom Keith recognised as some dumb jock named Matt Walters, mocked. It made his friend, Justin Davies, former captain of the football team, cackle. </p><p>"Always figured you were a faggot, Dumbo", Justin commented, laughing stupidly. </p><p>"And what if?", Mick piped up almost bravely, and Keith wished he would simply keep quiet because as he saw it, the whole situation already was bad enough as it was without talking back. </p><p>"Ohh, that's a feisty one! Is he the one wearing the breeches, Dumbo?", Matt teased and Keith knew he shouldn't let himself get provoqued by idiots like them, but he grew increasingly angry with every dumb word leaving these pricks' daft mouths. </p><p>"Is that little sissy the one sticking it up your ass? Are you taking it from a fairy like that?", Justin laughed, a cruel laugh. </p><p>Keith didn't know what exactly prompted him to, whether it were all the years of abuse by daft gits like them, or whether it was the fact that it wasn't only him now whom they insulted, but that they also bullied Mick, yet without further thinking, he took a swing at Justin's jaw. His knuckles cracked as they collided with bone and pain shot through his whole hand, but it didn't stop Keith from launching himself right at the taller boy, while he heard Mick screaming his name in shock. </p><p>While Keith was wrestling with Justin, from the corner of his eye he noticed how Mick wanted to jump in to help, but was stopped by Matt, who all but knocked Mick down onto the asphalt. </p><p>"Mick!", Keith yelled in anger and fear, trying to get out of Justin's grip, while he had to watch how Mick suffered one blow after the next, as he was hunching and flinching and screaming in pain. He tried to rip himself loose, tried to come to Mick's aid, but instead he was struggling as Justin held him in a firm grip, one arm painfully twisted onto his back. And he could do nothing but yell and watch with tears stinging in his eyes as Matt kicked and punched Mick who was completely helpless. Every hit Mick was taking was a blow to Keith's heart, it was completely unbearable being forced to watch how horribly Mick was being maltreated. </p><p>"Hey, fuck off!", Keith heard another voice call out after another moment that felt like an eternity while he had to witness how Mick was being mistreated. </p><p>"Leave them alone you fucking bastards!", Ronnie yelled, and finally, Justin let go of him, running off quickly, Matt right on his heels. </p><p>"Are you okay?", Ronnie asked him, and Keith barely took a second to assess the situation, Ronnie and Art standing there with baseball bats, let alone answer him, before he fell to his knees right where Mick was lying in the streets. </p><p>"Mick…", he got out, voice choked, hot tears spilling from his eyes, as he carefully lifted Mick's head into his lap. "Mick...say something, please", he cried, in total shock upon seeing his boyfriend lying there, unmoving, his face a bloody mess. </p><p>"Baby…", Mick managed to cough out, wincing in pain, focusing his eyes on Keith, one of them so swollen already that he could barely manage to keep it open. His nose was bleeding heavily, Keith hoped it wasn't broken, and also his bottom lip was split. </p><p>"Here, take this", Ronnie, who had kneeled down next to Keith, said, pulling out some paper napkins from his apron and handed them to him. Cautiously, Keith pressed the napkins to Mick's nose, trying to stop the bleed. </p><p>"Should I call the cops?", Art wondered but Keith shook his head almost vehemently. He couldn't explain to some cops why Mick had been beaten up that badly. If any of this got out, then things would only get worse for them. </p><p>"Please, don't...I don't want to blow this up any bigger…", he meant, while he kept his focus on Mick who looked entirely miserable and barely recognisable under the bruises and swelling and all the blood. </p><p>"Should we take him to the hospital?", Ronnie asked, he sounded as worried as Keith felt. </p><p>"Do you need to see a doctor?", Keith quietly asked, softly running his hand along Mick's temple. </p><p>"No…", he got out, both of his eyes closed as he was breathing shallowly. </p><p>"Are you sure?", Keith kept asking because he wasn't at all. Mick seemed to be in a horrible state, but maybe it also just looked way worse than it was, because there was so much blood. </p><p>"Just...take me home, please...", Mick mumbled, his voice weak. </p><p>"Do you need me to drive you?", Ronnie offered, putting a hand onto Keith's shoulder. </p><p>"Okay...yeah...thanks", Keith agreed after a short contemplation. There was no way he would be able to drive twelve miles now. Not in his totally shaken up state. Not when Mick was hurting this badly. He wanted to be able to be with him the whole time, not focus on driving. </p><p>Once they had finally managed to carefully lift Mick up, not without a yelp escaping him in agony, and place him in the back of Ronnie's car, Keith sat down with him, cradling his head in his lap once more as Ronnie got in the driver's seat. </p><p>"Are you in a lot of pain?", Keith quietly asked him, still pressing the napkins to his bleeding nose. Mick only managed to nod, flinching upon the movement. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Mick. I'm so sorry this happened…", Keith all but sobbed, because it was unbearable seeing Mick like this. His beautiful face a total mess, his left eye red and swollen, dried blood sticking to his lip and in his hair. </p><p>Mick lightly shook his head, wincing once more, then mumbling something that sounded like "It's not your fault." </p><p>"I couldn't even help you...I couldn't protect you...I should have tried harder...I should have protected you...", Keith started weeping, hating himself for being this weak and useless. Mick lifted up one of his arms, sighing in pain, but he still managed to rest it against Keith's cheek. </p><p>"S'okay…"</p><p>"I'm sorry...", Keith repeated, still in tears, putting his own hand over Mick's to gently lead it to his mouth and press a little kiss to its palm before entwining their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the ride, nobody said a word, Keith just sat there, Mick's head in his lap, one hand intertwined with Mick's, the other softly combing through his hair. He didn't know whether this gesture was to calm Mick down or to calm himself down. Eventually, Ronnie parked his car directly in front of Keith's cabin. </p><p>"Should I get your grandpa to help carry Mick inside?", Ronnie wanted to know. </p><p>"Mick? Can you walk inside when we help you?", Keith calmly asked him and Mick just nodded once. His nosebleed had finally stopped by now. </p><p>"I don't want to freak them out…", he said directed towards Ronnie. </p><p>"Keith...your grandma was a nurse back in England...she should have a look at Mick", Ronnie reminded him and Keith figured that he was right. </p><p>"Yeah...that's true...I...I wasn't thinking…", he mumbled, his hand still stroking Mick's hair almost absent-mindedly. He was way too worried for him in order to have a clear thought. </p><p>"It's okay...I'll go get them", Ronnie said before disappearing into the dark. </p><p>As he came back, with Keith's grandparents on his heels, obviously Ronnie had already filled them in about what had happened. Keith's grandma carried a first aid kit and some towels with her, Keith's grandpa was holding a flashlight and a bottle of liquor. </p><p>"What in the lord's name happened?", Keith's grandma still wanted to know from him as they were carefully maneuvering Mick from the car into the cabin and onto the couch. </p><p>"They beat up Mick…", Keith only explained as if it wasn't obvious. </p><p>"Who did? What about you, Keith?", his grandma asked, clearly worried, as she put her medical utensils down onto the coffee table. </p><p>"I'm fine...it's Mick…I...I didn't help him, I couldn't...", he started to weep again and his grandma pulled him into a hug, soothingly running her hands over his back. </p><p>"He will be alright, Keith...don't worry...we'll patch Mick up again", she told him, patting his back once more before letting go of him to focus on Mick whom Ronnie and Keith's grandpa had laid down on the couch with his head propped on some pillows. </p><p>"Ron, can you fetch me some warm water please?", Keith's grandma addressed his best friend, apparently aware that Keith himself wasn't of much use right now, given how shaken he was. "Oh and a cold cloth for the swelling…", she added in an afterthought. </p><p>"Of course…", Ronnie meant, walking over to the kitchen to fill a bowl with warm water. Meanwhile, Keith sat down on the floor by Mick's head because he didn't want to stand in his grandmother's way. </p><p>"You're gonna be fine, Mick…", he whispered consolingly, softly running his hand over Mick's right cheek that wasn't injured and swollen. Mick only hummed weakly in reply. </p><p>Once Ronnie brought over the warm water, Keith's grandma carefully started cleaning up Mick's face. Although Keith knew that she was trying to be gentle, Mick still winced in pain. So Keith got up from his place on the floor and sat on the couch by Mick's legs instead so he could hold his hand, and Mick could squeeze it. Meanwhile, Ronnie and Keith's grandpa had sat down in the kitchen, quietly whispering, to give Keith's grandma some space to work. </p><p>"This will sting a little", she warned, before soaking a piece of cotton with alcohol and diligently cleaning the wounds in Mick's face. He flinched away, wincing, but Keith placed his free hand on Mick's knee, squeezing it gently in order to calm him down. </p><p>"Do you need to take a sip of booze?", Keith wondered, maybe it would help dulling the pain. Mick nodded lightly in agreement, so Keith's grandma helped him to gulp down some liquor. </p><p>"Where else are you hurting, love?", she asked Mick then, once she was done cleaning up his face. </p><p>"My ribs…", Mick only mumbled. </p><p>At least now that the blood was washed away, he didn't look all that horrible anymore, his nose seemed to be alright, not broken. Still, his left eye was black and swollen and looked terrible. Nevertheless, Keith felt absolutely awful seeing Mick like this and knowing it was his fault that he had to suffer this assault. If Keith could just have stayed calm, if he didn't swing the first punch, then maybe they could have been let off with just some more insults. Then Mick wouldn't have been beaten to a bloody mess and he wouldn't be in so much pain right now. </p><p>"I'm gonna get a new cold cloth…", he murmured, getting up to go to the bathroom. There, he let the water run until it was icy cold, and let the cloth soak it up. He stared down onto his own hands while the cold water was still running, noticing for the first time that the knuckles of his right hand were raw and bloody. It was the only wound he had suffered, though, a small price to pay compared to what Mick had to take. Keith almost detested himself for being the one who brought this upon Mick, while he, himself, had gotten off easy. He either should have fought harder, or not at all, in order to keep Mick safe. But as it was now, he felt like he completely failed him. </p><p>As he stepped into the living room again, he found Mick sitting on the couch, rid of his blood-soaked purple shirt. Keith's grandma was just applying a bandage around his bare torso, but Keith still caught a glimpse of Mick's bruised ribcage.</p><p>"Even if it's not just compressed but broken, we cannot do more but to bandage it. Every doctor at the hospital would do the same…", his grandma explained and Mick lightly nodded. "You got to go easy and rest", she added, as she finished up the bandage. Keith grabbed the blanket on the armrest of the couch and put it around Mick's shoulders, gently rubbing his back. </p><p>"We should all let Mick get some rest now", Keith's grandma proclaimed as she gathered her supplies and put them back into the first aid kit. </p><p>"Do you boys still need anything?", she asked then, Mick only shook his head. </p><p>"Keith?" </p><p>"I'm okay…", he muttered as he sat down next to Mick. </p><p>"What about your hand?", Mick observed. It was the only full sentence he had spoken so far since the attack, he sounded tired, exhausted. Yet, Keith could make out the worry in his voice. And he couldn't believe that Mick, in his current state, was worried for him. When there was absolutely no reason to be. Keith's heart contracted almost painfully because he didn't feel like he deserved Mick's consideration and compassion. </p><p>"It's fine", he said because it was nothing. Just some bruised knuckles. "Don't worry…"</p><p>Mick looked like he might disagree with him, but apparently he was too groggy to do so. All he did was to take Keith's hand, interlinking their fingers, and rested his head against his shoulder. </p><p>"You gonna be okay?", Ronnie asked, standing by the door with Keith's grandpa. </p><p>"Yeah..thanks, mate', Keith meant. Now that he was sitting there on the couch with Mick, he could feel his own exhaustion as well. All he wanted was to finally be alone with Mick, so that he could lie him down, safely wrap him up in his arms, and tell him that he was so endlessly sorry and wouldn't let this happen to him ever again. </p><p>"In case you need anything just come over and ask, Keith", his grandmother reminded him and he only nodded. </p><p>"Thanks…"</p><p>"Get some rest now, my dear boys", she said, pressing Keith's shoulder in affirmation. When they all had said goodnight and Keith finally was left alone with Mick, he pulled him into a gentle hug, as not to hurt him further. </p><p>"I'm so sorry…", he repeated once more, his face nestled against Mick's neck. "I never meant for this to happen...I was so scared for you, darling", Keith babbled, not even realising that he had called Mick that pet name for the very first time. </p><p>"I'm gonna be okay, baby...it's just some bruises…", Mick meant as Keith had let go of him again. </p><p>"And cracked ribs…", Keith pointed out, still sounding worried. </p><p>"I'll live…", Mick shrugged, leaning against Keith's side again and Keith wrapped an arm around him protectively. </p><p>"I never should have punched him...I wanted to help you, I tried but…", he started, blaming himself all over again, but Mick pressed two of his fingers against his lips, shutting him up. </p><p>"It's not your fault, Keith...we just gotta be more careful...I was being stupid too...we just gotta be more careful", Mick explained and Keith found nothing to argue with that, so he simply nodded. </p><p>Of course, they were being too naïve and careless, but it wouldn't happen again. They needed to take more precaution from now on. They couldn't be seen all huddled up and cozy anymore. Just because their friends and his grandparents were understanding and accepting, didn't mean other people were as well. Because surely, most of them weren't. At least that's what they had to assume in order to stay safe. It hurt that they had to learn this the rough way, but Keith still figured that they would be alright somehow. Nobody needed to know. This was just between Mick and himself, and nobody else's business. </p><p>"Do you want to sleep here tonight?", Keith wanted to know then, wondering whether or not Mick wanted to get up once more. </p><p>"I want to sleep with you…", Mick quietly answered as he took Keith's bruised hand, leading it to his mouth to press light kisses to his raw knuckles. </p><p>"I wouldn't leave you...never", Keith assured him, his voice sounding choked because he was so touched by Mick's tenderness. </p><p>He only got up again to switch off the ceiling lamp and then they slowly laid down on the couch, careful not to worry Mick's injured ribs, and Keith spread out the blanket over them. He lightly pulled Mick against his side, engulfing him in his arms. </p><p>"Is it okay like that?", he whispered and Mick nodded his head against his shoulder. </p><p>"I was so worried for you...I won't let you get hurt like this again, darlin'", Keith promised, pressing a soft kiss to Mick's hair. Mick replied by gently squeezing him. </p><p>"I like that", Mick murmured, and Keith could hear his smile in his voice. </p><p>"What?", he asked, glad that Mick seemed to be doing a little better already. </p><p>"You calling me that", Mick admitted, almost sheepishly. </p><p>"Darlin'?", Keith smiled and Mick chuckled lightly. </p><p>"Yeah", he whispered, sounding coy about it. Keith thought it was incredibly sweet and if it wasn't for Mick's injuries, he would have pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him right now. </p><p>"I'm in love with you", he confessed instead.</p><p>It's what he had wanted to say all evening since dinner. But only now was his chance to, and he absolutely needed Mick to know. Especially after what had happened that night. There was no reason to wait because he was completely sure of his feelings for Mick. Especially after what had happened that night. Mick getting beaten up, having to fear for him, only proved Keith further how incredibly important Mick had become for him. How much he cared for him, how devoted he was to him, how badly he wanted him, wanted to be with him. Even despite the certain knowledge that being with Mick could get them both into trouble like it had this night. But Keith didn't mind, as long as they'd be more careful, because all that mattered to him was Mick. Nobody ever had mattered to him like Mick did. </p><p>"I'm in love with you, too, baby", Mick returned, he sounded as happy and content as Keith was feeling, and leaned a little closer to be able to sneak a little kiss to Keith's cheek. "Ouch…", he winced then, flinching.</p><p>"Are you okay?", Keith inquired, anxiously. </p><p>"Don't worry, baby...if it wasn't for my ribs and my eye, I'd be just perfect", Mick gave back, snuggling against Keith tentatively.</p><p>"We should get some rest...", Keith mumbled and Mick only murmured in agreement. </p><p>"Keith?", Mick asked as Keith already felt his eyelids growing heavier and he hummed in reply. </p><p>"This still was the best birthday...even despite everything...cause I could spend it with you", Mick quietly explained, nuzzling his face against him. </p><p>"I'm gonna make sure that your next one is even better...I promise", Keith smiled, pressing another sweet kiss to Mick's hair as Mick chuckled lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>wow, the final chapter. Took me a while to write it cause the past days I've always been really tired in the evening...anyway, it didn't turn out quite what I would have loved it to be, I wanted to add another scene, but for some reason no proper words would come to mind and I literally just could bot write it. So instead of forcing myself to write something that sucks, I just kept it like this and hope you still will enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>And you know this heart is constant<br/>
I'm your lover, baby<br/>
Through and through<br/>
Lover, baby, through and through<br/>
- the Rolling Stones, Thru and Thru</p>
</blockquote><p>It took almost a full month for the wounds that Mick had suffered from the assault to heal. Especially his bruised ribs were taking a while until they stopped hurting each time that he as much as laughed. During these weeks, he couldn't help out on the farm as much as he used to and would have liked to, but Keith and his grandparents told him that it wasn't a problem and that it was most important for him to get all fit and healthy again. </p>
<p>Obviously, their plans for the road trip had also been postponed for this reason. Not as much because Mick didn't want to, but rather because Keith was too worried to leave as long as Mick was still hurting. On one hand, Mick thought it was absolutely endearing that Keith was being so caring and sweet with him. But on the other hand, Mick started getting a little frustrated about getting sugar-coated because Keith wouldn't even hug him too tightly since he was way too cautious about his well-being. </p>
<p>However, Mick's physical wounds weren't the main problem they had to deal with in the aftermath of being insulted and attacked. Mick had faced homophobia before in Chicago, although it had never gotten this bad, he had been verbally abused, but never beaten up. Keith, however, had never experienced anything like this so far. And after what happened on Mick's birthday, he actually was so afraid of being seen with Mick that he didn't even want them to go to the farmer's market or anywhere in town together. Which Mick did understand in the very beginning, because he still had been shaken up about what happened. But by now he figured that Keith might be exaggerating a little, after all, they couldn't hide out on the farm forever. That's why he decided to talk about this, and propose going on their road trip in order to get some change of scene which probably would be good for the both of them. </p>
<p>"We should get out of here for a while…", he suggested one Wednesday evening in the end of August as they were sitting on the couch together, each reading a book. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith asked, startled. Mick didn't know whether it was because of his question or because he had disrupted Keith while he was focused on The Hobbit. </p>
<p>"Let's do our road trip now", Mick clarified, putting his book down.</p>
<p>"Now?", Keith questioned as if he assumed that Mick wanted to jump into the car and leave right about this very moment.</p>
<p>"I think it might be good for us not to be stuck here all the time...we gotta get away for a bit", he explained his thoughts. </p>
<p>"What about your ribs?", Keith opposed, looking at him carefully. </p>
<p>"I almost don't feel any pain any longer…", Mick sighed. Every now and again, when laughing too hard, when stretching too much, or when picking up something too heavy, his ribs still stung a little. But most of the time he was entirely fine. The large bruising on his ribcage had turned from black and purple to green and yellow, and had faded almost completely by now. The bruising in his face had healed even faster. There was almost nothing reminding him of that night, except for Keith being overly careful and protective up to the point where Mick almost couldn't bear it. </p>
<p>"Shouldn't we wait til you're all fine again?", Keith wanted to know and Mick figured that he needed to do a better job at persuading him. </p>
<p>"But I am...as good as. Look, baby...I just cannot stand this anymore right now...I wanna be able to go to Ronnie's with you...or go line dancing, or to the drive-in theatre...but you won't take me there because you're too scared people will see us together and assume things…", Mick let him know. He didn't mean it in a reproachful way, he rather felt sad about it. </p>
<p>"I'm trying to keep you safe…", Keith meant and Mick sighed anew. He knew that Keith only wanted the best for him but Mick didn't think that this involved being stuck and bored at the farm. </p>
<p>"Keith...you don't need to treat me with kid-gloves...I wanna go out with you...we're here at the farm all day long every day, I just wanna do something fun for a change and go out with my boyfriend instead of just sitting around at night, reading. We aren't seventy-five, babe. There will be enough time to do that once we're old and cranky, don't you think?", Mick argued, adding a touch of humour, and actually managed to make Keith chuckle a little. </p>
<p>"I know...I know, I want that, too", he agreed then and Mick was glad to hear so. "I'm sorry...I just...I'm so afraid of you getting hurt again…", Keith mumbled, looking down at the book in his hands. </p>
<p>Mick was aware that Keith was just acting this way because he loved him, and wanted to protect him, and couldn't stand the thought of not being able to help him and keep him safe. Which was incredibly sweet and noble of Keith, but Mick had managed getting along before in Chicago, so he surely would be able to handle things as well here, even without Keith taking care of him twenty-four-seven. </p>
<p>"That's why I wanna go to some places for a while where nobody has ever seen us before...and we'll be more careful then...nobody will ever know…I just wanna get away from here for a while...please?", he said, giving Keith his best puppy dog eyes. Keith started chuckling lightly, obviously aware of what Mick was trying to pull there. Finally, he sighed, nudging Mick's leg with his own.</p>
<p>"Alright..when do you wanna leave?", he eventually said. </p>
<p>"How about tomorrow?", Mick immediately suggested, beaming at him. </p>
<p>"Okay", Keith simply said, smirking at him.</p>
<p>"Okay?" , Mick asked, just to make sure, but he already was completely giddy about the prospect of hitting the road and getting to go on a trip with Keith. </p>
<p>"Yeah, let's do this", he agreed and Mick flung himself into his arms, hugging him closely. </p>
<p>"Thanks, baby", he murmured, pressing a row of small kisses to his cheek before capturing his mouth in a long kiss that left them both breathless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure you have packed everything?", his grandma asked, for the second time in the morning. They were standing in front of the main house, placing some last pieces of luggage into the trunk of Mick's Thunderbird, ready to leave for their trip. His grandpa had already said goodbye to them earlier before driving into town for the farmers market. Now it was only Keith's grandmother who was there to see them off.</p>
<p>"Yeah grandma, we checked", Keith assured her. He wouldn't admit it, but her nervosity was passing on to him, almost making him paranoid of actually having forgotten something important. </p>
<p>"If we really forgot something, we'll just buy it", Mick piped in and Keith nodded in agreement because it sounded like the most reasonable idea. </p>
<p>"What about the food I prepared for you, did you take it too?", his grandma inquired next. </p>
<p>"Of course, thank you", Mick beat Keith for a reply. </p>
<p>"Is the car all set?"</p>
<p>"Grandma...Mick's car is almost brand new. You know we'd never make it to the coast and back in my pick up", Keith chuckled. His grandma obviously was even more nervous about them doing this trip than Keith was himself. He had never been away from the farm for longer than two or three days in a row. Their trip would take them at least two weeks. Understandably, she was somewhat worried, especially after they had been assaulted merely a month ago. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll bring Keith back safe and sound", Mick assured her before Keith could think of something that might convince her and make her feel at ease. </p>
<p>"I want to see both of you boys back safe and sound", his grandma said, sounding quite serious now. </p>
<p>"You bet I'm gonna take care of Mick, grandma", Keith meant, obviously he intended to do that anyway. </p>
<p>"Take care of each other", his grandmother reminded them. </p>
<p>"Always", Mick reinforced her, and the smile he gave Keith told him that Mick truly meant it, always, not only when on the road trip. </p>
<p>"Well then, have a safe ride...and have fun!", his grandma eventually said, smiling at them happily. Then she first pulled Keith into her arms for a hug, kissing his cheek, before it was Mick's turn. </p>
<p>"We will", Mick confirmed, smiling. </p>
<p>"Thanks, grandma", Keith said, getting really excited because now they finally were good to go.</p>
<p>"Can I drive first?", Keith wanted to know, quite eager about getting to drive Mick's car again. </p>
<p>"Of course", Mick winked at him, handing him the keys. </p>
<p>"Goodbye, my dear boys", she waved at them as they got into the car and Keith started the motor. "Take some pictures for me!"</p>
<p>"We will, bye, grandma!", Keith called out of the rolled down window, while Mick waved at her as they left the farm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was around noon when they reached their first destination at Yellowstone, the Old Faithful geyser. Keith had driven the car for the first half of the one hundred and twenty miles long route, and after taking a short break at a gas station, Mick had taken over the wheel. As it turned out, they got quite lucky because one of the park rangers at the info point by the car park told them that the next eruption of Old Faithful was to be expected within the next twenty minutes. While cautiously approaching the geyser on the wooden boardwalks, they could see that a bunch of other tourists were already standing there, waiting for the geyser to erupt. </p>
<p>While Mick kept studying the leaflet the ranger had handed them, Keith had his camera at the ready, taking a snap of their surroundings. </p>
<p>"...it says that the eruption height is up to 185 feet and the duration up to five minutes...wow", Mick commented on the information in the leaflet, staring up at Keith out of wide eyes. </p>
<p>Keith chuckled lightly at Mick's startled features, but mainly because it was so adorable how excited he seemed and how eager he was trying to take in the new info. He looked totally endearing and it made Keith smile lightly to himself. </p>
<p>"What?", Mick said, frowning a little at Keith's reaction. </p>
<p>"I'll tell you later", Keith meant, only giving him a sweet smile that Mick returned. </p>
<p>All Keith wanted was to tell Mick that he thought he was being very cute, and also to pull him close and peck his cheek. But he knew he couldn't do any of that while around at least a dozen other people. It had taken them getting insulted and attacked by his high school bullies for Keith to realise what exactly Mick had meant before, when saying that not everyone was understanding and open-minded. From what Mick had told him about the experiences with homophobia that he had heard of or witnessed so far in Chicago, they actually had gotten off lightly. Even despite all of Mick's bruises. A black eye, some bruised ribs, and knuckles, and getting away with a shock, still was better than not getting away at all. Mick had mentioned hearing about friends of friends, or acquaintances who weren't in so much luck, who didn't end up with just superficial wounds, but severely injured, or dead instead. </p>
<p>The knowledge that he probably would never be able to lead the ordinary life he could have had with some girl obviously was more than just hurtful and unfair. It was utterly frustrating not to be able to just take Mick's hand or hug him whenever he wanted, that they always needed to be careful and keep up their guard. But Keith was willing to incur all of this, he was willing to pretend for everyone else, as long as only he could be with Mick. Because this was all he truly wanted, not some ordinary, faked life with some girl he didn't care for, all he wanted and all he needed was to be able to be with Mick. </p>
<p>Most of the time they were alright anyway, when at home on the farm just by themselves. Nobody could bother them there, and his grandparents thankfully were accepting and supportive, which Keith was incredibly grateful for. They only needed to take care when among other people, but they would manage somehow. After all, it didn't have to concern anyone else what was going on between them while by themselves. So for now, because he had learned to, and because he was trying to adapt, Keith didn't do or say anything that could have prompted a hostile reaction by some narrow minded stranger. </p>
<p>In the end, it didn't even take as long as predicted until the geyser's next eruption. There was just a small fountain at first, then another. But ultimately, a large amount of steaming water started to shoot out of the ground, high up into the sky. </p>
<p>"Wow...this is incredible", Keith marvelled at the nature spectacle right in front of them. For some moments he just stood there, speechless, watching the large, steaming water fountain rising up into the air. Once he remembered his camera, he tried to catch the eruption on film, hoping the picture would at least manage to capture a fraction of the spectacular moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the geyser it was a two hour hike to the Grand Prismatic Spring, the greatest and most colourful of all the hot springs in the national park. So when they were done watching the Old Faithful erupt after a few short minutes, they decided to actually hike through the park, passing some other, smaller hot tubs and springs on their way to the largest one. </p>
<p>On their way there they came across the most breathtakingly beautiful landscapes: large canyons, turquoise lakes, and waterfalls. Even for Keith, who had grown up amidst amazingly stunning wilderness, the sights at the national park were something extraordinary and not at all mundane. He constantly found himself in a twist for what to take pictures of. Even though he had brought a few rolls of film, it still didn't feel remotely enough to capture all the beauty around them. </p>
<p>Mick, who had grown up in a big city, whose contact to nature and wildlife had been limited to parks and holiday trips, was completely filled with wonder as well. He kept excitedly pointing at their surroundings, frolically babbling about the things they got to see in astonishment. His almost childlike amazement was incredibly sweet to observe and while Keith himself was as well admiring the stunning nature around them, he still couldn't stop smiling about Mick. </p>
<p>"You're adorable", he quietly told him as they were taking a short break by a small waterfall dripping down a rock wall to their left. There wasn't a single other soul around, but birds, and they hadn't seen another human being in at least half an hour, yet he rather kept his voice down. </p>
<p>"I'm not…", Mick chuckled, sounding a bit flustered as he grinned, ducking his head. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you are...you're so sweet, darlin'", Keith said, gently nudging his arm with his own. </p>
<p>"And you", Mick smiled, biting his bottom lip. "I love you, baby", he confessed then, almost incidentally. It was the first time any of them uttered these words. They had told each other that they liked each other very much, that they were falling for each other, that they were in love. But actually speaking these three words was a novelty. And hearing them from Mick's mouth almost made Keith's heart skip a beat. </p>
<p>"I love you, too", he replied, without hesitation, because he was completely sure of it. Probably he had never been this certain about something ever before in his whole life. His lips curled into a giddy smile as he felt his chest fill with affection, and Mick kept smiling back at him, tenderness in his eyes. </p>
<p>"What did you want to tell me earlier?", he inquired then, looking at Keith softly, curiously, still smiling. </p>
<p>"Just that...I think you're really quite cute", Keith smirked, now it was his turn to avert his gaze, abashed. "And I wanted to do that...", he added, stepping a little closer to Mick to embrace him, before he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After four more days on the road and some stops every now and again in places they deemed interesting or beautiful, they had reached the Bay Area and the outskirts of San Francisco that morning. Since Keith wasn't used to driving around such a large city in a car, Mick had taken over once again. They reached the city from the north, across the famous Golden Gate Bridge. For a while, they just kept cruising around, trying to orient themselves, figuring out where to go best looking for a place to stay. Ultimately, they ended up at the next best hotel with vacancies that didn't look too expensive but also not like a complete ditch. </p>
<p>The hotel was someplace not that far away from Twin Peaks, one of San Francisco's main tourist attractions. However, they decided that before they would go exploring the city, they should first grab a bite to eat. So they strolled through the nearby streets, trying to find a restaurant or café they could have lunch at. </p>
<p>"That over there looks quite nice, don't you think?", Keith commented as they were walking down a small side street, away from the more busy main streets, pointing at a place on the other side of the road. On a sign above the entrance, beautifully flowing white letters on black ground announced that the name of the café was 'Soulmate'. In front of it a couple of small, turquoise wooden chairs and tables were positioned on the sidewalk. Brown or pink seat cushions were placed on the chairs and there were either candles or plastic flowers set on the tables as decoration. </p>
<p>"It's adorable, come on, let's check out their menu!", Mick agreed, as they already were on their way crossing the street. </p>
<p>As it turned out, they offered all sorts of food, from breakfast over coffee and cakes and various sweet bites to sandwiches and bagels and hot dogs. Since all the places outside were already taken, Mick and Keith went inside, hoping to find a free table there. Fortunately, they spotted one in a corner by one of the windows and took their seats there, waiting for a waiter to come over with a menu. </p>
<p>"Keith?", Mick frowned, as he noticed Keith's completely flabbergasted expression while he was staring at something behind Mick's back. "Are you okay?", he wanted to know, slightly turning around to assess what it was that had startled Keith this much. A quick glance around at the other patrons of the café made Mick smile lightly to himself as he figured out why Keith was looking totally surprised. He hadn't been to many gay bars back in Chicago but it were enough to realise what was going on here and that they had by chance walked straight into some meeting place for queer people. </p>
<p>"Hi there, do you need a menu?", a waiter asked them, giving them a typical customer service smile as he handed them menus before Mick could return anything to Keith. </p>
<p>"Are you boys new here?", the middle aged man inquired as none of them replied anything at first, both still too baffled by their surroundings</p>
<p>"Uh...we're just...passing by", Mick gave back as Keith was staring at the menu in front of him, apparently at a loss for words. </p>
<p>"You've never been around here before have you?", the waiter wanted to know, now spotting a real, sympathetic smile. </p>
<p>"No, why?", Mick asked in return. </p>
<p>"You're looking a bit lost and confused", he meant with a little chuckle and Mick could feel himself blush. He hadn't been expecting this at all, he mainly was surprised, though, not startled. </p>
<p>"No, it's just…", Mick tried to explain, but the older man was faster. </p>
<p>"It's okay...you're fine here. He's your boyfriend, right?", he asked Mick who wasn't really prepared for this kind of conversation at all, although this wasn't his first time in a space full of queer people. However, nobody had ever asked him a question as direct as this before. But still, the fact that this random stranger had referred to Keith as his boyfriend was way more thrilling and empowering than Mick would ever admit. He barely dared to refer to Keith as his boyfriend to himself in his thoughts, having someone else do it so openly and shamelessly was beyond amazing. </p>
<p>"What…", Keith got out upon hearing the waiter's words, looking up from his menu, alarmed, his eyes wide. "No, we…", he wanted to say, looking for an excuse, anything to justify this situation, but again, the waiter was quicker to reply. </p>
<p>"Relax, boys...it's fine. I've been coming here for years before I started working here. Met my man here, and a lot of good friends", he explained, smiling at them encouragingly. "I'm seeing boys like you a lot here too, randomly stumbling in, looking like lost puppies", he chuckled. "But it's alright...nobody here will try to hurt you. You're all fine. Just enjoy yourselves." </p>
<p>"Uhm...thanks", Mick said as Keith still was looking completely startled. </p>
<p>"There are more places like this around here, in case you're interested. Just ask Barry, he's the one over there. He basically built this place and knows this neighbourhood very well", the older man added, pointing at one of his colleagues behind the bar. </p>
<p>"Thanks", Mick repeated, smiling lightly. </p>
<p>"Don't worry...just enjoy. Do you already know what you want to drink?", the waiter asked then and they ordered their drinks. </p>
<p>"Baby...it's okay", Mick quietly told Keith once the waiter had disappeared to get their drinks because Keith still looked like he might want to jump up and run away. "I've been to some gay bars and clubs before, it's all nice."</p>
<p>"In Chicago?", Keith wanted to know. He still couldn't quite comprehend what was happening there. People being so incredibly open and completely unashamed of who they were. Who apparently were not afraid of getting insulted or ridiculed or attacked. </p>
<p>"Yeah...don't worry. It's fine for us to be here", Mick assured him because he didn't want Keith to be scared. </p>
<p>"But...what about other people coming in? People who don't get it? Aren't the others here worried?", Keith asked, still not persuaded. How could they all just be so bold? Did they never have to deal with narrow minded people before? Or did they just not care? When the waiter had referred to Keith as Mick's boyfriend, his heart had almost jumped out of his chest because he had been so shocked, but utterly amazed at the same time. Nobody had ever done that before, least of all in public. Yet, Keith had to admit that it certainly did have a nice ring to it and he loved being referred to as Mick's boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Most people probably don't know of this place...or what it is. And if they do, they probably wouldn't come inside because they're scared themselves to get associated with queers…", Mick shrugged. At least that was the way it was in Chicago. Or what he had heard from others. </p>
<p>"I think they're brave...these girls over there? Or these two men…", Keith got out, almost in awe, as he discretely pointed his head into the direction of some other patrons. There were two girls about their age, holding hands over their table, and two guys, who probably were in their fifties, sitting closely together, one with his arm draped around the other's shoulders as they were whispering and smiling at each other. Keith barely could believe that they dared to portray their affection for each other like this, for everyone to see. It was completely stunning and nothing like he'd ever seen before. And he wished that he could have just a little part of their courage, because even as much as he wanted to, Keith knew he wouldn't actually dare to take Mick's hand and hold it for everyone else to see. Not after what happened back home. </p>
<p>"They're in love...same as we", Mick simply replied, giving Keith a soft smile as he gently squeezed his knee under the table. </p>
<p>Keith returned his smile, finally looking a little more at ease, because he started to realise that the waiter's words were true. Nobody in this café would try to hurt them. Coyly, he slid his own hand under the table to put it over Mick's which was still resting on his knee, pressing it lightly. This was as much as he was willing to express his fondness for Mick in a public place. But the way Mick was smiling at him, all adoring and sweet, as he entwined their fingers was more than enough to let Keith know it was totally alright like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's so beautiful here…", Keith commented as they were sitting in the warm sand on the beach at dusk, watching the sunset. He had one of his hands dug into the sand, letting it run through his fingers. It slowly was getting darker and they had found a lonely spot for themselves, afar from the few others who also were still around, enjoying the last rays of the orange evening sun. </p>
<p>"Yeah...it could be nice to stay here, don't you think?", Mick gave back, watching Keith expectantly. Ever since they ended up at that café the prior day, observing a lot of other queer people daring to openly express themselves, Mick had longingly wondered what it would be like living in a city with Keith. A big city like Chicago or San Francisco where there were clubs and bars and cafés for gay people as a retreat. Where they could be among others who wouldn't judge or insult or threaten them. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?", he frowned slightly as he stopped letting the sand ripple through his fingers. </p>
<p>"We could come here...live here. Life could be easier here, more free…", Mick explained his thoughts. </p>
<p>"I don't like city life, though...and what about my grandparents? The farm?", Keith asked back, sounding reluctant. </p>
<p>"I know...it was just a thought…", Mick shrugged because it was a really amazing imagination. It could be perfect. </p>
<p>"A nice one…", Keith agreed, sighing. </p>
<p>"We could come here, you know?", Mick nodded, although he knew it were all just castles in the air. He was only too well aware of how much Keith loved his home, the farm, his animals. He'd never leave that behind to live in a big city. Even if they didn't have to hide and pretend there all the time with other people.  </p>
<p>"Mick...I cannot...but do you want to?", Keith meant, observing him curiously in the dwindling light, awaiting his answer. </p>
<p>"I wanna be wherever you are. Cause all I want is to be with you…", Mick confessed, it probably was completely soppy but it was the truth. </p>
<p>"You never asked to be stuck in this small town on some farm...I know you miss the city", Keith observed and he wasn't that wrong. Of course, Mick missed life in the city. But he loved Keith. And there was nothing that could make him willingly leave him. </p>
<p>"I'd miss you more if I wasn't with you", he replied, matter-of-factly. What good was it being in a wonderful place if the person who was most important to him couldn't be there with him? </p>
<p>"I don't want you to be unhappy", Keith meant, thoughtfully. </p>
<p>"But I'm not! Keith...I've never been happier than when I'm with you. I like it on the farm and I know you wouldn't just leave it behind…but I wanna be with you there, cause I love you, babe", he said. "I'd rather be in the most boring and stuck up small town with you than being without you in the most amazing place in the world…", Mick told him, grabbing for his hand in the sand to squeeze it in reassurance. </p>
<p>"You're so sweet, my darlin'...I really love you, you know that?", Keith smiled, intertwining their fingers. "And we could still come back here for trips…", he mused as he slowly ran his thumb over the back of Mick's hand. </p>
<p>"We totally could", Mick agreed, lovingly smiling at him, nudging his shoulder against Keith's. "And I really love you, too, just so you know", he whispered, smirking, pressing Keith's hand, before directing his gaze back on the ocean that now was glowing red and orange in the light of the fading sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "deleted" scene was supposed to happen after the national park, before they reached San Francisco. Actually, they were supposed to stop at some roadside motel somewhere in Idaho and they'd lie in bed together and talk a bit and then they'd end up making love for the first time and it was supposed to be really really sweet and soppy...but I just couldn't write it, I'm sorry for that. </p>
<p>Also, this is not the very end! There will be an epilogue, set a couple years later, and obviously it will be very cute :D </p>
<p>Last but not least, thanks so much to one of my Tumblr friends for giving me some insights into the queer San Francisco of the 70s...the neighbourhood that's mentioned with all the gay bars and stuff is named the Castro and it actually was one of the first queer neighbourhoods in the US, just in case you wanna do some research on your own, it's quite interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>soo...this is it, the epilogue, the final chapter of this story. It's been an incredible ride. Over 80k words written since May, wow...I guess this has been my favourite story so far and your support has been overwhelming. Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with this, and special thanks to everyone who was kind enough to leave a kudo or comment, this means the world to me. <br/>Special call out to one of my Tumblr friends who gave me some amazing input with some ideas, thanks so much! And to one of my other Tumblr friends whose bday it is today...happy birthday, hope you enjoy how this ends :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Sweethearts together<br/>
We'll take life as it comes<br/>
Sweethearts forever<br/>
Two hearts together as one" <br/>
- the Rolling Stones, Sweethearts Together</p>
</blockquote><p>The air was hot and humid outside, already announcing the summer storm set to approach later that day. However, for the moment, apart from the unusual heat, it all was perfectly fine. They had invited Ronnie and Maddie over for a barbecue, like they used to do a lot of the time during summer. The two of them had gotten married a couple years ago and by now had two little kids, Amy and Josh, whom they had brought along as well. Also Keith's grandparents had joined them, Keith's grandfather doing his favourite job, taking care of the meat on the barbecue. Mick and Keith had a table and some chairs set up in the shadow of a tree in their large garden where they all had gathered to enjoy their meal. </p>
<p>Over the past years, they had started building and arranging everything on the farm to their likes. From the garden where Mick started growing herbs and flowers to their new home. The days of living in Keith's old cabin, huddling together closely in his way too small bed, were long gone. Instead, they had built a little house for themselves, not out of wood, but of stone. It had been the hardest and roughest work Mick had ever experienced, but with the helping hands of Ronnie and Keith's grandpa, eventually they had managed. They had a proper nice kitchen, and bigger living room, a room they used as an office or study, or just to have some more space, and a bedroom, now large enough to hold a king sized bed. </p>
<p>Though, despite all this hard earned comfort of a larger bed, they still found themselves tightly wrapped up in each other's arms once they laid down to rest at night. Keith liked to joke that old habits die hard, but Mick knew that he was just as content about it as he was himself. Happy, grateful, that even after a decade spent together, the love they shared had further intensified. There still was the same joyfulness and banter between them, but instead of their youthful shyness and clumsiness, their relationship now was shaped by mutual respect and devotion. Their initial puppy love had blossomed and grown into what both of them considered a union for the ages, akin to a marriage. Although they couldn't actually tie the knot, not legally at least, their friends and even Keith's grandparents regarded them as good as being married. Keith would call Mick his man, Keith's grandmother would go as far as to refer to him as Keith's fella, which never failed to make him smile. And Mick himself wasn't just thinking of Keith as his boyfriend anymore, he was so much more than that. His dearest, most valued friend and beloved, his life partner, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. </p>
<p>Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined leading a life like this. Getting to live a life like this, with the person he loved the most, actually getting to be together with Keith and getting to grow older with him. Mick was aware that that fateful day a whole decade ago when his car had broken down most certainly had been the best day of his life. Because thanks to this circumstance he had met Keith, and instead of ending up unhappy and alone as he had been fearing for a long time, with a job he hated, or in a faked, loveless marriage with some woman he didn't care for at all, he got to spend his days on the farm, surrounded by their animals and breathtaking nature, together with the love of his life. </p>
<p>"Uncle Keith, can we see the baby sheeps again?", Ronnie's four year old daughter, Amy, piped up. She was currently sitting in Keith's lap, as he was cutting her steak. </p>
<p>"Sure we can, sweetheart", he meant, smiling at the little girl. "But first you gotta eat some more bites of your food, okay?", he tried to animate her because she was that age now where she had turned out to be a somewhat picky eater. </p>
<p>"Listen to your uncle, darling", Ronnie chimed in, grinning at Keith. He was busy holding his almost two year old son, as Maddie tried feeding him some mashed potatoes. </p>
<p>"'kay…", Amy all but sighed, making Mick chuckle because she could be such a little bullhead. Smiling, he observed how Keith picked up a small piece of meat on the fork, handing it to her. </p>
<p>"Here you go, big girl", he meant, smirking, as Amy put the bite of steak into her mouth, chewing almost cautiously. "Not that bad, huh?" </p>
<p>"'s okay", she giggled as Ronnie gave both of them a thumbs up, grinning widely. </p>
<p>Mick was smiling at them as well, because it was entirely endearing to watch Keith interact with Amy like this. He knew that Keith totally adored the two little ones and enjoyed having them around, showing them the animals. Seeing Keith with Amy, observing how sweet he was with her, how content he seemed, was one of the most adorable sights Mick had ever witnessed, and he could feel his chest fill with affection only by thinking about it. </p>
<p>"You wanna see the sheeps, too, uncle Mick?", Amy asked once she had swallowed her food, looking at him expectantly out of her big hazel eyes. </p>
<p>"Of course I do, little monkey", Mick smiled. "There are some new lambs since the last time you visited them. They're really small, still babies", he informed her, watching as Amy's eyes lit up and she got really excited. </p>
<p>"Can we go see them now?", she inquired, all but wriggling around on Keith's lap, making everyone laugh. </p>
<p>"We'll all go see them after dinner, sweetie", Maddie reminded her daughter and Mick could already sense the little girl's protest. </p>
<p>"And don't you want to try some cherrie pie first?", Keith's grandma meant, happily pointing at the pie she had baked. </p>
<p>"Cherrie pie!", Amy yelled, apparently having forgotten about opposing her mother's request. </p>
<p>They all had to chuckle at Amy's enthusiastic reaction to their dessert, seeing how completely adorable she was. Mick caught Keith smiling at him widely across the table, and he happily returned his smile, winking at him, feeling entirely at peace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby?", Mick whispered as he was gently running his fingers through Keith's damp hair, messing it up more than it already was. </p>
<p>"Hmm?", Keith mumbled, his face nuzzled against Mick's bare chest, an arm draped around his body, trailing soft little lines along his ribcage. They were closely huddled up against each other, with their legs entangled, slowly calming down, catching their breath again. </p>
<p>Their little dinner gathering had come to an abrupt end with the thunderstorm approaching. Ronnie and Maddie had grabbed their kids, under the protests of Amy, who wanted to stay with the sheep longer, putting them inside their car, eager to get home before the storm hit. While Keith's grandparents had gathered together their barbeque equipment and the dishes, Mick and Keith were busy getting all the animals inside the stables, or at least to a place that provided some shelter. By the time they had managed to do so, of course it already was pouring outside, and once they finally got into their house, they were completely drenched with rain.</p>
<p>However, since it had been unbearably hot before, actually this was a nice refreshment. They had gone straight to the bathroom, struggling out of their wet clothes, Mick contemplating whether to take a shower, while Keith started to towel his hair dry. In the end, though, Mick didn't make it into the shower. Once he had stripped down, he had caught Keith staring at him with a lopsided grin on his face that made Mick smirk, because he knew that gaze only too well. Still grinning, Keith had stepped closer, until he pulled him into his arms, starting to spread little kisses along his neck and jaw, before he had captured Mick's lips with his own to kiss him passionately. Like this, they had ended up in the bedroom, sharing sweet caresses, making love to each other tenderly, longingly, while the weather outdoors looked like it was the end of the world.</p>
<p>"Do you ever regret that we cannot have children together?", Mick quietly wanted to know, as he was still playing with Keith's hair. He'd been thinking about this every so often, but observing Keith with Amy  earlier had brought this topic back to mind once more. He couldn't help but wonder whether this was something Keith would have wanted in his life and felt that they should at least be talking about it. </p>
<p>"What?", Keith said, sounding a little startled at this unexpected question. </p>
<p>"It's just...seeing the way you are with Ronnie's little ones...you love them so much...I was just wondering, would you want kids of your own, did you ever think about it?", Mick inquired, not sure how else to pose this question. </p>
<p>Keith sighed lightly, lifting up his head and shifting his position to be able to look at Mick before he replied to him. "Of course, I've thought about it...yeah…", he meant, his voice low, almost sounding cautious of what to say. </p>
<p>"And...?", Mick prompted him as Keith didn't continue sharing his thoughts. </p>
<p>"You know we can't have that, darlin'...", was Keith's simple reply, and of course, he was right. What more was there to say, really. But this answer didn't quite calm Mick's mind. </p>
<p>"But would you want to?", he dug deeper because he needed to hear Keith's opinion on that topic. There was no way he could just let this slip, not when Keith had seemed to be so entirely happy taking care of Amy. All Mick wanted was for Keith to be happy, and he hoped, wished that he was able to be the cause of happiness in Keith's life. Because Keith most certainly was his. </p>
<p>"If we could...if there was a way we could, then of course. I'd love to raise a family with you, Mick. But as it is...it's all fine like this. Just us and the dog and the horses. It's all I need, it's perfect", Keith meant, smiling at him in reassurance. </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really, love", Keith affirmed again, gently squeezing his arm as if to underline his statement. "What about you?", he added then, looking at him curiously. </p>
<p>"I love to see you with the kids, babe...you're always so sweet with Josh and Amy...you'd make a wonderful father, you know that?", Mick smiled at him, his voice stained with tenderness because he was certain that it was true and Keith would be brilliant and adorable with their kids, if only they could have some. "...but I guess that won't be possible for us...we just can't have that…well, it is what it is...", he trailed off, not sure whether he was still talking to Keith, or mostly to himself. </p>
<p>"Yeah...it is what it is…", Keith muttered in agreement. Mick hated how bummed he sounded and wished there was anything else he could offer him that would cheer him up. Because he was absolutely certain that they would always be enough for each other, no matter what. </p>
<p>"But I only need you...I'm so happy with you, you're making me so happy, Keith", he told him in a low voice, cupping his cheek with one hand, slowly trailing his thumb across his cheekbone, as he smiled at him gently. </p>
<p>"You're making me so happy, too, my darlin'", Keith smiled back at him before pressing a soft kiss to Mick's chest. "And we've got Josh and Amy to take care of when Ronnie and Maddie need us to…", he mumbled, nestling close to Mick again as a small contented sigh left his mouth. </p>
<p>"We sure do", Mick agreed, satisfied, wrapping his arms around Keith, needing him closer. And while the heavy rain was still drumming against the windows, he could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep, his last conscious thoughts enwrapped in Keith, always Keith.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd be super thrilled if you let me know how you liked this AU because it would mean a lot to me and also it would cheer me up hearing some kind words after a pretty messed up day at work...</p>
<p>P.S. I have an idea for a sequel which is set a little while after the epilogue and that could be very, very cute...but next I'll continue Lonely at the Top ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to try that with the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter...let's see if I can keep up finding fitting lyrics for each chapter, it surely will be a challenge :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>